Lemon Requests However You Want
by GoldAlpha
Summary: I haven't been on in a long time and I want to do something I haven't done yet. More information is on the first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! It has been a very long time since I have last logged into Fanfiction, and for that I am truly sorry. I could hardly remember what stories my account contained and I'm not sure if I will be able to continue them. However, I am pleased to announce that I will do my very best to make new and interesting stories for you guys. I want to start off with something I didn't intend to do when I made this account. If you didn't already know by the title, this is a post strictly about requests. Now I know there is already another story doing the exact same thing but I did notice the restrictions that author put up. There is only one rule about my request post and that is no male x male pairings. I don't have anything against homosexuals but I'm a straight guy who just can't write stories like that. Anything else goes, no matter how many, who's with whom or what they are doing. Similar to the other post like this one, comment with your request with who is in it, where they are/ what time of year it is (if you'd like) and the general plot of how the characters get into the situation including if it is rough, gentle, forced/rape, consensual, awkward/reluctant, first time, heat, dirty/nice or ANYTHING else you can think of. Happy thinking and let me know what you want to see.**

** -GoldAlpha**


	2. Chapter 2

I want to apologize for how long it is taking to write these stories. I'm in my school's marching band and it's the middle of competition month, so I have little to no time. I want to thank you all for your requests from both comments and private messages. I've narrowed it down to two that I will start with and I'd love to hear more requests if you have them. See you all with the first one as soon as I can. Thanks guys!

-GoldAlpha


	3. Last Kiss

**Hey everyone! I am an extreme procrastinator and for that I do apologize. I want to tell you all that I do not base how I choose these on anything more than random selection. I put both PM requests and comment requests in a hat (metaphorically) and pulled out two. This wasn't going to be the first one of the two but I had a few problems and lost the first story (sorry to the other requester). Now I do plan to rewrite it but I find myself to still be busy all the time. Like right now I should be practicing for a chair audition but nah I love you guys. So without further delay, I present to you **_**Last Kiss **_**by a person who wished to keep their identity a secret.**

Humphrey's POV

As Kate and I's howl from the boxcar finished and resonated in the air, I felt more connected to her than ever. Kate looked like she had no words for what just happened, but I found the bravery to act. I leaned over to the beautiful tan she-wolf, looked into her amber eyes for a moment as they looked back, grabbed her waist and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. She jumped a little and I feared that she would pull away from my affection, but she didn't move. It was still awkward because she wasn't kissing back. I opened my eyes to see hers closed and her cheeks cherry red. The one sided kiss broke and her eyes opened. I was about to apologize for the weird moment but before I could speak; Kate jumped at me and pinned me on my back. My eyes must have been as wide a saucers and my heart raced.

She was going to kill me.

I closed my eyes and whimpered, hoping she would change her mind. But it was not pain that I felt, but what I wished I would have felt just a moment ago. Kate jumped on me, wrapped her paws behind my head, and pushed her warm muzzle to mine, returning the kiss. Sparks exploded inside of me and I kissed her back, hard. She giggled slightly and opened her mouth, letting my tongue in. Our tongues swirled around each other, swapping saliva for a good thirty seconds before Kate pulled away. I whimpered, upset that it ended.

"Humphrey, I'm sorry I didn't kiss back at first. Every male deserves to kiss the female he howled with..." Kate said softly as she, to my pleasant surprise, laid on my stomach and cuddled close. "But I just want you to know, I kissed you because I felt that it was right, and to be honest, I, I really enjoyed it. Although I enjoyed it, we can't get used to it. I have to marry Garth when the train gets home and I'm sorry things aren't different or I would kiss you again." she said. My ears dropped.

Of course.

Why would Kate kiss me because she loved me? It was out of sympathy, because she felt bad for me. A fire built up in me and I wanted to make her pay. She basically lied to me with that kiss about the most important moment of my life and I wanted to jump at her and claw her stomach open. I was about to jump at her and hurt her as much as I could, but an image of Kate crying and holding her bleeding stomach while choking on blood all at once flashed in my mind. She looked up and asked what she did to deserve it before passing out, blood slowly pooling around her dying body.

I couldn't do that to my friend no matter how upset I was. There was another was I could show her how I felt, but it was risky. I could ruin our friendship and cause for an awkward trip home if she rejected my actions. I stood up from the floor and walked over to Kate, who was looking out of the car.

"It was beautiful, the howl." Kate said while looking at the full moon that lit her face.

"Yeah it was, but not as beautiful as you." I said, turning to face her. She blushed slightly and rubbed her shoulder with her paw.

"Th-thanks, Humphrey. That was cute." she said playfully. I looked into her eyes and started to lean in. Kate blushed a little and turned away. "Humphrey..." she started.

"One more kiss..." I said. Kate smiled a little as her eyes darted around as if looking for an answer for me. She looked back and shrugged.

"Ahh, what the hell? Let's do it!" Kate said as she puckered up to kiss me. Our lips met softly and I kissed her teasingly. She giggled at this and grabbed my head to make me kiss her for real. Our tongues met again and this time she moaned a little.

Perfect.

She seemed to be in the right mood, so I slipped away and started kissing her neck. She gasped a little but leaned her head to let me. I slowly kissed down to her shoulders and stopped at her chest.

"L-let's not get TOO frisky, Humphrey..." Kate warned. She was trying to lay down the laws for her body to me, but I wanted to see how far I could push it. I kissed down to her stomach, causing her back to arch every time my rough tongue ran over one of her stiff nipples. "O-o-okay Humphrey. This is embarrassing... I th-think you've gone f-far enough. N-no hard feelings, I just don't think w-we need to break any more laws tonight..." she said shyly. She was referring to the law that alphas and omegas can't have sexual contact at all. Licking her teats was already close enough but I think she knew my destination. I could smell the scent coming from between her hind legs, female arousal for sure. Rushing into that wasn't what I wanted to do. I wanted Kate to ask me to do it. I slowly suckled on one of Kate's nipples, causing her to pant lightly. She was enjoying it, whether she would admit it or not. I pulled away to see Kate's teats were all erect. I smiled and decided to see how much she liked it.

"Are you enjoying having your tits sucked?" I asked. Kate blushed and shyly shuffled her paw.

"I-I'll admit... yes... Y-you can, you know, keep g-going..." she said shyly. I latched on to another nipple and made her moan lightly. Kate was in pure bliss as she had her nipples teased. I let go and kissed her about three inches above her burning folds. The way she was sitting, I could see her vagina easily. Two inches... One and a half... She gave in.

"Ohh Humphrey! L-lower!" she begged before covering her mouth with her paw so she wouldn't say more. I let her have what she wanted. She screamed and threw her head back the second my lips latched onto her engorged clitoris. Kate fell to her back and opened her hind legs, eager to be eaten out by an omega. I buried my muzzle into her burning desire, licking and sucking on everything. Kate's legs twitched in spastic movements as I creased the wet folds of her female parts, causing her waves of pleasure. I was now aroused as well, nine inches hanging between my legs. I stopped licking Kate's crotch, causing her to whimper.

"If you want me to continue, you have to suck me off after we're done with you." I said. Kate blushed and studied my rod.

"I've never given a blow job before..." she finally said.

"I'll teach you." I responded. Kate looked nervous and excited.

"Ohh, okay, okay! Just promise me you won't tell ANYONE I ever did this to you or you did this to me. Not even your friends, okay?" Kate asked. I nodded and returned my tongue to Kate's needy slit.

"Oh F-FUCK YES..." Kate groaned as her privates were teased by my mouth. A steady stream of juices poured out from her love hole and I swallowed as much as I could. She was already squirming around, but I wanted to see more. I stopped licking for a second and then... "WOAH! HUMPHREY! You could have ASKED!" Kate criticized after I licked the surface of her puckered tail hole.

"Then it wouldn't have been a surprise." I said before licking her anus again.

"Mmm, but it does feel good. I would have s-said yes, if you asked." Kate said. I gave her asshole one more lick before sliding my tongue inside of her vagina. She went back to squirming for a second bit then she went stiff. She quickly wrapper her hind legs around my head and moaned loudly. "H-Humphrey! I-I'm gonna c-cum!" she hissed. I smiled and dove in, shoving my tongue as deep as I could into her vaginal cavity. Kate growled a throaty growl and came, squirting vaginal fluids out into my mouth and on my face. Her opening contracted three times over twenty seconds, each time splashing me with sweet cum.

I came up from between Kate's opened legs; face slicked back from her orgasm. She was breathing heavily and twitching happily from the feeling she was having.

"Oh my gosh. I've NEVER h-had an or-orgasm like that f-from masturbating..." Kate purred as she laid her head back. "Humphrey, I know you just came up, but do you mind cleaning me up?" Kate asked while she recovered from her climax. I smiled and nodded. Kate softly growled as I licked the juices from her thighs and butt. She moaned a little when my tongue creased her slit and anus but I was only there to clean now. I licked Kate's cum from my lips and walked so she could see my hard on, now driving me mad.

"Are you still up for this?" I asked seductively. Kate blushed but smiled.

"I won't break the deal. Like I said, you'll have to guide me. Just one question, what do I do when you, when you, eh, ejaculate?" Kate asked curiously. I smirked.

"When I get close, I want you to rub it up and down with you paw and let it go all over your face." I said. Her cheeks went red.

"But when we get back, won't everyone see that?" Kate asked. I shrugged.

"We could get off early and find a stream." I concluded. Kate shuffled shyly.

"Well... okay. But tell me when you're about to, ah, shoot, because I don't want it in my eyes." She warned.

"No problem. And just to let you know, I'm really worked up so this should only take thee to give minutes." I said. Kate giggled and pushed me to my back

"Tell me if this feels good..." she said before sticking out her tongue and licking straight up the path where some pre-cum dribbled out. I groaned as she licked the whole length and kissed my wet tip. She pulled away for a second, processing the taste of my mating fluids. "A little salty..." she noted out loud.

"Okay, Kate. Open your mouth wide, lips, not teeth, wrap your tongue around as you go down and swirl it around on the way up. That's it." I explained from what I have heard. Kate blushed and smiled.

"That's not too complicated. I can do that." Kate said before placing her lips at my tip.

"AHHH! S-SLOWLY!" I gasped as she practically swallowed it the first time down. She smiled a apologetic smile.

"Sowwy." she said as best she could with my wolfhood in her muzzle. She slowly came up and sucked a little. I maoned softly and groaned as she went down again. Her muzzle felt amazing.

"Kate, you're g-good at this." I groaned. Pure pleasure is all I felt. Kate raised an eyebrow.

"Ahh, hanks?" she responded, once again with meat stopping her from speaking right.

"Kate, I h-have something t-to admit." I said. Kate was bobbing her head down again.

"Wha?" she asked. I tilted her head so she looked at me. It was something I had to admit.

"K-Kate, I l-love you. I a-always have." I said. Her eyes exploded and she spat out my wolfhood just as quick as she took it in the first time.

"You WHAT?!" she asked an a panic. She got up and paced around the car. "Oh no! no no no no! Why did I ever say it was okay?" Kate asked more to herself than me. My ears dropped, thinking she was talking about us. "I SHOULD HAVE NEVER AGREED TO MARRY THAT DAMN EASTERN WOLF!" Kate screamed, sounding extremely upset. I was relieved that Kate wasn't talking about us but now I wanted to help her calm down.

"Kate, what's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head and began to cry.

"I'm stupid! That's what's wrong! I have loved you since we were pups and I knew it could never work. I tried to focus on other things and marry Garth to forget you, but now this night and you tell me that YOU love me back? I, I can't marry Garth! I want you!" she sobbed into my shoulder. I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"What could we do to stop it?" I asked. Kate closer her eyes and sniffled. M-my parents will always protect me, and anyone else in our family. H-Humphrey, I know you know that I'm in heat and this is a quick plan but we'll be home in an hour. We have to try to get me pregnant." She said with tears in her eyes. My eyes went wide.

"B-but Kate, I'm FAR from ready to have pups!" I said nervously. Kate nodded.

"I know! And I'm far from ready to be a mother but I DO want pups of my own eventually, so I guess I'm getting my wish early. Humphrey, we'll get through this together." Kate said with a reassuring smile.

"That may just work, you two." The voice of Patty suddenly said from above. Kate and I snapped out heads up to see the two birds in the opening.

"Yes, but you miscalculated. You'll be in Jasper in ten minutes!" Marcel said. Kate's eyes went wide.

"How long have you two been... AHH forget it! Give us some privacy. Humphrey, mount me NOW!" Kate demanded. I jumped up quickly and poked around for her opening. I found it but stopped.

"Kate, this will hurt a little and..."

"I know! I'm an alpha, so don't worry about me! Enjoy it and do anything you want, as long as your semen is in my womb in ten minutes!" Kate said. I took a breath and slammed into Kate. She whimpered and clenched her teeth but I thrusted as fast as I could anyway, making her body rock back and forth.

"Ohh you're tight..." I groaned into her ear after a minute. She giggled.

"You're big, now let's see if you can make me cum too." she teased.

"Feeling better, I take it?" I asked. She nodded.

"Much" she said. I quickly started pounding her again, causing wet slapping noises every time my knot hit her vulva. Her insides were on fire, explaining why they call it "heat" very well. Every inch of her vagina messages my wolfhood and coated it in shimmering juices.

Five minutes.

"Mmm Kate..." I groaned. I didn't slow down any, but between her tightness and the hormones her body released when it realized she was mating, I was lost in pleasure. I had an idea that we would both love. Kate yipped as I pushed forward hard once so the front of her fell to the floor. I told one foreleg and wrapped it around her waist, and the other, I put my digits on her tail hole.

"Humphrey!" she gasped as I pushed one digit into her rectum. I moved in an alternate pattern. One digit in her ass, pull out. Push in, pull digit out. I added two digits and then three when Kate told me she didn't want more. It finally came, or rather, SHE finally came. She moaned and stiffened. Her vagina clenched and a sweet smelling juice squirted out of her slit.

One minute.

"Humphrey, you've got to cum NOW!" she said in a panic. I pounded harder and reminded myself that it was Kate I was fucking to no avail. Kate looked around and tried to figure out something ANYTHING to finish me.

"Close your eyes!" She said. I did what she said and heard a slurping sound. "Mmm yeah! Your pussy tastes so good, Lilly! That's right, cum on your big sister's face and I'll let Humphrey lick it off..." Kate said. My eyes opened and my balls squeezed. Kate groaned and purred happily as the thick ropes of seed finally filled her womb. "Incest with my sister made you cum? Pervert." she teased as my balls drained into her. I smiled a guilty smile.

"Hehe, sorry..." I said. Kate shook her head.

"No, it's fine. Now pull out! we're home and my parents need to know that I'm taken." Kate said. I sighed and pulled out. My knot wasn't in because I knew we couldn't tie right now. Thick white oozed from her slit and I admired my work for a second before Kate got up. Come on! We need to go explain this! And remember, this was all my idea, okay? I love you." Kate said. I smiled and pulled her close for one more kiss. She relaxed and kissed back.

"I love you too." I said before we jumped off to start our lives as mates and possibly parents.

"You did WHAT?!" Eve shouted when Kate told her parents that she was possibly pregnant with my pups. Tony was there too with Garth. Lilly was in the back, saying nothing.

"I'm so dead..." I whispered to Kate. Garth looked happy about it. Tony looked not so happy.

"This will be WAR!" Tony shouted. He was about to them and walk out when Garth spoke up.

"Everyone wait! I, I haven't mated with her but I love her! I'm in love with Lilly!" He said.

Eve fainted.

"You WHAT?!" Tony asked his son. Garth's ears went flat.

"I love her, dad. I want to be her mate." he said more sternly than before. Tony backed off and Lilly ran to Garth to give him a hug. Tony paced for a minute.

"Well, with Lilly being a Western wolf, I guess this could work..." Tony finally concluded. Garth and Lilly cheered and kissed, as did Kate and I. Winston smiled.

"So it is. I will tell the pack of this law change and announce the weddings. We can hold the ceremony say... tomorrow." he said as he walked out. Kate and I quickly locked lips again.

"We should go clean up..." I said, noting Kate's pussy still dripping semen.

"Oh that's GROSS!" Lilly said, teasing her sister. Kate looked at me and smirked.

"Well you technically caused it..." Kate started to say. My eyes went wide. Lilly looked confused.

"I did what now?" she asked. I pulled Kate away, making her giggle.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" I said quickly. Kate and I walked to the stream and washed off all the sex. We were clean and shared another kiss, but certainly not our last. "You're not telling her, right?" I asked. Kate smirked and walked ahead of me without saying a word. "Kate? Hey! Don't tell her! You imagined licking her pussy just as much as I did, Kate! Hey!" I yelled as I chased her up the hill. Our life was how it was meant to be.

**So that was the first request. I hope you all enjoyed that and although I have more stories I could write from the initial requests, I'd love to hear more! Some unusual/uncommon pairings would be great! But hey, let me know what I can do for you all.**

**Until next time.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	4. Broken Heart Revenge

**Wow it feels like it's been forever because it kind of has been. I'm very sorry for being gone so long which was due to half laziness and half helping my girlfriend with her depression. Yeah my life is so great. Well anyway this request was a PM from ChaosFox60 and it was a bit of a struggle to find just how to do this without Humphrey being killed by Kate or banished or burned at the stake or whatever but I think it turned out okay. It's not really as good as the last one in my opinion but I did what I could. Please do enjoy this Humphrey X Kate I am calling **_**Broken Heart Revenge.**_

Humphrey's POV

It was only one winter, so why did so much change? Before Kate went to that horrible alpha school, we were absolutely best friends. The second she came back, it was like she didn't know me at all. Sure we talked a little but we certainly weren't playing games anymore.

I guess that's what divides alphas and omegas.

Kate's drive for responsibility already took over and I had basically lost her. Even with this sad fact, I found enjoyment in other things such as log sledding. My friends and I became quite good at it, minus the breaks. Kate drifted to the back of my mind in just a day, but I knew that was only temporary.

* * *

"Woah, I think I left my legs up at the top!" Salty laughed as he tried to regain his balance. We just had the most epic ride of our lives.

"Yeah, me too! We should go again!" Shaky said while trying to push Mooch off of him. I shook my head at my friends. We were all such idiots that will eventually get hurt or killed doing what we loved, but to us it was worth it.

"Maybe in a bit, guys; I'm going to go get a drink." I said as I rolled over to my feet.

"Alright, see you later, Humphrey." Mooch said as he finally let Shaky go. I laughed and shook my head again. They were the best friends I had.

The nearest source of water to from where I was is the stream that divides the eastern and western pack territories. We were free to use the border as a source of water so long as we didn't cross it and break the agreement we had with the eastern pack. I heard voices as I walked up and saw Winston and Tony talking. Normally I wouldn't eavesdrop, but I had an excuse in case I got caught. After all, I WAS just there for some water. I turned my ears to listen in on what those two old wolves had to say.

"You know there's no caribou left in the east!" Tony growled at Winston. Winston held his ground.

"YOU got a problem." Winston said plainly. Tony growled again.

"Unite the packs, Winston! It was YOU who gave the big speech about how your daughter, Kate and my son, Garth would marry and unite the packs!" Tony said. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Garth knows his responsibility, does Kate?" he asked. Winston groaned and nodded.

"Don't worry, she knows." Winston said. I wondered if that was the reason Kate was acting so uptight: she was in the middle of an arranged marriage. And I knew in a situation like this, the newlyweds would be expected to mate. That thought made my sick to my stomach.

"Good, than she can meet Garth tonight, at the moonlight howl." Tony said as he walked away. I couldn't stand to listen to it anymore. I knew Kate and I could never be together but I didn't expect to be ripped away from her.

The moonlight howl

I had to at least let her know that I was madly in love with her and make sure she knew what I felt. She had to know that I wasn't going to let go so easy, even if I had to force it. The howl was my one shot.

* * *

"She's already getting married? Ouch, that's rough, dude." Salty said apologetically as we walked to howling rock.

"So, if Kate's going to be with a guy, why are you trying to find her? You don't stand a chance, buddy." Shaky said. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, guys. Just go away and let me talk to her. I want to make sure she's happy, but I also want to make her feel bad for ignoring me since she got home. I want us to be friends again." I said. My friends looked at each other and walked away as I walked over to where Kate was waiting with a confused look on her face. "Hey there, Kate. Are you waiting for someone?" I asked. Kate shrugged.

"Uh, yes, maybe, I don't really know. My dad was acting all weird this afternoon and then he insisted that I go to the howl and wait for some eastern wolf named Garth. I don't know why." She said. My ears perked up.

"Your future mate." I said. Kate snapped her head back to me.

"My future WHAT?" Kate asked. I shrugged, hardly feeling bad for her.

"I overheard your dad and Tony talking about you and his son marrying to unite the packs. They're using you as a piece in their game." I said. It sounded harsh and the old Kate I knew would have cried, but while her ears drooped down a little, she was quick to find a reason to not let it get to her.

"Then that's what will happen." She said quickly. Her eyes showed sadness behind all the fake masks she was wearing to hold her alpha status. It hurt her that she wasn't told about it or asked if it was okay.

"Kate, it's not okay. It's not what you want and you have to throw everything away! You lose your life, your choice, your love life and most likely your virginity all to a guy you don't know!" I said in a rant. I was furious that she wasn't letting it bother her. A few hot tears ran down her cheeks.

"Those things are MY business. I might not know him but if having his pups saves out pack, I HAVE to mate with him." Kate said, doing her best to hold herself together. I shook my head.

"The howl doesn't start for an hour. I want to see how you REALLY feel and then I'll show you how I REALLY feel. Come on." I said, motioning her to follow. She looked around a little and then broke her hold, following quickly. I lead her to a small den about half a mile from the howling rock. We were far away from anyone else and we could speak openly. Kate had tears in her eyes and she obviously was upset about being forced into marriage.

"Okay, I'll admit that I don't want to marry this Garth and I don't want him to be my first time or have his pups or anything, but what can I do? It's war or I'm unhappy!" Kate screamed in frustration.

"Kate, you have a broken heart and now you know exactly how I feel! I understand that we can't be together but can you at least tell me how you felt? I loved, no, still love you! Do you know that?" I asked. Kate sniffled and nodded.

"Yes, I know you love me and I'm so sorry I can't love you back, because I don't know what love is! I don't know what to do. I don't want to give my first time to him..." Kate said. My mind was filled with rage and pain. I couldn't stand the thought of Kate losing her virginity to a male she didn't know. My mind boiled a sketchy plan that had no guarantee to work and was more likely that I'd end up in the pack's prison.

"Then give your virginity to me." I said out loud. Kate's face went a little pale.

"Humphrey, I couldn't do that even if I WASN'T getting married..." Kate said, giving me a chance to back down. I growled.

"Fuck the rules! It's YOUR vagina! Why couldn't you let me take it?" I asked as I moved towards her. Kate's face was turning red as she backed up.

"Don't do this, Humphrey..." she asked quietly. I laughed.

"You want it too." I said. Kate shook her head.

"N-no, I really don't." Kate said as her back touched the wall. I jumped forward and kissed her on the lips. She squirmed and protested but I found the strength to hold the alpha in place. I pulled away and kissed her neck.

"Let me." I said as I nipped her neck. Kate growled.

"Stop it right now or I'll scream!" she demanded, legs kicking. I smirked.

"No need, I'll be MAKING you scream in a minute." I said slyly. Kate blushed cherry red. I reached a paw between Kate's hind legs.

"D-don't you DARE touch me the... HUPHREY!" Kate screamed as my paw touched her folds gently. She was a little wet, which made me think she wasn't really against this.

"A little wet for not being interested, aren't we?" I asked Kate blushed and covered her eyes with her forepaws in absolute embarrassment. She didn't say anything and tried to hold in her soft groans as I rubbed her pink folds, poking her clitoris every once in a while. The more relaxed position of her body indicated that she was accepting my paw on her slit. The skin was hot and a little sticky. She only got wetter and smelled better. After a few more rubs, she shivered and fluids gushed from her vagina. She came.

"What's this, an orgasm? My my, you dirty girl! Did I get you off?" I said with a chuckle. Kate whimpered.

"I f-feel ashamed but I thought you getting me off would satisfy your want. C-can I just go now? You made me cum, what more could you want? Kate asked. I shook my head.

"Your cherry." I said as I pushed her chest to the ground and pulled her tail up with a paw. Kate whimpered.

"Humphrey, PLEASE! This is so wrong! I, I'll suck you off! Just don't pop my cherry!" Kate begged. She would normally be able to fight me off but the fatigue from hunting earlier in the day caused her weakness, at least that was my guess.

"I've always loved you and I want YOU to be MY first!" I sobbed. Tears formed a little and she smiled slightly but didn't say anything. I pushed forward and worked my tip through her quivering folds, which were still wet from her orgasm. Kate blushed extremely hard when I found her opening and sank three inches inside.

"Ahh, this is s-so wrong..." Kate said as I sank inside. I kissed her neck, which she no longer protested.

"It will feel good soon." I said to comfort her. I sort of felt bad. This wouldn't solve any problems in the long run. Kate nodded slowly.

"I, I know..." she said. My tip finally poked her cherry, causing her to whimper. We looked at each other. "We can go back and not do this..." Kate said with an uncertainty in her voice.

"Or you could lose your virginity to someone who has always been there for you." I countered. Kate blushed and closed her eyes.

"Just make up your mind." She said. I knew it would hurt our friendship forever, but I had to do it so she wouldn't regret giving her virginity to a stranger. I pulled my hips back and shoved hard forward into an amazing, exotic feeling. Kate screamed a little and groaned.

"It's in." I teased. She nodded.

"Y-yeah, I felt it ripping a hole in my hymen." She said almost jokingly. I pushed slowly in until my knot touched her swollen pussy lips.

"Mmm, you're so TIGHT!" I moaned into her ear. She blushed and shrugged.

"Um, y-you're pretty big..." She said. I still really didn't get one thing.

"Why aren't you screaming?" I asked. Kate blushed.

"B-because even though it started as kind of forced, I, I mean, I'm not hating it. I could have easily killed you. I still kind of want you to pull out and forget this happened but if you keep going, I promise it's between you and me." Kate said. I pulled all the way out until my tip rested in her slit. "So, are you stopping or... HOLY FUCK Mmmmm! Ahhh Y-yesssss..." Kate groaned as I shoved back inside as fast as I could, obviously sending waves of pleasure through her body. I didn't let her come up for air; I started mating with her, repeating the thrusts full length. Kate's muzzle was completely unhinged, drool dripping from her panting tongue. Her body twisted in all kinds of ways as reactions to the intercourse. A new smell started coming from Kate, and she smelled it too, causing her to blush heavily. It was the smell of female pheromones that were only released when a female is being very satisfied with the intercourse she is receiving. "Ahh, I, it might n-not be what I planned, b-but ahh this is a f-fucking awesome f-first time! Ohhhh..." Kate panted. I honestly didn't expect her to accept the advances as much as she did. My whole length was now easily gliding in and out of Kate very quickly. She was having a hard time standing on her paws which were shaking in pleasure. She could have been faking it the whole time, but I made one move that proved she was staying for the ride. I let her tail go, and she kept it up, even curling it over her back. One of my paws was on Kate's back for balance and the other that I used to hold her tail up was now free. I slid both of my forepaws down her sides and wrapped them around her waist. Her breathing was shaking a little.

"S-so we're really doing it? Artemis, am I really getting screwed by an omega?" Kate asked more calmly now. I smirked at her.

"Yes you are. Do you like it?" I asked as I sucked on her neck softly. She blushed again.

"Well, it feels great and it is SO illegal, but I get the point; I shouldn't marry Garth, but I have to. Just let me go, please?" Kate asked softly. I laughed a little.

"Kate, I don't think you understand. I'm going to finish this and cum inside of you. You're not in heat, right?" I said in a whisper. Kate's ears shot up straight.

"No I'm not. *sigh* Humphrey, I need to get back soon or I might be in trouble…" Kate said almost impatiently. I smiled and thrusted hard into her pussy so she gasped and fell to her chest.

"Don't worry. If you do what I say, you'll be out of here soon, okay?" I asked softly. Kate didn't say anything, but I wasn't going to be ignored. I pulled a paw back and swung it forward. Kate yipped with the slapping sound as my paw connected roughly with her rear.

"Did you hear me, bitch?" I said while growling. Kate whimpered.

"Y-yes I h-heard you…" She said with a little fear. I spanked her again harder. She whimpered and shivered.

"You will call me master for this alright, bitch?" I said harshly. Kate breathed harder and cried a little.

"Y-yes, m-master. I'm sorry, m-master." She whimpered. I smirked and pushed her hind legs apart and pounded her. She couldn't contain any of her growling moans as her pussy dripped with lubricant from the mating. Kate couldn't take the feelings anymore. "Mmmm I-I'm c-cumming!" Kate screamed as her back arched and her hips pushed back. I felt her contractions as she came violently, gasping and squirming. I couldn't take more either.

"Here it comes, bitch" I said as I pounded harder. Kate moaned and actually pushed back to help my knot slip inside. We heard the pop and I felt the rush of pleasure and my thick seed pumped out in long ropes, flooding Kate's womb completely within seconds. I saw her gritting her teeth and curling her paws as her was inseminated. She quite obviously felt it. My high slowly diminished and I fell on top of Kate who lay down slowly. I realized what all just happened and I felt a little guilty. "Kate, I, ah…" I started. Was it possible to apologize for a situation like this? Kate was panting lightly and she actually smiled a bit.

"Ah… well I will have to think for a long time about how to feel about this but, I, oh! Just kiss me! Fuck a girl and don't even kiss her? Kiss me, please." She asked. Now if that wasn't confusing, I don't know what is. I stood up a little and let Kate roll over. She moaned a little as the flesh inside of her twisted and rubbed her walls. For the first time that night, I looked into Kate's eyes. They were filled with satisfaction and exhaustion but something else as well. "I never lost that crush I had on you." She said with a little smile. I wagged my tail and smiled when I felt hers wagging too. Kate and I's muzzles connected and she pulled me down with her forepaws, twisting her head a little. Our tongues touched and just melted together, sliding over each other. That kiss lasted five minutes: the time it took for my knot to pull out. Kate blushed as we both looked at her swollen pussy which was dripping thick white drops of my seed. "Hey, just go. I've got to clean up and get to Garth, but I'll think about what you showed me, okay?" Kate said as she stood up on shaky legs.

"Okay." I said softly. Kate walked up and kissed my muzzle gently.

"Go be an omega. This never happened." Kate said with a wink. She walked away with a swing in her hips towards the stream with her tail up and my semen running out of her slit and down the backs of her hind legs.

**Hey guys! Once again sorry for the long wait. I hope you loved this one because it was really hard to figure out a plotline. Feel free to give me more requests though comments or private messages and heck, make as many as you want! Thanks guys.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	5. Information and thanks

First of all, no this is not another lemon. I'm sorry for the false indication. I want to thank those who have submitted requests and I encourage you to keep sending more. There has been a few of you who are recommending that I create a story out of one of the first two posts. Well I am sort of doing that except I wasn't really basing the idea on either of these stories (but it might end like the first one). I have an idea for a story and it sounds a bit typical but I think it will be unique in its own way. This story doesn't have a name yet but it will basically start at the end of the first movie. Humphrey will run away like we all thought he did and Kate will still pull away from the wedding between herself and Garth. She will chase after Humphrey and get very close but won't find him. In her sadness and despair, she howls in the night before turning to go on the long trip home, but Humphrey hears that howl because of how close she got. What happens then is the unique part but I've already said too much. I'll let you guys read it for yourselves once I get to it. The second part of posting this little thing is a shoutout to soren624 because I am using your request but I had a few questions that I PM'd you but haven't gotten a response so if you see this, please check your PM inbox. Thanks guys.

-GoldAlpha


	6. Double Trouble

**Hey guys, long time no see. I'm not going to explain why this took me so long because that's personal but here it is. You may notice that this story is very long and that's for two reasons. One, this story really needs a lot of detail. Two, this is actually two stories put together because two people requested something similar except one asked for a double date gone sexy time sort of thing with Claudette, Fleet, Magril and Runt (soren624), and another asked for a ClaudetteXRunt and MagrilXFleet mating season gone desperate thing (Anonymous). So this is a little of both and I hope you guys don't mind that. If you can't tell already, this story contains incest including sibling mating so if that's not your thing, you should skip this one. Enjoy this atrocious situation of nastiness that would probably not happen but this is the internet so why not? Please tell me what you think and please flood my inbox and review section with more requests. The pups are about the same age as Kate was in the beginning of the first movie in this story. Without further delay, here is Double Trouble told in 3rd person.**

* * *

Ever since the Great Games, Fleet and Claudette had a spark of romance. This first time relationship was new to them both and Humphrey being overprotective made it awkward for the two of them. They never went on any real dates because Claudette's parents were always there watching. There was no kissing, hugging or any touching allowed for them most of the time. It was a few months after the games and Claudette felt that she was old enough to be alone with a boy. She was getting sick of doing nothing fun with her new love, but knew just how to put an end to that.

"You want me to WHAT?" Runt asked in confusion, doing a double take on what he had just heard. Claudette rolled her eyes at her little brother. She had just asked him to ask Magril, Fleet's sister, to date him.

"Ask her out." she repeated with a smug grin. She knew being alone with Fleet wouldn't happen but at least she could get away with a little mischief if only her brother saw.

"Why would I do that, sis? I hardly know her and I hardly even know what she sounds like." Runt argued. This wasn't going to work by persuasion. She had to tell him the truth for him to consider.

"Ohh, okay I'll admit what I'm up to. Dad won't let Fleet and I do anything alone but if we tried a double date, maybe he'd let us out of his sight." Claudette explained to her slightly younger brother. Runt squinted suspiciously.

"What do you plan on doing out of sight? I don't want to be awkwardly standing there with Magril watching you and her brother make out!" Runt said before shivering in disgust at the thought. Claudette rolled her eyes at him dramatically.

"I just want to kiss him a little! Don't think you'll have to like... watch me mate with him or anything! "Claudette said out loud. Runts cheeks turned red from what she said and hers did too when it caught up with her. She let off a nervous laugh and rubbed a paw through her fur.

"Uhhhh..." Runt started to speak, but no words came out. Claudette shook her head.

"Uhh, let's just forget I said that, okay?" she said awkwardly. Neither of them ever talked about mating around each other so it was very strange for the two young wolves.

"Y-yeah... Um, I'll talk to Magril and if she seems cool, I'll ask her out, alright sis?" he said as he shied away slowly towards the den's entrance. Claudette looked away.

"Yeah, okay. Thanks bro..." she said as he ran out.

What an awkward moment.

* * *

Outside of the den, Runt shook off the nasty image that came into his head and looked around for Magril. He had only seen and talked to her once after the Great Games when he and his family visited her to see how her injuries from the games were doing. She looked okay and acted shy like it was the first time she ever spoke to anyone but her brother. That was mostly true. She had few friends and she was very shy. Runt found her walking along a fairly normal path for most wolves to the main valley.

"Hey, Magril! I haven't seen you since the games!" he said with an overly energetic tone. Magril backed up uneasily.

"Oh, y-yeah, Runt. Hey..." She said while sitting and defensively covering her forepaws with her wispy tail. Runt kept his smile up.

"How are you? I mean your leg and all?" he asked. Runt didn't know how to talk to girls. His sister didn't count but he felt so uneasy, especially with Magril. She looked at her leg and shrugged.

"It's fine, but it still hurts a little if I run so Fleet doesn't let me." she said. The games were months ago but torn muscles take a while to heal. Magril felt more relaxed about Runt and looked up for the first time. Both of their pupils practically melted into heart shapes when they looked at earth other. Runt suddenly understood all the cheesy and barf inducing babbling his sister had done the night after she met Fleet about how in love she was. He, his father and brother wore the same expression the whole time while Kate listened and giggled with Claudette. Humphrey and his sons went out and did something stupid to get away from the girly chatter.

"Wow..." both Runt and Magril said out loud at the same time. Both of them blushed and looked down. A random wolf who saw the two spoke up.

"Kiss her already!" he said before going back to his own business. The two young wolves' eyes met again and Runt made his move. Magril blushed heavily as Runt's muzzle connected with her own but she was in no way protesting. She kissed back a little. It was a short kiss and they pulled away quickly with hot blushes on their faces.

"Uhh, hey, Fleet and my sister are going on a date soon and they said I could come along if I had a date..." Runt said slowly and unsurely. Magril giggled a bit.

"Dating each other's siblings... sounds chaotic." she said with a little smirk. Runt smiled and motioned her to follow him.

* * *

"Oh no, absolutely not!" Humphrey said when Runt and Claudette came to him with their suggestion. Claudette pouted.

"But Dad, we won't be alone with the other at any point. Runt will always be watching me, right bro?" Claudette asked while looking at Runt.

Runt had temporary left Earth in terms of thought and was imagining a wonderful howl with Magril. She whispered something into his ear seductively.

"Fuck me. Hard." she said teasingly before walking out in front of him, swinging her hips slowly. She looked back, fluttering her eyes before lifting her tail to reveal her tight, pink, dripping wet...

"RUNT!" Claudette screamed, causing her little brother to fall over in sudden surprise. She muzzle pawed and groaned. He was going to ruin this for her. Humphrey laughed and shook his head at his daughter.

"Yeah it looks like he'll keep a real good eye on you, Claudette. Fleet and Magril can hang out at our den if you want but as your father, I forbid you to be alone with a boy until you're your grandmother's age." he said sternly. The soft sound of paw steps and giggling came from the front of the den. Kate walked in while smiling in amusement at her mate's parenting strategy. She had just walked back from dropping Stinky off at a friend's den for the night.

"Oh, Humphrey. Our pups are hardly pups anymore. They know what actions will lead to what reactions. Let them go have fun. See you 'pups' tomorrow." Kate said as she sat down and waved goodbye to the young wolves. Everyone had the same response but with slightly different tones.

"Tomorrow?!" they all asked, the younger ones far more thrilled than Humphrey. Kate rolled her eyes.

"We never let you pups have one sleepover with opposite gender wolves but now that you're older, go find an empty den and stay up all night playing games and goofing off. So long as Claudette doesn't come home pregnant, you can keep your wolfhood, Fleet." Kate said. Magril giggled as Fleet shivered and covered his crotch. Claudette was madly blushing.

"MOOOOMMM!" she complained out loud. Kate shrugged and patted her daughter's head. Humphrey had his eyes wide open.

"You're starting to take after your mother and that scares me..." Humphrey said fearfully. Kate smiled and nodded. Fleet grabbed Claudette's paw.

"Let's go before they change their mind or something gets weirder." he whispered. They both turned tail followed by Runt and Magril.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting now, leaving a shimmering orangish gold color across the tall grass.

"So, where do you girls want to eat?" Fleet asked as they trekked alongside a stream. Magril shrugged, as she didn't know her way around the eastern pack yet. Claudette, however, blurted right out.

"Behind the waterfall!" she said excitedly. There was a small waterfall, about ten feet high as part of the stream. There was also a cave behind it that they could spend the night in.

"Looks perfect! I'll go get some caribou!" Fleet said as the others walked behind the stream of water. It was kind of small but it was enough for four.

"So what do you girls want to do tonight?" Runt asked as they got inside. The two females looked at each other and immediately realized that they had the same idea. Little sly smiles showed up at the corners of their muzzles.

"Truth or dare!" they both said at the same time. Runt smiled a little at this. It sounded like fun to him.

A few minutes later, Fleet pulled a caribou into the cave.

"Dinner is served!" He announced to them. Everyone crowded around.

"How did you manage to get a whole animal, Fleet?" Magril asked as they started tearing chucks off. Fleet shrugged.

"Eh, I just said I was going on a double date." he said with a little chuckle. They all started enjoying the large meal. After everyone had enough, Fleet dragged the remaining meat outside.

* * *

Fleet came back in and stretched out his back slowly.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked. The other three wolves looked at each other and smirked, knowing the answer to that question.

"So, Fleet... truth or dare?" Magril asked her brother. Fleet was a little surprised at this sudden question.

"Ah, truth I guess." He said. Magril smirked.

"Have you and Claudette made out before?" she asked. Fleet's face went red as well as Claudette's.

"N-no, her parents were always watching but they did turn their heads for a little kiss sometimes." he said with a shrug. Everyone looked around, not knowing who should go next. Fleet grabbed a piece of wood that was in the corner and brought it to the middle. It had one side that looked like an arrow. "Okay, how about whoever just had to say a truth or do a dare spins and they get to ask truth or dare to whoever it lands on? Also if you spin and it lands on yourself, you get to choose truth or dare and what they have to say or do to anyone else or multiple others that they have to do together." Fleet said. Everyone seemed okay with the idea, so Fleet spun the piece of wood. It slowed to a stop at Claudette. The lovers smiled at each other.

"Heck, dare." Claudette said. Fleet sat and thought.

"I dare you to fight Runt!" he said quickly. Before Runt could say anything, his sister had him pinned and wouldn't let him up.

"Alpha skills." she said proudly before finally letting him up.

"That SO wasn't cool." Runt said as he moved back over to the circle. Claudette smiled at him.

"You go ahead and spin. You deserve it." she laughed. Everyone laughed a bit as he spun his turn, which landed on Magril. Runt thought it was about time a little "tension" be built up.

"Truth" Magril said quietly. Runt knew what to ask now and he just hoped Fleet would be okay with it.

"Do you ever masturbate, Magril?" he asked his new girlfriend. Everyone gasped a little. Magril blushed heavily as they all listened in. Even Fleet seemed a little interested in his sister's personal sexual activities.

"Ahh, well, I, um, I d-do sometimes... mostly when in h-heat..." She said. Her legs were shaking. Fleet walked over and hugged his sister.

"It's okay, sis. If it makes you feel better, I do too." Fleet whispered so only Magril could hear. She blushed a little at this information but it also comforted her to know she wasn't alone, but she already knew that anyway. She spun the "bottle" and it landed on herself. She sighed, glad that she got to do this.

"You are all going to tell me the truth. Do you guys all masturbate too?" she asked curiously.

"Same boat, girl. I can't get through the season without it." Claudette said.

"I can't either to be honest. I know it's kind of wrong to beat off to the scent because most of it is coming from... well..."

"Mom and I's heat." Claudette finished the statement. Runt blushed, having no clue that she knew. "Don't worry, bro. Mom says it's natural and I don't mind you doing it. Mom caught you once by the way but didn't tell you." Claudette smiled. Runt blushed heavily at the information.

"Hey, Magril, I know you know that I do, but to be completely honest, one time I came home and you were really going at it with your paw so I hid around the corner to make things less awkward. I heard you moan and pant and to be honest, it ah, it turned me on a little, especially when you growled and moaned louder because I knew you were, uh, 'finishing'." Fleet said shyly. Magril's face was red and she almost spoke but Fleet stopped her. "I'm not done, I have more to admit. When you left, your tail was up and I, I looked longer than I should have... you were DRIPPING wet and I've never seen a girl like that. I walked inside with a full boner at this point, and I found your, well, I'm just gonna say it. I found your cum. It smelled good, so I thought it might, and it did, taste good. I licked as much as I could and once I remembered where it came from, I put a paw on my wolfhood and stroked it until I came in the same spot you did. I panicked once I realized what I did so I just ran. I couldn't look at you the same for a week." Fleet said. A familiar smell started filling the den slowly. Magril's face was cherry red but she smiled a little.

"You want to know the truth? I found that cum and thought it was from some random pervert who saw me but I smelled YOU in it. I was a mixture of flattered and embarrassed that I caused my brother to do that, and to be honest, it turned me on again. I tasted a little and pawed myself while, uh, don't judge me on this but I sat in it and rubbed my vagina in the semen for a thrill until I had another orgasm in it. I was too embarrassed to tell you." Magril said. Claudette shook her head out of the trance she was in and blushed madly as she touched between her legs to find herself wet. Runt was doing her best to cover himself too while Fleet let it hang in the open, making Claudette wetter from the sight. Magril walked forward to spin, lifting her tail at Fleet to tease him. He blushed but got a sappy smile on his face as he looked and the wet lips of Magril's vagina.

"Stop staring at my pussy, you pervert! You have a girlfriend!" she giggled and she lifted her tail up more anyways. It landed on Fleet.

"Dare." he said plainly. An evil smile showed up on her face.

"Go paw Claudette to orgasm with all of us watching." she said. Fleet turned and shyly smiled at Claudette with flat ears. Claudette was blushing madly but she smiled back shyly.

"A-are you okay with that, Claudette?" Fleet asked her. She smiled and shrugged.

"Sure, a bit embarrassing but yeah I'll go with it." she said. Runt's wolfhood stiffened more from the corrupted images of Claudette moaning in pleasure. Fleet walked over and licked Claudette's neck, making her giggle and moan a little. He kept licking her neck and let his paw drift down her front. Every spot he touched slightly changed her reaction. Touching her chest made her breathing faster. Touching her stomach made her moan, a nipple made it louder. She opened her hind legs to her spectators to reveal her dripping opening, ready for pleasure. Runt started panting and wanted so much to jerk off, but he was unsure. Fleet touched her clitoris, causing her to gasp and throw her head into his shoulder. Fleet did it again before moving his paw to her opening, running the rims and coating his paw is juice. Runt was in a daze, memorized with Claudette's soft, passionate moaning. He was curious about a few things like do all girl's pussies taste the same? He could find out if Claudette would be okay with being girl number two. Her back arched sharply and she moaned with a squeak in her voice. Even with that, it was a clear message.

"I-I'm close..." Claudette said shakily. Her pink opening was oozing was sticky clear liquid. The signal seemed to only make Fleet want to work harder. He moved his paw across her opening faster and pressed into it harder. Claudette was moaning in shrieks of pleasure for a few moments before her young body couldn't take it and allowed her an orgasm. "Ahhh! OHHH FLEET F-FUCK YES! D-DON'T S-STOP! I-I'M CUMMING! I'M C-CUMMIMG!" she screamed. Fleet kept up his paw work even though fluid was gushing from her vagina and soaking his paw. Runt had never seen a female in such a state as a blissful orgasm. He hadn't really expected to see such a thing for a long time much less from his own sister! Fleet slowly slowed down, Claudette's hips rolling slowly against his paw to release all tension in the closure of her orgasm. Her panting indicated just how much it took out of her and she was now all wet in the rear. Slowly, she stood up and looked at the mess that she made. A smile went across her face. "I REALLY squirted, didn't I?" She asked to no one in particular. Runt nodded in response, mesmerized by the amount of fluid that came out of Claudette's body. "I should go clean up and..."

"No!" Fleet and Runt said at the same time. She looked surprised.

"You smell amazing! Just leave it." Fleet said. Claudette understood why Fleet wanted her smell but her brother... She turned to him.

"Like Fleet said, Your sex smell is kind of amazing, e-even to me..." he admitted. Claudette felt a confidence boost and sat back down, proud, in a way, that even her brother couldn't resist her smell. Fleet stood up and spun the piece of wood again and it landed right back on him. He saw Runt really suffering from his desires. Everyone eagerly awaited Fleet's command.

"Runt, my friend, welcome to paradise! I dare BOTH of you girls to work together and suck Runt off. Rules are you both have to have equal time on him and Claudette; you have to swallow all of what comes out in the end! And don't worry; I'll take care of BOTH of your pussies..." Fleet said. Runt almost passed out. His girlfriend and sister sucking him off? It had to be some dirty dream! Magril and Claudette shared a shy and embarrassed glance but smiled a little too. Runt lay down on his back and just waited. Both girls walked up, one on either side, both staring at the throbbing rod of flesh.

"I believe the sister gets first taste..." Magril teased. Claudette blushed but played her game.

"No, it's the girlfriend. I just get leftovers." Claudette said. Runt was losing his mind. He whimpered and the girls smiled.

"Together" they both said quietly before Runt was exposed to the incredible sensation of warm, wet, rough tongues gliding up the sides of his shaft slowly, one on each side. The excitement caused Runt to arch his back and release a dribble of precum. The girls tasted the hot, salty fluid greet their tongues, but they continued on. Since Claudette already had one orgasm, Fleet slowly nudged his sister's tail aside. Magril knew what was coming and it caused her to blush madly. As her tongue took a stroke up Runt's shaft, she also felt the pulsing pleasure of Fleet's tongue gently parting her vaginal lips and rubbing the rough surface of his mouth against her silky insides.

"F-Fleet..." she said shakily. Fleet pulled away, unsure if that's what she wanted.

"Should I stop?" He asked his sister. She let Claudette take over for a second.

"N-no! Keep licking my opening... f-feels so g-good..." she panted softly. Fleet felt his wolfhood get harder from those words, so he returned to sinking his tongue inside of her juicy opening, enjoying the sweet flavor. Runt was in a state of pure pleasure. One tongue would go up while the other went down. He could see that Magril was trying to hold in her own moans as Fleet ate her out slowly. He looked over to Claudette and noticed dripping coming from her rear. She was turned on again. Magril was really struggling now, moaning uncontrollably as Fleet licked her. She could feel that his tongue was no longer just restricted to her vagina. He had been kissing all around her rear and took a few swipes at her anus, but she liked it. Claudette couldn't take it, so she balanced herself on her front paw and reached the other to her opening. She was in an absolute daze, tasting the hot, salty precum dribbling down her brother's wolfhood and pawing herself. Runt watched his sister's paw movement on her crotch, even more turned on. He wanted more. To see more. To taste more. Slowly he moved a paw to her hip. Claudette didn't really think anything of it at first until Runt started to pull her closer. When her legs were next to her brother's head, she saw what he wanted. With a shy blush and a little hesitation, she swung her left hind leg over his head. One leg was on each side now and Claudette felt her heart racing as she lifted her tail and exposed her most private place to her brother. Her pink vagina dripped a little with excitement on Runt's face and he knew Claudette would really love what he was about to do.

"Get your juicy pussy down here, sis." He said. That was something he never thought he'd say to Claudette and Claudette never though she's hear that from Runt. A hot blush covered her face but she needed another orgasm as soon as possible, so she spread her legs a little more and lowered herself to Runt's muzzle. Runt put his paws on his sister's curvy hips and took a deep whiff of her mating scent. Runt couldn't believe what he was about to do with his sister. Claudette kept licking up and down Runt's wolfhood, actually enjoying it at this point. She was about to suck in his tip for a bit when she felt a pleasurable tingle shoot through her body. Moaning a little was the only reaction she could have to the teasing lick across her folds. Runt took another lick when Claudette opened her legs further, revealing that she wanted it as much as him. Her soft moans of pleasure joined Runt's as her teased her folds. Runt was now getting close to finishing, and Magril noticed. She took one last slow lick before nodding to Claudette.

"His load is all yours." she said before turning to tackle her brother to the ground, immediately sucking at his tip.

"Ohh, Magril..." Fleet moaned in pure pleasure before burying his muzzle into Magrils wet slit. Now with Magril gone, Claudette carefully slid her muzzle around Runt's wolfhood, taking as much of him in as she could. The feeling surprised Runt and brought him to a quick climax. Claudette was just as surprised and almost jumped, but she relaxed and slowly slid her muzzle up and down as the hot, sticky, salty fluid coated the inside of her mouth in thick spurts.

"He's cummimg in MY mouth! My brother! I can't believe it..." Claudette thought as she sucked the last drop out. She pulled off slowly as to wipe the pulsing organ clean. Semen was packed in her mouth tightly. Claudette thought about a dirty plan. She stood up and sat on her brother's chest, legs spread a little so her vagina was in his view. Runt glanced up at his sister, waiting for whatever was coming next. Claudette smirked a little and slowly opened her muzzle, showing her brother the mess he made in there. Runt's eyes widened as she saw HIS cum stretching between the top and bottom of her mouth and dripping down her neck and then chest slowly. She slowly closed her muzzle and made and emphasized swallowing sound, just for good measure. Slowly and seductively, she opened her muzzle again, and what Runt saw was even more attractive in his mind than his semen: nothing. Runt felt his stomach twist a little as Claudette felt the salty fluid slip into hers. Neither said anything, mainly because once both realized what just happened, their tongues were in each other's muzzles.

A few feet away, Fleet and Magril were in a sixty nine position, rolling their hips into the other's muzzle. Magril slid her muzzle up and down a little faster with each minute, trying to use as much saliva as she could to make it more comfortable for her brother. Fleet was doing his best to eat Magril out using mostly his tongue. Her taste was strange, not horrible, but not fresh spring water either. It was enjoyable enough though. The only things he could really see from the angle were the bottom of her tail, the fur on her rear, and her tail hole. Her looked at the puckered pink hole and wondered if she'd like...

Magril felt a sudden change the made her gasp. Her ears shot up and a hot blush covered her face.

"Ah, bro, that's my, uhh..." she said awkwardly. Fleet processed the taste, which really wasn't good, but he didn't mind.

"I know, your anus. Does it, ah, does it feel good?" he asked as her took a few for laps across her asshole. She closed her eyes and let the tongue touch her anus, trying to answer Fleet's question. A little moan escaped her.

"Y-yeah it feels good, but it won't make me cum, I don't think. How's it ah *giggle* how's it taste?" she asked, giggling at the tickling sensation it brought. Fleet pulled away for a second.

"Tastes like ass." he said with a smirk. Magril rolled her eyes and smiled at him.

"That's because it IS ass, Fleet." she said with a playful tone. He laughed and gave the hole one last lick before sliding back to her slit, earning a moan.

"Feels better here?" he asked. Magril relaxed into him and took a slow lick up his wolfhood.

"Much" she said with a smile before sliding his organ back into her muzzle.

Claudette and Runt were done kissing and now Claudette had her eyes closed and her muzzle open to let out her moans. She was sitting on Runt's face while he ate her out slowly.

"I'm g-getting close, b-bro..." she moaned, feeling the pleasure in her core sharply increase. He smiled and licked her anus slowly, making her gasp.

"Cum all over my muzzle, sis." Runt said before pushing his tongue deep between her folds and licking in fast circles. Claudette squirmed uncontrollably and screamed so loud the the whole pack would have heard her cry of pleasure if it hadn't been for the waterfall.

"Yes YES! F-FASTER! I'M, I-I'M C-CUMMING!" she moaned loudly as her pussy sprayed fluids all over her brother's face. Claudette trembled as she finished her orgasm before collapsing to the ground. Runt carefully cleaned her folds as she was still sensitive. Claudette lay there moaning a little still, tired from her second climax of the night, but she would soon build up enough strength for a few more. She rolled off to the side and closed her eyes for the time being.

Fleet felt very close and could tell that Magril was too. He licked faster and deeper at her dripping hole, determined to get her off. Magril moaned uncontrollably and spat Fleet's wolfhood out, afraid she'd bite if she came first. She decided to let Fleet finish her first. She opened her legs as far as she could, which allowed Fleet to hit a sensitive stop. Magril gasped and panted as she started to cum. She was less loud about it than Claudette, it was just her nature.

"Mmm Fleet... Y-yes I'm c-cumming..." she moaned in almost a whisper. Fleet could taste her orgasmic fluids come out and he licked them up happily. Magril panted for a second before taking in Fleet's wolfhood again. He let his sister's hips go and let her please him, admiring how aroused he had made her at the same time as she didn't put her tail down. She pushed down further with each time, hoping to get him off soon. Fleet was closer than she expected. Let Claudette, she jumped a bit when he started, but relaxed her jaw once she realized what was happening to let the salty fluid fill her muzzle. She swallowed in a few gulps to get it all down before rolling to the side. All four wolves panted and rested for a bit. The girls got up and started whispering gossip. The male's thought the fun was over, but the females had other ideas.

* * *

"Our virginities? A-are you sure, Claudette?" Magril whispered back. Magril nodded.

"I want to lose mine to Fleet tonight, and I think it would be cool if you lost yours to Runt." she said. Magril blushed.

"A-are you in heat?" she asked. Claudette shook her head.

"No, are you?" she asked. Magril shook her head.

"N-no, I'm not." she responded. Claudette smiled a sly smile.

"You know what that means? We can't get pregnant! And it also means they can finish _inside _of us!" Claudette said excitedly with a little shiver. Magril blushed harder.

"Y-you take the lead..." she said shyly. Claudette smiled and walked seductively over to where Fleet was laying down.

"Ya know, Fleet, I'm not in heat and I REALLY want it..." Claudette said as she lifted her tail at him. His eyes went wide.

"Y-you mean you want me to, w-with you?" he stuttered. She giggled seductively.

"I want you to mate with me." she said as she shook her rear. Fleet's jaw dropped and he looked at Runt as if for permission. Runt shrugged.

"That's between you and her, bro. She's my sister but your lover. Just be careful with her." Runt said. Fleet stood up, wolfhood already growing as he approached her. Claudette let him put his head under her tail and giggled as he sniffed her. Magril watched from a distance as Fleet licked her slit a few times, getting her lubricated for mating. Claudette dug her claws into the dirt, thinking about what was to come. Fleet put a paw on her hip and slowly mounted her. Claudette smiled and opened her legs a little.

"Fuck me, Fleet." she said softly. Fleet leaned in and kissed her neck, nibbling a little too as he moved around in search for her opening. Claudette moaned as he found it and started pushing in slowly. He was hesitant as he wasn't sure how to do this. Claudette giggled. "I know it's gonna hurt a little, but just do it." She encouraged. With that, he took a deep breath and thrusted into her as hard as he could, feeling the thin barrier break and his whole length being squeezed. Claudette started grinding her teeth a little. It hurt, but it was bearable. Fleet on the other hand had his tongue out.

"You f-feel amazing inside..." He moaned. On the other side of the den, Magril couldn't take it anymore. She got up and took a position next to Claudette. She looked at Runt and lifted her tail.

"M-mate with me too. I'm already wet just, j-just fuck me." she said. Runt was surprised while Claudette smirked. Runt stood and decided to go for it. He mounted Magril without hesitation and found her opening quickly. "Ahh, mmm oh fuck..." she groaned as her pushed in and ripped through her barrier. He moaned as her felt her insides clamping down on him. With a few more gentle pushes, both girls slowly started feeling pleasure.

"Mmm your dick is huge, Fleet." Claudette moaned. Fleet smirked and pushed a little harder into her. Magril lowered her head and panted as amazing pulses of pleasure coursed through her core. Claudette suddenly screamed when she felt Fleet grow large enough for his tip to poke the opening of her womb. "S-so deep..." she mumbled in bliss. Magril screamed too a second later when she felt the same thing. Fleet and Runt could feel the girls grow more moist and hot. It was almost too much to handle for the males. Fleet moved his paws over Claudette's body while taking hard, rhythmic thrusts. His paws ran over her stiff, sharp nipples, making her softly moan.

"Your body is amazing..." he whispered softly, making her blush and smile.

"Y-yours too. Mmm I'm gonna cum soon, Fleet." Claudette panted. "Then I want you to cum inside me..." Fleet smiled and rammed into her harder. She tensed and squeaked instead of screamed as her orgasm overtook her. Fleet moaned as he felt her vaginal muscles contract around his rod.

"M-me too, Runt!" Magril screamed. Runt panted at the contractions of Magril's orgasm, enjoying the lubrication it provided. Both girls slowly collapsed to the ground, screaming and moaning as the males took dominance over them. Wet slapping echoed in the den as the females accepted and prepared to be inseminated. Runt felt it come faster than he had hopped, hardly realizing it was happening until Magril moaned a little different.

"YESSSS RUNT! CUM IN ME! FILL MY WOMB!" She screamed. Runt shoved harder and harder, sending his life fluids deep in Magril until his knot popped inside and locked them together. The couple collapsed to the ground heaving heavily as the stream of semen slowly stopped.

Fleet had Claudette in a daze. She couldn't think of anything but her pleasure. In such a daze that she didn't hear him.

"Oh fuck! I'm cummimg, Claudette!" he moaned out, slamming harder in an attempt to knot her. Claudette was shaken out of the dazd when she felt the hot, sticky fluid splash inside of her womb, causing her to tremble and moan erotically. With a final thrust, Fleets knot popped inside and both wolves collapsed.

Only the sound of panting could be heard in the cave, echoing from the walls. Fleet slowly rubbed Claudette's tense shoulders and Runt rubbed Magril's hips. They would all surly be sore tomorrow. Claudette was the first to speak after the ten minute silence.

"That was amazing." she said almost awkwardly. None of them regretted anything that happened but there was still a tension in the air, like everyone wanted something no one wanted to mention. Fleet slowly pulled his deflated wolfhood from Claudette's vagina, causing her to moan slightly. Runt did the same, seeing a mixture of fluids come out of Magril when he did.

"We should really take a bath..." Runt said. Everyone nodded in agreement. The four young wolves got to their feet, stumbling around and groaning from their sore hind legs. The water was slightly cold as it was now around eleven at night and the cool Canadian air chilled the little pool. The boys cleaned the girl's fluids from their wolfhoods and the girls washed out their openings to get rid of the extra semen. They all sat in silence, wondering who would break it. Would their night go on or would they all be too afraid to say what they all wanted?

"S-so, Runt. W-would you, I don't know, ever consider mating with Claudette?" Magril asked. Everyone seemed surprised that she would say it, but also kind of glad.

"Y-yeah I guess I would. Would you consider getting dirty with Fleet?" he asked. Their heart rates beat faster in unison. Was this going where they thought?

(If you don't like what's coming, turn away now because yes it's going there)

"Y-yeah, maybe. Y-you guys, maybe wanna, t-try it?" Magril asked. Runt slowly nodded and looked at his sister who was bushing. Claudette slowly nodded that she would after a moment. Fleet smiled a little and shrugged before nodding. The heart beat increased tenfold. They all stood for a second before the girls smirked at each other and lifted their tails, this time for their own brothers.

The males followed after their sisters, Fleet immediately licking at Magril's opening. Runt took more time, gently running his paw up and down Claudette's slit. They all panted heavily. Not only were they about to fuck with their siblings, they were breaking pack law! Runt slowly pushed his tongue between Claudette's folds, making her moan slightly. It didn't take long for the girls to get wet. The thought of what they were doing was almost enough. Since they were all already tired, the girls laid on their backs instead of standing. It was a slightly unusual position for mating but the only one that would be comfortable. Runt leaned in and kissed his sister's neck softly, causing her to giggle. She looked into his eyes and nodded down to tell him that she was ready. Runt smiled stupidly and tried to find her opening.

Fleet was also looking for Magril's opening as he kissed her chest, making her squirm. Little gasps cane from both girls as the boys found their marks. All four wolves moaned together as the throbbing rods of flesh disappeared in each girl's folds.

"You feel amazingly hot, sis." Fleet said as he pulled out for another thrust.

"Mmmm and you feel so hot in me too." Magril moaned. They continued slowly mating while Runt and Claudette decided to speed up. Well, Claudette did at least.

"F-faster, bro, I'm already getting close." Claudette moaned. Runt bit her neck a little and thusted faster.

"Does this feel good, you dirty bitch?" he asked quietly. She was surprised to be called that by Runt but she saw that it was meant to be a turn on, not an insult.

"Yeah, y-your dirty b-bitch of sister wants your cock." she moaned back. Runt pounded harder but he could tell this round wasn't going to last as long as the first.

Fleet began to pick up speed and power, making Magril slide a little back and forth on the ground. They were both sweating profusely and panting loudly.

"I'm a-about to cum, F-Fleet..." Magril warned quietly. Fleet knew he couldn't last through the feeling of her orgasm.

"I probably will when you do because I'm already close..." he warned. Magril nodded in understanding, feeling extremely worn down.

"Ahhh, ah, oh, R-Runt, I'm c-cumming!" Claudette moaned as she had her last orgasm of the night. Runt couldn't take the feeling of his sister's orgasm, like he predicted. He moaned and pushed hard to lock his knot in place before shivering as his white fluid streamed out in a more solid flow than the first time. Claudette gasped and squirmed a little at the feeling of having her womb swollen with semen again. Runt let out the last of it and collapsed on his sister, hugging her close as he did.

Magril panted hard and just screamed as her own orgasm was next. Fleet felt her intense contractions suck at his wolfhood, wanting what it offered. Fleet tried to hold on and give her more, but her vagina got what it was looking for. With a groan, Fleet let out his stream of seed into Magril's waiting womb. They both moaned softer and softer until he collapsed on her like Runt did. All four wolves were drained of energy and mating fluids, setting up the perfect scenario for quick sleep. Before anyone could speak or lift their heads, all four were fast asleep for the night.

(Sorry that was short but I didn't want to be too repetitive)

* * *

Humphrey looked up at the night sky while Kate still lay in the back of the den, panting with pleasure from the couple's night alone.

"You were an absolute ANIMAL, Humphrey! I didn't know I could cum SIX times before you!" she giggled as she got up and walked up to her mate. "Let's do it again, it's been weeks since we've had sex!" she suggested as she tried to pull him back into the den for another crazy session. Humphrey sighed.

"Do you think the pups are staying out of trouble?" he asked with a concerned tone. Kate almost couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I don't think they're staying out of trouble! With the four of them I'd say that's double trouble. They're young, Humphrey. Let them have fun. I wouldn't have let them go if the girls were in heat but they're not so whatever happens is safe." she said as she rested her head on his shoulder. His eyes went wide.

"You expect that they're mating?!" He said in horrified surprise. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Humphrey, remember the things WE did at that age?" She reminded him. He huffed out a sigh.

"Well that was different! We didn't mate and it was to help your heat!" he said in defense. Kate giggled and swished her tail over Humphrey's face.

"Eating me out was against pack law at the time and if it were just to help my heat, than why would I suck your dick after every time?" she asked. Humphrey shrugged.

"I don't know, payment for my services?" he asked. Kate muzzle pawed.

"No, you omega! It's because I had a crush on you too!" she said. Humphrey squinted and suddenly realized how stupid he was.

"Oh..." he said. Kate giggled and smacked his head playfully.

"Yeah 'Oh' you stupid omega." she said while rubbing her head against his.

"Do you think they'll be okay, though?" he asked. Kate smiled and kissed down his chest.

"They'll be just fine." She said before reaching her destination. Humphrey moaned and held her head as she sucked gently.

"Oh Kate..." he panted. They hadn't done this since they were their kids' age.

"Eat me out after?" Kate asked. Something else they hadn't done in a long time. Humphrey nodded and enjoyed her warm tongue as it pleased him.

* * *

Claudette slowly woke up as rays of sunlight hit her eyes. She sniffed the air and smelled the pungent oder of day old sex. Runt had rolled off to the side some time in the night but Fleet was still on Magril. Claudette felt extremely sore but happy at the same time, at least until she saw the sun.

"WAKE UP, GUYS! IT'S LIKE NOON!" she yelled out. The other three wolves jumped up and realized what the problem was.

"Oh shit! I told Dad we'd be back at you guys' den by eleven! Why did I say that?" Fleet panicked. All four wolves jumped into the water and cleaned themselves as fast as they could before running towards their destination. They had no plan and they were all soaking wet.

Back at Kate and Humphrey's den, Nars tapped his paw on the ground.

"My son told me eleven and it's at least noon. Where do you think they could be?" Nars asked. He had been waiting for almost an hour and was beginning to worry. His pups still didn't really trust him because of the whole Great Games incident but he hoped that wouldn't last long.

"Don't worry, Nars. They probably just went to hang out a bit longer around the territory. They'll be back soon." Kate said reassuringly. Just then, the pups ran up to the mouth of the den, panting and still wet.

"We're here! We're here! Sorry!" Claudette said while her eyes darted around frantically.

"Where were you guys?" Nars asked worridly, seeming to scan his pups for injury.

"Uhh, you see..." Fleet started, having no clue what to say.

"And why are you guys all wet?" Humphrey added. The pups looked at each other.

"Uhhh..." They all said. The older wolves leaned in for the explanation.

"We went swimming!" Magril suddenly blurted out. Everyone nodded quickly and flashed the best innocent smile they could. Kate leaned into Humphrey.

"They definitely did it." she whispered. Humphrey cringed.

"I can tell, but you don't have to keep saying it!" he whispered back.

"Weelll I hope you guys had lots of fun, but we have to get ready to go on vacation now so say goodbye for a little while." Kate said cheerfully. The four younger wolves sighed in relief. Fleet gave Claudette a kiss on the cheek and Runt gave Magril one, sort of surprising Nars, but he relaxed and figured it had to happen someday.

"Bye guys!" Runt and Claudette said as they waved goodbye to their lovers and friends. Fleet and Magril waved back. They all knew that they would be having more nights like it in the future.

* * *

**HOLY SHIT THAT WAS A LONG STORY! It was around 7500 words, I believe. In word with 12 point Times New Roman and double space, that's 27 pages. Sorry for any typos or weird wording but it's really hard to catch everything in such a long story. It was totally worth it though and I hope you guys can forgive me for taking so long but I'll try to make quicker stories in the future. Please send more requests, maybe even some with pairings that have never been done! And don't be afraid to tell me what you thought of this story. I'll be seeing you guys in the next lemon. Have a great day!**

**-GoldAlpha**


	7. Sisters with a Real Bond

**Hey what's up guys? Yeah it's been a while again and after writing this I realized I have done more PM requests than review requests so I'll try to do a review one next. I love to do technology experiments but that lead to me accidentally re-flashing the ROM on my phone without saving my stories elsewhere so a story I wrote was completely erased, sorry. This story was requested to be anonymous by a PM but it has a twist that you guys will like. Read about that at the end. This is a heavy incest KateXLilly so just a warning on that. This is set in the first movie before Humphrey and Kate were captured so neither Kate nor Lilly are married. Please enjoy **_**Sisters with a Real Bond**_**.**

* * *

"KATE!" Lilly yelled as loud as her omega lungs would allow. There was nothing really wrong other than the tragic knot in her fur.

Seconds later, Kate burst through the front of their family's den, baring her teeth at the ready to defend her sister.

Lilly giggled a bit at Kate's stance and growling. Her sister always took everything too seriously even when there was no chance of danger. "Slow down there, speedy! Can you help me get this knot out?" Lilly asked with a perfectly innocent smile.

Kate stood for a second and looked at Lilly like she had worms coming out of her ears. Legs still apart, ready for an attack, Kate suddenly got extremely angry when she realized that there was no problem. "LILLY! A KNOT in you FUR? THAT'S why you were SCREAMING for help?!" Kate asked while growling again. Lilly looked scared for a second before bursting out in a fit of laughter, which only angered Kate more. "WHAT THE FUCK, LILLY! I thought you were being tortured or raped or something!" she yelled in frustration to her little sister. Lilly shrugged.

"Uh, fashion emergency? duh?" she said matter-o-factly. Kate's jaw just dropped in disbelief.

"I should BEAT your ASS!" Kate growled. Lilly sighed in her own increasing frustration.

"Why can't we be normal sisters? I TRY to be a good sister and have fun with you! I TRY to be a normal girl and freak out about fur knots. I WANT us to be normal sisters who talk about males and romance and sex but sometimes you seem to have a splintered stick shoved so far up your anus that you can't even walk to family dinner without standing straight and showing no emotions!" Lilly yelled. Kate stood in absolute shock, never expecting to hear something like that come from Lilly. She stuttered out a few incoherent words before sitting and taking a deep breath.

"Y-you're right... I should relax when I'm not on duty. Hey, how about we spend tonight, you know, bonding. You can, uh, help pull the splinters out of my an... you get the point." Kate said with a little blush. Lilly laughed and pushed Kate playfully.

"First thing's first! You can't be afraid to talk to me about anything. I will keep all your secrets and I'll trust you to keep mine. So spill, what are your deepest secrets?" Lilly asked. Kate's face started heating up as all the things she always wanted to keep to herself began to fill the front of her mind. The time she masturbated in their den and when everyone smelled it, claimed that there was some pervert intruder. The time that she went to a party after she told her parents that she was going to a friend's den and got extremely drunk from fermented berries. And of course, her darkest fantasy about her sex life, her occasional incest fantasy. She shivered at the thought and the image of her father slowly sliding his massive wolfhood between her dipping wet folds. Would Lilly judge her on these fantasies? She had images of doing dirty things to Lilly as well occasionally.

"Uh, c-could you share first?" Kate blushed. She wanted to make sure her secrets weren't far worse than Lilly's. Lilly shrugged.

"Alright, but, p-please don't judge me on any of these..." she said with her own embarrassment. Kate smiled and nodded, knowing her own fantasies. Lilly took in a deep breath and let it out. "I, I got drunk a few weeks ago during a party and there was this cute guy and my judgment wasn't the best, so I let him, he, it's not his fault and I'm okay but, I'm not a virgin anymore..." she said shyly. Kate's jaw dropped in disbelief. She was still a virgin herself but she didn't think of it too often. She only had two questions for her sister.

"Is there any chance you'll get pregnant? And... who was it?" Kate asked curiously. Lilly giggled.

"No, it was a while ago now and I haven't shown signs or anything and I wasn't in heat. And, well, it was Humphrey! We KNOTTED and OH MH ARTEMIS it felt so great I've never been that wet! I came like three times before he did! He, ah, he kinda asked me out after apologizing for his poor judgment and I'm thinking about it!" She said with more enthusiasm. Kate had wide eyes. They both knew Humphrey from puppyhood and in some ways, Kate was glad it was Humphrey to take her sister's cherry. At least he was male enough to confront her about it.

"How big was his dick?" Kate found herself blurting out. Lilly smiled a little while Kate tried to comprehend what she just said.

"Kate, I was so wasted that night that I have NO clue! Long enough to repeatedly stab into my cervix and make me cum a lot!" she laughed. Kate smiled.

"D-did you guys do anything, you know, kinky?" Kate asked. Lilly blushed and tapped her rear with a paw.

"I can't believe he didn't rip my sphincter in half but yeah, I took him up the butt for a while... I also kind of had him lick up his cum from my vagina and spit it into my mouth so I could swallow it... By the way, all of this was while we were still at the party with NO privacy." Lilly said with a slightly guilty smile. Kate gasped at the pure vulgar acts her sister had been a part of, and she liked them.

"I, I can't even say that I have something that extreme exactly... remember when I said that female mating scent in our den was from a pervert lesbian female who was pawing herself while I slept?" Kate asked. Lilly nodded slowly. Kate rubbed the back of her head slowly. "Well, it was actually me getting a little too into masturbating and I came WAY harder than I meant to so it made a mess and you guys came home too soon..." she said with a little laugh. Lilly smiled and laughed too.

"Okay, well I have another... While Humphrey at that party was how my hymen was broken, it wasn't exactly the first time I had sex..." Lilly started. Kate scrunched her nose, wondering how a female could mate without breaking her... Kate's eyes went wide.

"With a _girl?_" Kate asked in a panicked whisper. Lilly smirked a little and nodded.

"Candy... We were both in heat and when she couldn't take it anymore, she just lay down next to me with opened hind legs begging me to fuck her, so after a short debate in my head, I got into the scissoring position on her and pounded her silly until we collapsed from cummimg so much, dripping pussies still touching while we slept. The awkward thing was, it was Candy's brother that caught us in the morning with our legs crossed." Lilly explained. Kate smiled widely.

"How did he react?!" she demanded to know. Lilly blushed hard.

"Well, we talked for a bit and came up with an agreement. If he stayed quiet about the incident to their parent's and our parents, we'd give him a blowjob and make out with each other with his semen in our mouths. Candy didn't like those terms at first because she is his sister but in the end, sucking his dick turned her on and I would be surprised if those two haven't had a 69 yet! She TOLD me that she was going to let him eat her out on his birthday which was yesterday so I'll have to ask if it happened." Lilly said before turning to Kate. "What about you, Kate? Have you had any incest or lesbian fantasies or actions?" she asked. Kate felt her stomach drop. This was it. Her main fantasy was being in control of Lilly and her body.

* * *

"P-promise you won't hate me?" Kate asked hopefully. Lilly smiled sincerely and nodded. Kate looked around and shuffled her paws. "I-I sometimes dr-dream of ha-having intercourse w-with d-dad or mom and y-y-yo-you... mainly y-you" Kate stuttered out. Lilly's ears perked up and she felt a weird feeling build up in her, even weirder when the thought processed.

"D-do you w-want to?" Lilly asked, having no clue what to say. Kate blushed massively.

"Y-you're my sis... it isn't r-right..." Kate shied away slowly. Lilly smiled back almost seductively.

"No one will know. It will just be for fun..." Lilly said as she slowly approached Kate. It was obvious that Kate wasn't making the first move, so Lilly would. She gently pushed Kate to her back and looked down at her body, smiling slightly at the slight moisture on her vagina. Kate blushed and tried to cover herself but Lilly held her hind legs open. "Relax, it's just me." she said softly before slowly lowering her muzzle. Kate's face burned red as she watched Lilly stick her tongue out and slowly...

"OHHhhh! Ahh!" Kate moaned out loud, willingly spreading her legs more as she felt the wonderful sensation of Lilly's tongue running over her slit. Lilly kept up the slow yet timely licking, feeling her own sex growing moist from the sounds of Kate's pleasure. Kate clenched her teeth and squirmed around, not used to being touched like this before. She wanted to see Lilly react the same way, to taste her juices.

"Mmm, your pussy tastes good, sis!" Lilly said before returning to her task. Kate stiffened and felt her climax coming, but she forced herself to hold it.

"S-stand over me, sis. I w-want to t-taste you..." Kate panted. Lilly smiled evilly and lifted a leg at Kate so she could clearly see her folds which were dripping wet with arousal.

"Oh this? You want my cunt?" Lilly teased, shaking her rear for emphasis. Kate couldn't speak, so she just nodded. Lilly smiled evilly and stood over Kate with her hind legs on either side of her sister, but she did not lower herself. "If you can get it, you can have it." she teased. Kate was just about to grab Lilly's ass and make her cum so hard that she would beg for her to do it again but Kate didn't have dominance at the moment. Lilly quickly returned to licking Kate, quickly this time. Kate's whole body went stiff and there was no way she could move. The absolute pure pleasure pumping through her body made her feminine side come out. Lilly heard the most girly gasps come out of Kate and she moaned like a common slut. Lilly smiled as she thought she had full control of the situation but little did she know, Kate found the strength to lift herself up a little. Lilly gasped as she felt her rear being ripped down harshly and she clenched her teeth when she suddenly felt her sister shove her tongue deep in her opening. "Ah! O-ohh KATE!" she screeched in pleasure. She did her best to pleasure Kate back and both get more into it while they enjoyed their 69. Kate's arousal doubled when she felt tasted Lilly's fluid and felt her hot, hard clitoris against her tongue. Lilly thought of something extremely dirty that was taking a risk for sure but Kate would understand. She slowly licked up and teased the skin between her vagina and anus, making her moan and dig into Lilly's butt a little. Lilly slowly traveled north and to the side. Kate's whole body went stiff as she felt the wet tongue take laps around her anus.

"L-Lilly..." Kate gasped out. Lilly felt her face heat up. This would be really awkward if she didn't like it. Kate smiled back at her. "If you're going to help me get the splinters out of my ass, you have to do it like this..." she said slyly. Lilly gasped and took a deep breath as the tip of Kate's tongue hit right in the middle of the star on her tail hole. Lilly clenched her paws as her sphincter was opened slightly. Kate wasn't a fan of the taste because it tasted exactly like she thought it would. It wasn't that bad though and Kate could clearly see that she liked to keep her anus clean as did she. Lilly finally adjusted to the feeling and pushed her own tongue against the puckered opening to Kate's tail hole. Kate lifted her tail more and giggled as the rough tongue slid smoothly an inch into her rectum. Lilly felt the same way about the taste. It was bearable, but the slight taste of shit wasn't pleasant. Both girls pushed a little deeper with each second until their about three inch tongues were surrounded with the other's anal muscles. They could feel the other squeeze a little every once in a while but they were back to soft moaning as they pleased the other. The taste got to them soon and they both pulled out, watching their sister's anus slowly close. Kate looked back at Lilly's dripping, irritated folds and felt her own irritated opening. She wanted dominance now, and she would make Lilly scream. Lilly gasped as Kate pushed her over and grabbed her legs. She pulled on leg over hers while sliding the other under her other. Lilly didn't have time to speak before Kate pushed Lilly against the wall and not only pressed her vagina firmly against Lilly's but planted a deep kiss on her muzzle. Lilly moaned in pleasure and shoved her tongue into Kate's mouth, tasting her own anus. The kiss didn't break as Kate leaned over Lilly and started rolling her hips. The girls moaned together and gasped with the sharp pleasure when their hard clits touched.

"K-Kate... even when I cum... d-don't stop fucking me." Lilly whispered. Kate giggled and kissed Lilly's neck while humping her harder. They were both extremely aroused clearly heard from the sticky suction noise their vaginas made when pulling apart. Clear, sticky liquid covered the floor under them and their rears were coated in it too. Kate panted in pleasure and drooled all over Lilly's neck as without warning, things got twice as wet.

Kate stiffened and stopped humping but she couldn't help it. Lilly was about to say something but she just moaned as hot fluid sprayed out of Kate all over Lilly's vagina. Kate felt dizzy from the orgasm but she couldn't disappoint her sister. After a moment, she found the strength to keep fucking Lilly. Lilly looked at her sister in surprise and put a paw on Kate's rolling hip.

"That must have been an exhausting orgasm! Relax for a minute! I'll do the work." Lilly said. Kate slowly relaxed and sat on Lilly while Lilly did her best to push her hips up into Kate. Kate moaned softly as the last of her orgasm died down. She held Lilly's small hips, and started fucking full speed. Lilly screamed and arched her back, closer than she thought. Kate saw this in her expression and leaned in, taking in and sucking on one of Lilly's nipples. Lilly screamed and couldn't take it, making Kate moan in pleasure as her vagina was soaked from Lilly's vaginal fluid. Lilly shivered and moaned as her orgasm went all over Kate and herself. Kate slowed down as the sticky sex fluids made streams down over Lilly's hips and butt as well at the cracks on the den floor. Lilly grabbed Kate's head and kissed her as deeply as she could. Both girls didn't know it right then, but their parents suddenly walked into the den, and they saw EVERYTHING.

* * *

**Well that was a slightly shorter story but this request called for something a little different. It will continue in the next chapter but the person who requested it wanted you guys to decide what happens next. Are things in the head alpha family going to fall apart or heat up? Will things be awkward or will there be twice as much moaning? You guys let me know what should go down and I will try to put as many of your ideas in as I can. More requests are also happily taken. Happy thinking!**

**-GoldAlpha**


	8. Family Fun

**Hey guys this was a request I got partly from .1 and partly from a request sent for a continuation of Double trouble from a guest. Well anyways it will be a Humphrey X Kate X Lilly X Runt X Stinky X Claudette not necessarily in that order. Let's just say something will happen to build major tension and two of them will have a new secret that won't be contained long. This builds more tension and they all try to get away from it with something else. After that a suggestion to distract them all goes off course and well, things heat up. Well enjoy **_**Family Fun**_** and don't forget to SUBMIT MORE REQUESTS!**

* * *

Runt and Claudette watched their friends and lovers disappear over the side of the valley. The night before had been an experience neither they nor Fleet and Magril would ever forget. Humphrey and Kate highly suspected them of doing the things that they did but neither were absolutely sure. Humphrey felt the slight tension while they sat in silence for a moment, waiting for someone to say something.

"Welllll..." he said within a fake yawn. "I guess I should go get Stinky before he thinks we abandoned him."

Everyone nodded a little and then Claudette stepped forwards quickly.

"I'll go with you!" she said almost like she was eager to leave. Runt felt slightly saddened by this, believing his sister had regret. This was not the case, however. Claudette was just slightly embarrassed still from the reality of what happened. Humphrey nodded and turned around, leaving Kate and Runt alone. Runt walked over to the corner and lay down, closing his eyes for a moment.

* * *

Kate looked at her son and noticed that he was growing to be a fine young wolf even for an omega. He reminded her so much of Humphrey with his playful side and her father when he was serious. She was as proud as a mother could be but there were some thoughts in her head that she knew a mother shouldn't have about her son. Just briefly, she wondered how big his wolfhood was before she shook the thought away, quickly thinking of something else.

"Ah, so Runt, what would you like to do while we're on vacation?" She asked. Surely thoughts about the upcoming trip could give her mind some distraction. Runt got up and scratched his neck with his hind leg briefly in thought, also trying to get last night out of his mind.

"Oh I don't know mom. Swim, go hiking, stay up late and sleep with Claude..." Runt stopped himself as he realized what he was saying, but it was too late. Kate was a little shocked.

"So late night, you didn't just have sex with Magril, Claudette too?" Kate asked as calmly as she could. Runt felt his face go white. How on earth could she possible know?

"I d-don't kn-know what y-you mean..." Runt stuttered out. Kate had a warm smile and walked up to her son.

"I'm not mad, sweetheart. I'm just a little surprised. Do you regret it or something?" she asked calmly. Runt shuffled uncomfortably. He felt like his deepest secret was just violently ripped from his chest.

"N-no, but..." Runt just shut his mouth, not wanting to incriminate himself more than he already had. Kate giggled a little and turned her head.

"Tell me about it, baby. What was it like for you?" she asked. Runt was forced to think about it: about tasting Magril and Claudette's pussies, about feeling their tight love holes squeeze the semen out of him. He didn't know it but Kate saw his wolfhood start to slide out. She looked at it and took a deep breath, wondering if she should look away. "Did Claudette cum on you?" she didn't know why she asked, but it made his wolfhood slide all the way out. Runt suddenly felt it and freaked out.

"Ah! Oh shit! Shit!" Runt scrambled to hide himself from his mother, but Kate was more relaxed. Something else surprised Kate. She felt that she was slightly wet. Being the adult, Kate decided to control the situation.

"Honey, it's okay! It's natural!" Kate said calmly. Runt stopped freaking out but he still covered himself with burning embarrassment on his face. Kate looked around and leaned closer. "We should avoid a more awkward situation if the rest of the family sees you. Let me help you." she said softly, biting her lip almost seductively. Kate could hardly believe her own offer, much less Runt. He looked at her with wide eyes.

"Y-you mean you'll suck my..." he trailed off in disbelief. Kate blushed slightly and giggled, biting her lip again.

"I, I guess so... Just this once... don't tell anyone." she said unsurely. One side of Kate's head was screaming at her for making the offer and how wrong it was while the other was telling her how hot it was. Runt felt a little confidence that he had what seemed to be a power over the females in his family.

"Okay... b-but I have a condition..." he said, looking over his mother's body. She was always sexy in all the right ways. He had a curiosity that he had to settle. Kate looked down only slightly as Runt was almost as big as her now.

"And that would be?" she asked with a tilted head. Runt gave a sly, almost seductive smile.

"I get to lick your pussy while you suck me." he said with more confidence. Kate gasped and blushed heavily. She fanned herself with a paw, feeling really hot all of a sudden.

"My my, th-that's quite the extreme table turning condition..." she said with uncertainty present in her voice. Runt walked closer, seeing his mother think about it.

"So?" he asked. Kate bit her lip again and looked at her son with his thick five inch wolfhood hanging between his legs. She took a deep breath and played with the dirt for a second.

"W-well... I'm not sure... maybe if you make ME a promise?" Kate asked with a sheepish smile. Runt grumbled.

"What is it?" he asked. Kate slowly moved her paw in the dirt.

"J-just, don't pull away until I, am, uh, finished... you know?" Kate asked, not sure if he understood the concept of orgasms. Runt cracked a smile.

"Yeah, you'll have an orgasm. That's a promise." he said. Kate smiled and the two just stared at each other for a bit. Runt got up first and walked right up so his mother was cornered. He looked deep into her sparkling hazel eyes and smiled. "May I kiss you, beautiful angel?" he asked politely. Kate blushed and giggled.

"My my, such a gentleman! On the cheek, or... lips?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Runt smirked and leaned in slowly.

"Lips, with passionate tongue my love." he said seductively. Kate took a breath and smiled slightly.

"You may shove your tongue in my mouth, my handsome son." Kate said slyly. She honestly had no idea why she was doing this, but it felt good somehow. Runt stepped forwards and pressed his muzzle firmly against Kate's, pushing her against the den wall. She was taken back by his quick advances and moaned in the kiss, feeling herself heat up us their tongues slid over each other. Runt grabbed her hips and pushed hard into the kiss. The tension was building very quickly, and Runt was craving a taste of his mother.

* * *

About a mile away, Humphrey was walking next to Claudette on the way to get his other son. He looked over at his daughter, a small smile taking over his face. He couldn't be prouder of his daughter who had taken so much after her mother in personality and looks. She was truly beautiful especially since she moved past the mullet look and let her mane flow down in natural blonde curls. Her beautiful hazel eyes were just like Kate's and even the way her hips swung... Humphrey shook her head, knowing that wasn't a thought he should be having about her. He still wondered slightly if the events of the previous night lined up to what Kate thought. She was almost sure that Runt and Claudette lost their virginities but one question wasn't answered if all of that was true. Since Runt and Claudette were together with Fleet and Magril the whole night, did they just involve their lovers... or their siblings as well? Humphrey shivered at the thought of his kids doing something like that, but it did feel quite possible. He looked over at his daughter again, trying to read her face. It was a little red and she'd smile at some thought every once in a while. Her hind legs walked in almost a limp, like a lot of pressure had been put on them or something around her thighs was sore.

"Claudette, what's wrong with your legs?" he asked worriedly. If she was hurt, he wanted to know. Claudette blushed far too heavily for it to be nothing.

"N-nothing dad! I'm just sore from, er, playing a-around." she said hastily. Humphrey raised an eyebrow. It was SOMETHING.

"Don't pull that on me, Claudette. I have a fairly good idea about what it is but I want to hear it from you. Don't be ashamed; your mother and I were no different." he said calmly. He wasn't even sure why he wanted to know. Claudette took in a deep breath.

"We, er, Fleet and I did... things... _sexual_ things..." Claudette felt her face burn with embarrassment at what she admitted. Humphrey nodded.

"How far did you go?" he asked. Claudette let out a nervous laugh.

"A-about as far as it could... we, ah, we m-mated." she said. Humphrey was just thankful that it wasn't mating season.

"And Runt?" he asked. Claudette felt her face heat up further. She wondered if she should keep that part to herself.

"W-well he and Magril m-mated too." she said. Humphrey nodded.

"I figured, but what I meant is there a chance that you and Runt..." he said, hopefully not being wrong. Claudette felt her heart go into overdrive.

"W-we may have, done a f-few things..." she said, still not sure she wanted to tell her father that she had sex with her brother. Humphrey knew she was holding back, but chose not to push any further.

"Okay Claudette, just, if it heats up again, make sure you're not in heat." he said quickly, looking away from her.

"O-okay dad... thanks for not getting upset, it was just the mood and the moment." she said shyly. He nodded at her in understanding. There was just enough time for their faces to cool down before they got to Stinky.

* * *

"YESSS RUNT!" Kate screamed in pleasure, Runt was licking his mother's slit roughly, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Kate moaned and slid the tip of his hard wolfhood back into her muzzle. Runt growled in pleasure as her wet tongue worked over the underside of his dick. His knot was now swollen into a thick ball of flesh. Runt had a thought at the beginning of the event, but was too afraid to ask, though with each moment her hot tongue was touching his rod, he grew more confident. He licked her dripping wet folds one more time before pulling away.

"M-mom lay on your b-back. I need t-to fuck y-you." he said between his pants. Kate rolled to her back and opened her legs, panting as well.

"Make it quick, we have to get cleaned up!" she said. Runt climbed over her and put his wet tip against her dripping hole. Both wolves moaned slightly as he easily pushed forward and slid inside. She obviously wasn't as tight as Claudette or Magril but her hot, slick insides still felt amazing. He pulled back and started a rhythmic system of thrusts into her drenched opening. Kate was in a trance of pleasure. If this was Humphrey, she wouldn't even be pleasured. It wasn't that she didn't love him, he was just more experienced so he could pleasure her in ways Runt couldn't. Her pleasure with Runt was all in her head. Her son was fucking her on their den floor! Kate arched her back and moaned sharply.

"M-mom, I'm gonna cum inside..." Runt panted. Kate felt her vaginal muscles tighten.

"Ah, oh baby I'm a-about to cum too!" she gasped out, trying to push back against him, but not hard enough to knot with him. Runt closed his eyes and held her hips tightly, feeling his head go into an amazing high as a thick blast of semen made its way from Runt's balls, through his wolfhoof, out of his tip, coating Kate's walls and sinking into her womb. Kate arched and felt the same high, squirting her juices out on her son's rod. She laid back panting and moaning slightly at the feeling of fluids entering her while Runt stood panting over her. He smiled slightly and she smiled back.

"L-let's go clean up. That was amazing, mom." Runt said happily, leaning in and sucking on her neck. Kate smiled back and moaned slightly..

"I'm glad you liked it. Maybe next time Claudette can join." she said with a wink.

* * *

Runt suddenly woke up with a look of confusion and disappointment. It was all just a dream. (Lol sorry guys, I couldn't resist.) He felt something strange though. His wolfhood was out and resting on the ground and a long stream of white was sprayed across the floor. The orgasm was real and even more than that, Runt lifted his head to see his mother frozen in place, cheeks burning red with her paw between her legs. Sticky clear liquid dripped from her paw and a guilty look spread across her face. Runt felt his heart beat faster and faster with each moment.

"Y-you were dreaming and I h-heard you say 'mom' and s-some other things and..." she said unsurely, sitting for a moment more before running quickly out of the den, face burning. Runt couldn't move from the shock that he felt. His dream wasn't real, but _that_ was!

* * *

Kate ran quickly to the stream and jumped in. Her heart pounded against the front of her chest and adrenaline flowed through her. Runt had fallen asleep shortly after Humphrey and Claudette left. She stayed quiet so he could sleep but soon she heard him moan "mom" and when she looked over, his wolfhood was hanging out. At first she just tried to ignore it, but curiosity got her. She looked at the thick rod and its details, feeling herself grow slightly wet as he continued to moan "mom". Soon she heard other things like "suck it" and "you taste good" thrown in. Kate was panting at that point and was dripping wet. She leaned against the opposite den wall and started masturbating. By the time Runt was talking about fucking her, she was moaning soft perversions herself.

"Y-yes, fuck mommy's pussy, Runt!" she moaned as she worked her clitoris faster. The hottest part of it was when Runt's hot seed covered the floor and Kate came at the sight. She wanted to get away with just a taste of the fluid, but her son's eyes opened before she could. Kate sighed and looked up, realizing that her mate would be coming home soon. Facing back home and taking a deep breath, she decided to honestly explain to Runt what had happened.

* * *

Runt was still laying on his side when Kate walked in again, both of them blushing heavily at seeing the other.

"Honey, I'll be honest. I was, er, pleasuring myself from hearing your dream and seeing your wolfhood. I'm, I'm sorry." she said shamefully lowering her head. Runt was of course not upset like she thought, but very happy.

"That's, kinda hot actually..." he said with a sly grin. Kate's ears perked up and a different kind of blush covered her face.

"R-really? You think so?" she asked curiously, biting her lip just as she had in the younger wolf's dream. Runt nodded with a sly smile.

"Just, uh, before the rest of the family gets home... Yeah I was dreaming about mating with you... and I really want, c-can I taste you?" Runt asked shyly. Kate felt her whole body heat up.

"B-baby I just cleaned up..." she said shyly back. A little disappointment spread over his face, which broke her heart. "... but one lick couldn't hurt..." she sighed with a slight smile. Runt smiled happily and get up, walking over to her. Kate blushed and gasped as he dropped his muzzle and spread her hind legs. Kate clenched her teeth so she wouldn't get worked up as she waited for the feeling of tongue on her pussy. She didn't feel it for a while though, Runt was staring at her pink folds, admiring and trying to save the image in his mind in case he would never see her vagina again. Kate was about to say something but she clenched her teeth again as his rough tongue drifted up the crease of her slit. Kate moaned slightly and almost asked for more, but she knew better. Her moan turned into a sharp sigh as he hit his final mark and sucked briefly of her hard clitoris. He pulled away and smiled in absolute satisfaction, her taste still on his taste buds. Kate looked at the mess that Runt had made, wondering how to clean it. Runt noticed this and smiled evilly.

"I know how you can clean that up... eat it..." he said. Kate felt herself heat up again. It was the only way she could think of cleaning it in time so her mate wouldn't see it and ask questions. Kate decided being a little wet wouldn't bring any suspicion. She pressed her tongue to the ground and slowly moved forwards, tasting the now slightly cold salty fluid fill her mouth. She swallowed as she went along and made sure to lift her tail up, fully exposing her slit and anus to Runt while she cleaned. He stared at her and tried to control himself. Kate finished and licked her lips.

"Delicious" she said with a wink at her son as she walked by, biting her lip.

"O-our secret?" Runt asked unsurely. Kate walked up to him and pressed her muzzle to his in a quick kiss. Runt's eyes went wide and he quickly reached back, gripping her butt in his paws. Kate gaped and giggled at the move and pulled away.

"Our secret." she nodded, getting up and shaking her rear at him.

* * *

Humphrey now had his son and daughter walking beside him on the way back home. Slinky and Claudette were both blushing a little and looking away from the other. Between the three siblings, there were no secrets, and last night was no exception. Stinky was very surprised but not mad or anything. He did however look forward to the promise Claudette had whispered to him: she'd let him fuck her soon since Runt got to.

It wasn't long before Lilly walked out of the woods.

"Hey guys, going home?" she asked as she hurried along next to them.

Yeah, do you want to come see Kate?" Humphrey asked his sister-in-law. Lilly nodded.

"Oh yes! I haven't seen her in a while!" she said happily. It didn't take long for the four wolves to make it back to the family den. No one else noticed it but Humphrey smelled something he had smelled many timed before: Kate was recently aroused.

"Hi, lovely!" Humphrey said cheerfully as he nuzzled his mate. Kate smiled and giggled.

"Hey, handsome!" she said back. Kate saw Lilly and squealed. "Lilly!" she cheered as she hugged her little sister tightly. Both girls smiled happily and pulled away. "How's life been since the divorce?" Kate asked more seriously. Lilly's ears dropped a little.

"I've been okay but an empty den sucks..." Lilly leaned in to whisper, "and so does an empty pussy." she said with a giggle. Kate giggled and punched Lilly.

"I didn't need to know THAT!" she laughed. The pups looked at each other in confusion while Humphrey smiled a little. He heard it and knew that it could mean another night like when Lilly was in heat and Kate invited her to "play" in bed with them to help her out. Drool came from his tongue as he remembered both girls sucking him and Lilly's silky smooth tight pussy squeezing down on his dick as he fucked her. Lilly gave a wink to Humphrey which only made him shiver. Shen then turned to her niece and two nephews.

"So I heard Runt and Claudette had a sleepover with some friends? What did you guys do?" she asked cheerfully. The three pups blushed and their parents were shaking their heads, telling them not to say anything.

"Er, we played some games!" Claudette said out loud. Runt nodded.

"Yeah, truth or dare!" he said, Claudette nodding. Lilly smiled.

"Oh that sounds great! I haven't played that since I was a pup! Hey, about we play? Just the six of us?" Lilly asked. Both Runt and Claudette felt their stomachs flutter. That game was exactly how they got into what happened the previous night in the first place. They looked at each other with a nervous look.

"Oh that does sound fun!" Kate said as she looked around, smiling when she found a rock that was pointed at one side. She put it in the rock on the floor and began a surprisingly pleasant time, even for the pups.

* * *

(Let's be honest, who cares about the details that would be in between? So let's get to the better part.)

* * *

The day went on at a fairly normal pace. The only thing that was different was Kate and Runt's new secret, but both knew that it wasn't going to ruin their relationship. Runt just hoped his mother would be up for doing it again sometime soon. In the evening, one suggestion was about to change the way each wolf in the family saw the other.

It was slightly after dinner time and Humphrey, Kate, their pups and Lilly all settled down in the den for the night. Lilly had decided to stay with her sister's family for the night so she wouldn't feel so lonely. It was her who suggested it, and her who initiated a night none of them would ever forget.

"Hey guys, I know we kept the game 'pup friendly' earlier but let's be honest, Stinky, Claudette and Runt are hardly pups anymore! Why don't we play again and lose that filter?" Lilly asked suddenly, causing everyone to lift their heads. Runt and Claudette looked at each other with concern. Lilly had no idea about the secrets but she did notice a little strange behavior between her sister and Runt as well as Claudette. Kate got up quickly and walked over to her sister.

"Like HOW much are we dropping the filter?" she whispered quietly. Lilly shrugged, not really thinking it was a big deal.

"I don't know, how much do you think?" she asked back. Kate felt her face heat up

"Are you talking about adding in, like, SEXUAL things?" she asked back, causing Lilly to blush a bit.

"I, I wasn't thinking about that but, I mean is that okay with you, like, sucking your son's... or something?" Lilly trailed off, blushing hard. Kate blushed harder.

"There, uh, there's something I have to admit...Earlier when Humphrey and Claudette went to get Stinky, Runt fell asleep and had a, a dirty dream... about me. He was moaning 'mom' and his wolfhood was out." Kate tried to explain to Lilly. Lilly's eyes went wide in surprise. "Yeah... and I uh, I got hot and started, er, pawing myself..."she continued. Lilly smiled slightly.

"Oh Kate, that's messed up but I understand when a girl has urges." Lilly whispered back. Kate nodded.

"Um well he caught me and wanted to lick my... yeah..." Kate said through almost clenched teeth. Lilly gasped.

"D-did you let him?" she asked quickly. Kate just smiled guiltily and Lilly knew that was a "yes".

"And also, Runt had sex with Magril and Claudette last night." she continued. Lilly felt her body heat up as she realized how much tension was around involving this.

"K-Kate, I think we should just drop all censorship. If Humphry dares Runt to fuck me, I'll do it." she said lustfully. Kate smiled, amazed at where this seemed to be going.

"We can't rush into it, but I want to get Humphrey in on it too." Kate said with a wink, walking over to Humphrey. "Um, baby, if this truth or dare got really dirty, would that be okay with you?" she asked quietly. Humphrey's ears shot up.

"Uh, I, um, as long as the kids are okay with it..." he said unsurely. Kate got up with another wink and spun the rock. Humphrey was extremely confused but somehow excited. The rock slowly stopped pointing at Lilly.

"Truth or dare?" Kate asked. Lilly decided to let things start off normal.

"Truth" she said. Kate thought for a moment about all the things she wondered about Lilly.

"What's up with your turtle fetish?" she asked with a giggle. Lilly laughed a little.

"It's not a _fetish_, Kate! I just LOVE turtles! They're soooo cute!" she said with a smile. Kate rolled her eyes as well as her pups. They had heard turtle jokes hundreds of times. Lilly trotted up and spun the little rock of choosing around. It came to stop at Claudette.

"Dare!" she said excitedly. Lilly ran up to her niece and whispered her dare. Claudette smiled and ran at her mother.

"Alpha fight!" she screamed as Kate gasped in shock. Both giggled as they play-fought each other around the den floor, Kate eventually claiming victory. Claudette grumbled and walked back to her place, spinning the rock on the way. The rock stopped on Humphrey.

"Dare" he said with a dry yawn.

"I dare you to make out with Aunt Lilly!" she said quickly. Humphrey accidentally bit his tongue in surprise.

"H-honey I can't... she's my..." he started to say.

"Now that doesn't matter! A dare is a dare!" Kate said, winking at her sister. Humphrey shrugged. It's not like he hadn't kissed Lilly before when they mated, he just didn't want his pups to know. Lilly walked up and wrapped her paws around him while his went to her skinny yet firm hips. They pressed their muzzles together in a firm kiss. Claudette felt herself heat up and moisture form on her crotch as she saw her father slide his long tongue into her aunt's mouth. Lilly was obviously enjoying it, moaning while his tongue curled around hers and licked it tenderly. Lilly felt her own opening start to get moist and her nipples stiffen. They went at it for a good minute before Lilly pulled away, afraid of getting too aroused too early.

Humphrey spun the rock, seeing it land on his little girl.

"Dare! Always dare!" she cheered. He smiled and decided to embarrass her.

"So eager? Turn around and show us all your pussy!" he said teasingly. Humphrey felt a slight tension in the room as the words came out. This game obviously no longer had barriers or rules. She blushed heavily while her two brothers looked at her with grins.

"A dare is a dare, sis!" Stinky laughed. Claudette blushed and turned around, lifting her tail at her family. She felt her face burn as all five other wolves stared at her opening.

"She takes after you in this category!" Humphrey joked. Kate frowned and punched him in the side for the bad joke. Her two brothers stared with drool dripping from their tongues. Lilly had seen her own and Kate's and her mom's hundreds of times so she wasn't even phased. Kate felt the same way, but all three males enjoyed the sight. Claudette felt mostly embarrassment but also happiness that the males were enjoying the sight. After a few moments, Claudette put her tail down and faced her family with a shy grin. Her family smiled back, showing that they weren't judging her. She walked up and spun the rock, watching as it landed on her brother Stinky.

"Truth" he said. Claudette smiled almost seductively and swished her tail around his face.

"How bad do you want me?" she asked slyly. Stinky smiled and tried to smell her when her tail was up.

"S-so bad!" he said. She laughed and snapped her tail down.

"Too bad you didn't choose dare, because you could have had me!" she teased. Stinky groaned while everyone else laughed. He spun the rock and watched it land on his aunt.

"I'll do a dare." she said, having an idea of what could come. Stinky shuffled his paws in embarrassment.

"C-can I, d-do it with you A-Aunt L-Lilly? M-ma-mate?" he asked. Lilly felt her face heat up, looking over to Humphrey, who nodded and then Kate, who smiled. She turned back to her nephew.

"Um, s-sure honey! Um, how should I position myself?" she asked shyly. Stinky looked at her body and smiled.

"On y-your back. I w-want to kiss you..." he said shyly. Lilly felt her opening drip with anticipation. She was about to have sex with her sister's son in front of everyone! Stinky watched as the white wolf lay down on her back and opened her hind legs. He looked at her slit, seeing the dampness on her folds. Lilly was breathing heavily already from the intense situation. He walked up and pressed his nose to her opening, making her gasp and spread her legs further apart. Kate giggled as Lilly struggled to hold in moans while Stinky started licking her.

"Those two will be a while, so let's just go on. Runt, you spin." Kate said. Lilly shrieked in pleasure suddenly, causing everyone to look. She blushed and giggled.

"H-he bit my clitoris a li-little..." she panted, making Kate laugh. Runt spun the rock, watching excitedly as the rock landed on his mother. Kate smiled a knowing smile.

"I'll give it to you, honey. Dare." she said with a flutter of her eyes.

"Idareyoutomatewithme!" he said in a quick, nervous slew. Kate cracked a smile and bit her lip.

"That's what I thought." she giggled. Lilly was clenching the ground, trying to hold her shrieking in as Kate lay down next her in the same position. Runt stared at her dripping slit with hunger. He excitedly buried his muzzle into Kate's vagina, making her gasp and arch sharply. Humphrey and Claudette looked on at the scene and then at each other. She looked into her father's eyes and gasped out her next words.

"I w-want y-you to fu-fuck me." she said nervously. Humphrey smiled at his nervous daughter.

"Go lay next to your mom." he said. She did as she was told and eagerly spread her legs for him. Kate and Lilly both panted and squirmed around in pleasure from the two younger males. Claudette closed her eyes and waited her turn to feel what the other two did. Humphrey stared down at her pink hole. It reminded him of how nervous he was the first time he mated with Kate. He was so nervous that he stuck it all the way up the wrong hole before Kate was able to tell him. It embarrassed them both but they went with it, so their first time was anal. They didn't really lose their virginities until the next night. He gently pushed his nose into her wet folds, making her moan slightly. With a little smile, he licked her slowly, only making her moans louder.

* * *

Across the room, Lilly was holding Stinky's head into her crotch, pushing up against his tongue. Her fluids flowed over her tail hole and to the ground in a puddle. Stinky couldn't take it anymore. He needed to feel pleasure for himself. Lilly sighed a little when he pulled away but quickly started panting again when he swung his five inch wolfhood up and pressed the tip against her hole. Sure he wasn't anything compared to Humphrey's nine inches but it would surely still feel good. She sighed and moaned, looking at Kate while her nephew easily sank his rod into her cavern. Kate smiled back; tongue out while Runt licked up her fluids. He was being more messy about it now, licking across her anus as well. It was a good thing that she and Humphrey had chosen a den so far away from the rest of the pack where they could have privacy. Runt stood up suddenly and placed his own tip against his mother's hole. Kate felt dirty, but dirty felt good! She leaned her head close to Lilly and licked her tongue. Lilly was a bit surprised but made no haste to lick back. The two sisters kept licking each other's tongues while Runt slid himself inside of the tan she-wolf, making a sigh come out. He felt her surprisingly tight walls clamp down on him as they began mating.

Claudette was squirming in pleasure, moaning what turned Humphrey on more.

"Mmm oh daddy! Ahh! y-yes! oh dad! L-lick f-faster!" she shrieked. He listened and started creasing her slit faster, causing her to moan and pant louder. It came to the point that Humphrey couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to mate with Claudette but he didn't want to hurt her. She stared back into his eyes, panting heavily. A small smile cracked on her face.

"Cl-Claudette, is it okay i-if I ah..." he stuttered. He had no idea how to ask his daughter if she wanted to mate with him. Luckily, Claudette knew what was happening. She hopped her rear up and wrapped her hind legs around her father's waist, making his hard wolfhood press against her slit.

"F-fuck me..." she whispered seductively. Humphrey felt his heart rate almost double. He looked into his daughter's wanting eyes and slowly readjusted her hips so his tip poked between her quivering folds. Claudette moaned loudly and dug her claws into the rock of the den floor as her dad gently pushed in. He groaned at the feeling of her tight walls squeezing him. She would be too tight to penetrate, but her walls were also extremely wet with her natural lubricant. Claudette couldn't help but squirm in absolute pleasure and almost had an orgasm when she felt his knot press against her hole. He was all the way in and neither of them could believe that he fit. Humphrey pulled back slowly and thrust quickly back in, causing Claudette to suddenly scream. Humphrey stopped and pulled out quickly.

"Baby, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" he asked, fatherly instincts kicking in. Claudette panted heavily. She wasn't in much pain, the hard thrust made his tip harshly stab her cervix, making her cum way sooner than she thought

"I-it's... okay... dad... j-just... o-orgasm..." she panted out between gasps. Humphrey smiled and sat down for a minute, letting his daughter rest for a while.

* * *

Runt had his eyes just about rolled back into his head. He felt his mother's walls get wetter and wetter with each passing minute. He couldn't believe what was happening and how amazing it felt to be doing this. Kate felt unbelievably satisfied with being fucked by Runt. His hot wolfhood felt amazing rubbing against her tight walls. Just looking from side to side made her more turned on. Her sister was being fucked by her oldest son and her mate was waiting for their little girl to be ready for more fun.

"Uhhh, m-mom I'm c-close..." Runt moaned. His eyes were closed and he was drooling all over Kate's stomach. Kate could feel his thrusts increase in speed as he got closer. She felt her own climax building in the pit of her stomach.

"Mmm m-me too baby... c-cum inside of me..." she moaned, making him suddenly thrust faster. Kate felt major pressure building up as Runt leaned and took one of her stiff nipples between his teeth, sucking and tugging lightly.

Stinky felt his legs getting tired but the pressure in his balls would burst first.

"A-Anut Lilly..." he moaned. Lilly felt her own climax just about on edge.

"M-me too h-honey. L-let's d-do it together... " Lilly moaned. Stinky pounded into Lilly's vagina harder and harder until his knot suddenly popped into her. He gasped and moaned, not able to hold it anymore. Lilly panted and felt the surge of her orgasm pump through her body. It was triggered when she felt the hot mating fluid from her nephew being sprayed against her cervix. He leaned in and started harshly sucking on one of Lilly's nipples, making her only moan louder. Stinky slowly stopped thrusting and collapsed on top of her. She smiled and curled into a ball with her nephew still inside of her and sucking on her teat.

"M-mom!" Runt groaned loudly. He pounded his knot against Kate's folds until it popped in. Kate moaned and hugged her son close while her orgasm broke free, juice coating his rod and dripping down. Right after her orgasm ended, Runt felt his balls rise and Kate felt an amazing feeling: thick, hot semen shoot out deep into her vagina. Kate pulled her exhausted son close and curled around him. He leaned in and sucked her nipple again; tasting little bits of warm milk cover his tongue. Kate sighed and smiled, letting him fall asleep in her paws once he was done.

Claudette felt a little too sore in the vagina to continue mating. She walked up to her dad and explained this, earning a slightly disappointed look. She then smiled and pushed him to his back, starting to lick his stiff wolfhood. Humphrey moaned and held his daughter's head while she started licking around his tip. From his earlier stimulation, he was already close. He kept that all to himself though. She kept up licking, trying her best to pleasure him. He felt his balls tighten and suddenly long, thick ropes of semen were spraying out. Claudette was shocked as her face, hair, chest, back, tail and everywhere between was coated with male love. Humphrey smiled as he saw his daughter standing with a shy smile, her body dripping with cum.

"Want to go clean up, baby?" he asked with a laugh. She smiled and studied the streaks of white on her fur.

"Nah, I'll go get a bath in the morning. I'll leave it for now." she said with a yawn. Humphrey was surprised by this but he smiled and motioned her to come closer. She walked up and snuggled close to her father.

"Goodnight everyone.; rest up because tomorrow I think we're going to have some more fun" he said with a sly tone. Everyone who was still awake agreed, and sleep came easy for the family that night.

* * *

Before the sun was up, Runt was. Just briefly he thought that the whole previous night had been some kind of crazy dream that would never happen. One sniff of the air killed that theory right away. The air was thick with old sex and he felt his limp wolfhood surrounded by warmth and moisture. He looked down and saw his mother lying on her back below him, sound asleep. His wolfhood started growing again once he realized where it was. He felt his rod extend down into her vagina as it grew and Kate moaned a little in her sleep. What better thing to wake up to? Runt started gently pushing his hips forward in slow, long thrusts. Kate gasped and her eyes fluttered slightly. One more thrust caused them to snap open. She stared for a second while she felt the pleasure shoot through her before smiling.

"Ah! W-well good morning, Oh! t-to you too!" she giggled. Runt felt guilty but Kate wanted to keep going. She rolled to the side and lifted her tail, causing Runt to excitedly position himself back on her.

"Ah! Y-you feel amazing..." he moaned as he found her hole and pushed back inside slowly. Kate giggled and bit her lip, moaning each time her body was pushed forward by her son's mating. It was surely going to be a great new day of family fun.

**Wow that was messed up! Well I'm glad I finally got this out. It was supposed to be longer but I kind of got tired at writing it so I just wrapped it up. I might find encouragement to continue it so I set it up for a sequel if anyone wants to do that. If you chose to request that, let me know the details because I'm out of ideas for this scenario. By the way, I am already partially done with two more requests so I hope to get those done soon. PLEASE REVIEW AND REQUEST MORE. Thanks guys and I'll see you later.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	9. Touch

**Well I decided to post this before I post the next chapter of **_**Lost Together **_**so here it is. This request was submitted by dax0042 who wanted to see a TonyXLilly so here it is. It's not the most detailed but it's what I had for this situation. So please enjoy this story and don't forget to submit requests, even if you are just a guest. Enjoy reading _Touch._**

* * *

Garth found his father in his usual place: his mother's grave. He sighed heavily while looking at his father. It had been two years since her death and it hit Tony the hardest. The couple had been madly in love from the day of their marriage to the day she was killed by a lone wolf raider. He was devastated by the news and almost every day, he went to see her. Garth walked up slowly and sat next to his father, leaning against him slightly.

"I miss her too." he said softly, staring at the marking on the rock. Tony nodded and whimpered a little.

"You and Lilly remind me so much of us when we were young." he said as a tear fell from his eye, slowly streaming down his cheek and dripping on the cold soil. "I don't say this enough, but I'm s-so proud of you, son." he said, hugging his son close as the two looked at the dirt.

"W-we still have each other." Garth said softly. Tony nodded and smiled.

"True, but I miss the company of a female." he said, earning a funny look from Garth. He laughed a little. "Not like that. I just mean having a girl to talk to." he said. Garth looked at the grave and then to his father.

"I've got to go. I love you, dad." he said, turning away from his father. Tony didn't look back.

"I love you too, Garth." he said, another tear dripping from his eye. Garth walked slowly through the recently united packs valley, thinking about his father. He had been so lonely and tired since his mate's death. Losing Lilly would have the exact some effect on Garth so he understood the pain that his father was going through. The valley turned into the forest and the forest turned into a field of tall grass where he and Lilly lived. They chose this location because it was very quiet and it also was secluded for their more... private moments. Lilly was waiting for him by the mouth of the den. She had a lavender flower in her mane which perfectly matched her gorgeous eyes.

"Did you find him?" she asked from a distance before Garth got to the front of the den. Garth nodded back.

"Yeah, usual place." he called back. Lilly's ears dropped slightly as she was just as worried. She waited until he was close before continuing.

"I'm really worried, Garth. It can't be healthy to be like that all the time. I just wish there something we could do to make him feel better. I'd be willing to do nearly anything for your dad. He is my father-in-law after all." she said. Garth looked at her with a gentle smile, going up to nuzzle her neck.

"Maybe there is. He mentioned that he hasn't even talked to a girl in a long time. I could go take some night shift duties and you and he could just talk." he suggested. Lilly wagged her tail and smiled.

"That's a great idea if that's one of his problems! I'd be happy to." she said as she nuzzled her mate again, kissing him passionately this time. Garth tried not to let his mind wander. Of all the couples in Jasper, he and Lilly won at most sexually active. Lilly had an extremely dirty mind for such an innocent girl, suggesting all kinds of things for their sex life. It was the main reason the tall grass was their home.

"Great! I'll probably see you in the morning. I love you, Lilly!" he shouted as he ran towards the main den. Lilly waved and walked in the opposite direction towards Tony.

* * *

"I guess maybe I deserved losing you, Sarah." Tony said, looking at the dirt.

There was no response.

"I've done some bad things in my life. I started a war, I stole from the west and I betrayed my friends. But I know you didn't deserve this." he said sadly.

Still no response.

"You were the perfect one and I never deserved you. I know you'd say that I did but we both know that isn't true. You're just too humble to admit it." he continued on with a sigh.

The wind blew slightly, making a few leaves tumble across the ground.

"And of course you'd want me to be happy now. You'd want me to move on but remember the fun we had. You'd tell me to find another girl to make me happy but who's going to want an old, weak, broken back male to be theirs forever?" he asked the dirt.

"Hey Tony!" A soft voice yelled out behind him. He swiveled his head around to see his son's mate walking towards him. They didn't talk much, just after the wedding mostly.

"Uh, hey Lilly. What brings you out here?" he asked, trying to act like he wasn't just talking to his mate's grave.

"Wellll, Garth thought you could benefit from talking to a girl for a while. I have a while and at least the last time I checked, I am a girl, so you're in luck!" she giggled at her little joke. Tony felt himself crack a smile. Sarah used to say things like that when he was feeling down. In fact, Lilly was exactly like Sarah except her appearance.

"I th-think I would like that." he said, tail wagging slightly. Lilly looked at him and then the moon as it was now dark.

"Well how about we go for a walk?" she suggested. It was slightly cool outside and the moon was full, making for a very beautiful night. Tony just smiled and walked next to the smaller white furred wolf as they made their way through the tall grass.

"So, I hope this isn't personal, but how are you holding up since, since you lost her?" she asked. To Tony, the question felt like a ton of bricks smashing through his ribs and tearing his heart right out. Even through that feeling, he somehow trusted Lilly.

"N-not too well. I can't sleep and I keep thinking about how she'd be nagging at me right now for being so glum." he said with a slight chuckle. Lilly smiled sadly and tried to stay positive.

"What was she like?" she asked curiosity. There was very little knowledge of her mate's mother in her head. The question seemed to make Tony light up.

"Oh she was amazing! She was smart and beautiful and yet so humble! She always protected others before herself and she had the most beautiful howl! Remembering that howl is the only thing that stops me from going crazy!" he said with a smile. His walking was noticeably more upbeat and happy. Lilly smiled and realized she was doing well.

"So what did you guys like doing?" she asked. Tony immediately burst out laughing.

"We might have been alphas, but our fun was classic omega! We slid down hills in logs, made traps, pulled pranks and to be honest, she was crazy good in the den if you know what I mean!" he laughed. Lilly blushed a little but smiled anyways, seeing how happy he was. She turned to see a high hill on the edge of the tall grass and Lilly had a great idea.

"Oh, let's go howl!" she said, pushing him in the direction of the hill. Tony felt himself sink down.

"Oh, I don't know. It's been so long!" he said in protest as he resisted. Lilly laughed and pushed harder.

"Let go! Let's just have fun!" she said. Tony moaned and started using his own feet to walk.

"F-fine, but I'm going to stink." he groaned. The two wolves walked to the top of the hill and looked at each other.

"I'll start. Join in when you feel ready." she said, lifting her muzzle up towards the stars. Tony's ears perked up and turned in on Lilly's first high note, dropping down in a beautiful melody. Her howl was beautiful. He watched her mouth change shape slightly to adjust notes. His heart beat faster until it was like the drum beat of Lilly's song. Without even realizing it, he lifted his muzzle and howled a harmony with the younger wolf. The sounds melted together in a beautiful flow of energy and passion which spread across the tall grass. Tony's heart only beat faster from this and soon he closed his eyes, closing the world out except for their song. It went on for minutes before they both cut off. Tony opened his eyes slowly and saw a light brown female with green eyes staring back at him. He felt his legs wobble while the corners of her mouth tightened into a smile.

"Your howl is still just as good as I remember." she said softly. Tony quickly leaped forward and pressed his muzzle to hers in a passionate kiss while tears streamed from his eyes.

On the real side, Lilly's eyes were wide in panic. Tony was kissing her and she had no clue what to do! She didn't want him to feel rejected but she also didn't want to cheat on her mate! It was a debate between pulling away and leaving or kissing back and staying. In a heart racing last minute decision, she squeaked and kissed back with as much passion as she could. Tony opened his eyes and saw white fur, causing him to scream and fall back. Lilly stood staring at the older wolf, not knowing what to think.

"L-Lilly, I, I'm sorry. I th-thought I s-saw her here..." he cried out. Lilly felt her ears drop. She wasn't upset about the kiss, but she wished she could have made it last longer for him.

"I-it's okay..." she said shyly, not knowing what to do. He looked at her and smiled.

"You r-remind me so much of her, Lilly. Smart, beautiful and humble." he said. Lilly blushed and smiled.

"Th-thank you, but I'm not sure what else to say..." she said sheepishly. Tony reached out a paw and slowly touched her face.

"It's b-been so long since I've touched a female. Especially a sexy one like you." he said as he rubbed her cheek. Lilly blushed heavily and felt that she could be the one to help him.

"Th-than touch me! J-just... stay away from... you know." she said shyly. Tony breathed heavily and moved the paw down her neck and onto her chest. Lilly felt a little weird for granting permission like that, but at the same time, it felt right. She sighed as his paw slowly drifted over her smooth, fit stomach, gently rubbing against her sensitive teats. She was about to turn him away from doing that, but the memorized look in his eyes as his soft pads ran over her stiff nipples somehow told her to let it go. She felt slightly uncomfortable but she knew that her body was making him very happy.

"Y-you have such good curves..." he whispered as he very confidentiality slid down and ran his paws around her hips and back to her rear, squeezing a little. Lilly gasped and thought carefully about the reality of this situation. Garth could never know this happened.

"T-Tony, I g-guess if it makes you really happy, it could be our secret to let you touch me, uh, down lower..." she said shyly, trying not to be specific. Tony tailed down her inner thigh and squeezed, making Lilly moan softly. She panted and drooled the closer he got and when she felt his soft pads against her most private area, she arched and moaned loudly. Lilly just planned for him to touch and move on, but Tony had other plans. He slowly rubbed her folds back and forth, creating pleasure for the female. She didn't dare stop him: it felt too good. Moisture slowly formed and although Lilly didn't see it through her closed eyes, Tony's wolfhood was sliding out for the first time since before Sarah had died. Tony rubbed her faster, making her squirm in pleasure and pant. He slowly pushed her back and buried his muzzle into her dripping sex, darting his tongue between her swollen folds. She _tasted _like Sarah! Lilly's eyes rolled back and she held his head close as it continued its work on her vulva. She held her legs up and spread wide for his exploration, eagerly moaning. The heat of mating season had nothing on what Lilly felt in her body from this experience. She wanted, no, NEEDED to be fucked. Luckily for her, Tony was ready to help her with that. He slowly kissed from her vagina, across her bladder and lower stomach, sucking on a few nipples and her neck before he pressed his muzzle to hers, and this time she kissed back without hesitation. The kiss grew more passionate with every second of Tony poked his tip around her crotch, searching for a hole. The first hole he hit wasn't the normal hole for Lilly, so she gasped. Both blushed and Tony slowly slid out of Lilly's anus with a pop, an embarrassed grin on his face. He slowly guided it up and caused both of them to moan as he felt warm moisture suck his shaft inside.

"T-Tony!" Lilly gasped, digging her claws into his back. Her mind was in a dizzy ball of crazy pleasure. Not only was she cheating on her mate, she was cheating on him with his father! His rod was huge and it covered every crevasse inside of her vagina. He slowly started thrusting deeply into her small, tight body. A few thrusts later, and a loud snap and gasp caused Tony to pull out and roll to his side.

"Ah, my back!" he groaned. Lilly rolled over and climbed on top of him. She stared into his eyes with lust.

"I'll do the work, just stay hard for me!" she said, lining herself up on him. Both wolves moaned as Lilly impaled herself on his wolfhood, sinking down until his knot pressed firmly against her swollen slit. She rolled her hips into him and gripped his sides.

"Ah, L-Lilly... I haven't done this in so long... I'm not g-gonna last!" he moaned as he rubbed his paws around her plump butt. She just panted and moved faster, causing Tony to moan more and slide a paw under her tail, shoving a digit into her tight tail hole. Lilly gasped and tried to press down onto his paw. She secretly really liked anal stimulation. Tony wiggled his paw deeper into the female's anus while she humped against him faster.

"Mmm oh I... I'M CUMMIMG!" she screamed while her vaginal muscles tightened and hot, sticky, clear liquid sprayed over his entire shaft. She squirmed on top of him and forced herself down, sliding over his knot with the help of her orgasmic liquid. Tony dug his claws into her hips while he groaned and released two years of tension. Thick spurt after thick spurt of white sprayed from his tip in thick ropes into her womb, expanding it quickly and making her almost collapse with pleasure. Tony stared up at Lilly and still couldn't believe what had just happened. She felt the same way but at the same time, they both had a lot of fun.

"W-we should do this again sometime..." she suggested seductively. Tony felt his old facial muscles tighten into a smile. Unfortunately for the two new found lovers, not everyone was smiling.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Garth asked angrily. He had never expected Lilly to cheat on him, let alone with his own father. Tony and Lilly froze, shocked to see him standing there looking at them.

"G-Garth, I, I'm sorry we just..." Tony started to say, but Lilly cut him off with a paw to his muzzle.

"I've got this." She said with a smirk. Tony watched as she pulled off of his shrinking wolfhood slowly, involuntarily moaning a bit. He watched his thick cum dripping from her pink nether lips, hardly believing what he had just done with his son's mate. Garth looked furious and Tony was afraid to stick around, so he got up and stumbled away through the fields of tall grass, not wanting to face this yet. Now with only Garth and Lilly on the hill, he stared at her in disbelief. Instead of having a look of shame or regret like he was expecting to see, she was just walking towards him with swinging hips and semen dripping from her used vagina. Garth had no clue what to say or do: she just walked up to him and kissed him on the lips deeply. He wanted to push her away and call her a whore or a slut but how on earth could he? Those big lavender eyes stared back into his with lust for him. She kissed him deeper and deeper, slowly pushing him to his back. His mind was screaming at him to remember what he had just caught her doing with his father. She cheated on him, so why was he getting turned on by her sudden actions? Their bodies smoothly locked together like they were never meant to be apart to begin with. He felt his wolfhood slowly slide out and press against her lower stomach. She giggled and carefully readjusted, making her wet folds touch him. Garth cringed slightly, a part of him wanting to pull away as her opening was filled with his father's seed, but that hardly mattered when he felt it. Both of them moaned loudly at how quickly and easily he slid into her. He couldn't believe the crazy warmth and moisture that she had inside of her. His rod grew to full length in no time, making Lilly feel an equal amount of pleasure.

"F-fuck me as hard as you can..." she whispered softly, smiling wildly after she said it. Garth blinked a few times before roughly pushing his mate backwards, but not to reject her. She shrieked a little but giggled as she was now on her back with him still inside of her. He leaned down and pressed her muzzle to her neck, sucking on it intensely. Lilly moaned and squirmed around in pleasure.

"I'm going to make you cum so hard that all of my father's will come right out." Garth said with a sly smile. Lilly blushed a little because of her generally shy nature but also smiled back slyly. He still had absolutely no logical reason of why he was going with this, but his mate's hot inner flesh made him forget that very quickly. Lilly felt the veiny organ slide against her already cum covered walls, and she thought it felt amazing. Garth saw his mate enjoying the fun they were having. He still felt that the events he saw earlier would have to be addressed but for now, he just enjoyed the intimate moment with the love of his life. Lilly started squeaking and moaning a little at the feeling, and her orgasm was already close because of how sensitive she was from her previous session. She tried to cross her legs to hold it in a little longer, but it wasn't successful. Just as it was about to come up, she gasped out a few words.

"I-it's okay, th-this is a d-dr-dreEEEAAAM!" she moaned as Garth felt her wet walls squeeze around his shaft while she was having her orgasm.

* * *

"Ah! Oh, what?" Garth asked groggily. It was dark and upon his eye's adjustment to the situation, he saw similar surroundings. He rubbed his head and looked beside him, seeing Lilly sound asleep.

"Mmmm s-silly turtles." She said cutely in her sleep. Garth smiled and looked her over. There was no scent of mating, no cum dripping from her rear, and his father was nowhere near by. It was all just a dream. He sighed in relief, thankful that it wasn't real. Yet he was still curious about the dream. What in the world did it mean and if nothing, than why did he have it? Lilly kicked her leg a little in her sleep and then Garth put a paw on her side, gently shaking her.

"Mmm, w-what's up, Garth? Is something wrong?" she asked with a sleepy yawn. Garth felt like he should have thought this over more.

"Uh, I was just ah, wondering what y-your thoughts of a threesome would be?" he asked with a sheepish grin. It wasn't really related to what he wanted to as he would NEVER participate in one with his father but he just wanted something to distract him for a while. Lilly gave her mate a funny look.

"Really, a sex question in the middle of the night? Who did you even have in mind if I were to say yes?" she asked curiously. Garth stumbled, not having planned this.

"Th-that doesn't really matter, as long as it's a she." he said quietly. Lilly tilted her head.

"Uh, yeah it kind of does! I will have to think about it differently depending if it's a stranger, a friend, or someone like Kate." she said with a little blush. Garth's ears perked up a little.

"So, let's just say it's Kate. Would that be too weird?" he asked, still desperate to get that dream out of his head. Lilly blushed visibly even in the dark.

"Getting fucked while my sister watches or watching my sister who I grew up with my entire life getting fucked by my mate or even her and me fucking? No that's totally normal!" she said sarcastically. Garth shied away a little, making Lilly feel bad. "I-I'm sorry, Garth. Look, doing... _that_ with Kate probably won't happen because she has a mate and she's my sister but I'm not shooting down the idea of a threesome. We'll talk about it more in the morning, okay?" she asked sweetly. Garth nodded and curled up next to his mate, breathing in her scent and sighing out a very happy sigh.

* * *

**Well I have to say that this was one of the more unusual lemons I have written but I think it went well. That dream idea was great and I really enjoyed thinking of how to play it out. Thank you dax0042 for your request and I hope it was exactly how you wanted it. Please tell me how I'm doing with a review and PM me or post your requests in the reviews. The more requests I get, the better. If you haven't yet, check out my other story **_**Lost Together**_** and tell my how that is going as well. I truly appreciate all of your support and I can't wait to get more out.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	10. Mud Bath

**Well I'm back with another request. Just a quick word about **_**Lost Together**_**, I'm having a tough time trying to make the story seem more interesting so it is taking a lot longer than I thought. I hope to get the next chapter up by next weekend. This will be a EveXGarthXLilly submitted by Phantomtwriter who requested a while ago but I feel like this request deserves to be done. It was requested to be rough, dirty, and takes place in water; muddy water in this case as I have decided. I haven't decided how far I want to go with this lemon writing thing but I hope to get at least 20 or so requests done before I end it, or I might just not end it. You can keep sending more requests but I'm trying to bring up some old ones right now so I hope you guys don't mind. Well now that everything is said and done, please enjoy **_**Mud Bath**_** (The literal dirtiest name I could think of). Don't forget to review and let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

Lilly had a very unusual trait for an omega: she loved to be clean. Garth would sometimes even complain about how much she took baths, mostly because she made him go with her most of the time. He didn't know it yet, but his prospective of baths was about to change.

"I just don't know what to do, Mom. His birthday is today and I still have no clue what to do for him." Lilly said desperately. It's not like she forgot his birthday but she didn't want to directly ask him what he wanted. Eve looked at her daughter and frowned. She had come to her multiple times about this topic.

"Honey, what's something he likes to do that you don't normally let him do?" she asked her daughter. Lilly thought for a moment. There wasn't really anything he ever did that she didn't like except…

"Well, I don't like it when he's dirty." she said, not meaning it like that. However, Eve thought that was what she meant. Her ears perked up.

"Y-you mean like when he sticks it in the wrong hole?" she asked, causing Lilly to blush deeply.

"N-no, Mom, I mean like _literally_ dirty!" she said with embarrassment present in her voice. Eve smiled at her daughter, now getting it.

"Well I don't feel like just letting him go roll in the mud would be a very good present. How about you plan to mix both meanings of dirty into… something?" she asked. Lilly felt her cheeks flush once again.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she asked curiously. Eve smiled at her ever so innocent daughter again with a more suggestive smile.

"I'm talking about good old fashioned mud sex, Lilly." she said with a little wink. Lilly felt a pit in her stomach. Was her mom really talking to her about this?

"And what do you do during, uh, 'mud sex' exactly?" Lilly asked with embarrassment. Eve walked closer to her daughter.

"Well, you find a nice thick pool of mud, and you roll around in it while something is in something else if you know what I mean." She said with a wink. Lilly cringed a little.

"MOM!" she yelled in embarrassment. Eve laughed a little.

"And you know what makes mud sex even dirtier? Making it a threesome…" she almost whispered. Lilly felt a little dizzy.

"Wh-who would the third wolf even be?" she asked curiously. Eve looked at her seductively.

"I could be, if you'd like…" she whispered, licking Lilly's ear. A sharp, cold shiver went up Lilly's spine.

"B-but you're my mother!" she protested. It wasn't right for a mother and daughter to be involved in something like that together. Eve smirked and walked slowly behind her daughter, brushing their pelts together as she walked by. Lilly felt a cold shiver up her back again.

"That makes it even more dirty now, doesn't it? Besides, your father is out on a hunting trip." She rationed. Lilly thought for a moment. It was true that Garth wouldn't be able to say no to such an opportunity as fucking his mate and his mate's mother. What male would say no to that? The answer was none of them. Before she could fully think about the offer, she felt a preview. Her tail was lifted and she felt a quick, wet pressure against her pussy. She gasped slightly and moaned when it happened again. Eve was licking her slit! She tried to say something but all that came out was a squeaky moan.

"Ahhhh! Oh fuck… oh Artemis!" Lilly cursed in pleasure. She suddenly felt the tongue pull away from her vulva, causing her to let out a shaky sigh. Eve walked in front of her daughter, licking her fluids from her lips.

"So, have you made up your mind?" she asked slyly. Lilly felt that her legs were shaky and her pussy was wet. She managed to crack a sly smile of her own.

"Let's go get dirty." she said as sexually as she could.

* * *

Garth was walking to the stream that passes through the tall grass that he and Lilly lived in. He sighed, hoping that Lilly wouldn't make him take a bath. It was his birthday after all and that's the least she could do. He expected to see Lilly in the clear stream, washing herself for the millionth time today, so he was quite surprised at the sight he got when he saw the stream. Instead of seeing his mate in the water, he saw her next to the water in a big puddle of mud. He scratched his head as he saw her white fur being covered in it. This wasn't normal at all. Very cautiously, he approached his mate.

"Uh, hey Lilly, having fun?" he asked jokingly from the shore. Lilly turned around and smiled at her mate.

"Garth, come on it! The mud is great!" she giggled wild. Oh yeah, there was something very unusual here. He knew that something was up but it seemed fun, so he didn't question it any. Lilly giggled wildly as Garth ran up and tackled the smaller female into the mud, making sure to be careful so he wouldn't hurt her. They both laughed as they looked and saw that the other was completely coated in it.

"What is this all about, Lilly?" Garth asked suddenly, feeling the need to know. Lilly giggled and walked up to him, putting her forepaws on his shoulders.

"Rough. Dirty. Hot. Wet. Mud. Sex." She said seductively as she scooted closer with each word until her mud coated pussy rested on Garth's muddy sheath. Garth smiled at his mate. He had no clue what had gotten into her, but he liked it.

"Well we have to make sure my wolfhood and your pussy are clean when I put it in. We don't need you getting an infection from this…" he said unsurely. Lilly smiled slightly.

"Oh don't worry, that will be taken care of." she said slickly. Garth had no clue what she meant, but as he found her muzzle pressed to his, he didn't care. He felt her eager tongue slide into his mouth, which he eagerly licked and sucked on. They both had their eyes closed as they enjoyed the passionate kiss.

Eve watched her daughter and her mate swapping saliva while sitting in the mud. That was her cue. With a gentle swing of her hips, she walked out to the couple and very quietly lifted Lilly's tail. Lilly giggled in the kiss a little and then moaned when her mother started licking her dirty pussy.

"What is it?" Garth questioned curious to why she moaned. She shivered with pleasure again.

"N-nothing, just my mom cleaning my pussy for you." she said seductively. His eyes went wide when he looked around to see Eve with her muzzle pressed to his mate's vagina. He felt his growing wolfhood twitch slightly. A strange sensation was building like water behind a dam in his stomach, somewhat telling him to run and also saying…

"N-now _THAT_ is the fucking _HOTTEST_ thing I've ever seen!" he said slyly. Lilly yipped a little when her mother finished her vulva and moved to her puckered anus. Garth slyly stalked around behind Eve, pushing her tail out of the way. He smiled at the sight of the older female's pussy.

"Happy b-birthday, Garth. N-now fuck my mother while she eats my c-cum!" Lilly panted from the front. Garth smiled and excitedly grabbed Eve's hips, pulling himself up on top of her. She moaned and spread her legs, eager to feel her daughter's mate's dick inside of her. Both parties moaned while he sank into her surprisingly tight, juicy hole. He moaned as he felt her hot walls clamp down on his hard rod. He had a really dirty idea for Lilly when it came time. Fucking her tight pussy in the mud wouldn't be dirty enough. When he fucked her, he would have her untouched anus.

"Ah oh shit! Lilly, how does your little cunt take this much cock?" Eve moaned out loud as she was being fucked. Lilly could hardly speak up front as she was being overwhelmed with the most intense feeling of pleasure-filled ecstasy that her body ever had the privilege of experiencing.

"Ahh! I d-don't know, b-but I'll always b-be his little s-slut!" she cried out while bucking furiously back as her mother's slimy tongue. Eve smiled evilly and pulled her tongue away from her daughter's burning desire for stimulation. Lilly turned back to see what on earth she could have stopped for. Her mother only smiled before taking a carefully placed teasing lick across her wet nether lips.

"Well b-baby, you're _my_ l-little slut tonight too." she said with another teasing lick to her daughter's gender. Lilly smiled seductively back at her mother and howled in pleasure the second the wet tongue came out to satisfy her dirtiest desires once again.

Garth couldn't believe how amazing of a present Lilly had gotten him. It was hard for wolves to find good presents as they are not very materialistic. Yet she had found him the dirtiest and best gift she could. Even though all he could feel were her mother's vaginal walls squeezing against his shaft, all he could think was how much he loved and would always love his beautiful mate.

"Ahh, Garth! I, I think I'm a-about to cum!" Eve moaned loudly enough for it to echo slightly. For a brief moment, he was very thankful that they were so far away from the rest of the pack, but he soon lost the thought to the physical feeling of Eve's pussy tightening around his wolfhood. He smiled slyly and slowed as she moaned lewd and perverse growl while spraying her sexual liquid over Garth's rod. Eve panted in the aftermath of an intensely pleasurable orgasm and waited for it to die down. Lilly was still lying with her chest half a foot under the muddy water which had stained her pure white fur a dirty brown. Her intimate areas were the only clean parts, and Garth was ready to take them. He slowly pulled out of Eve's soaked love canal, causing her fluids to dribble down into the mud below. She stood up and stretched her sore muscles while he walked over and kissed Lilly square on her vagina. She moan-gasped in surprise and curled her twitching tail over her back, eager to feel more. Eve smiled and panted at the lewd sight of Garth literally making out with Lilly's pussy, tongue dipping inside to taste her most private depths. Lilly couldn't do anything but hold her mouth open and keep her eyes wide. He muscles were locked from the intense waves of pleasure coursing through her body like a drug. Eve saw her daughter's mouth open and felt the need to capture her. Lilly couldn't even stop it if she wanted to as her mother pressed her muzzle to her own and slide her tongue into her open mouth. Lilly groaned and blushed in surprise at the kiss, but the moment was all too passionate. She gave in and kissed back the best she could with constant pleasure being shot into her vagina. Garth pulled away slowly and looked at the scene. Lilly and her mom were making out, covered ears to paws in mud while their pussies were dripping with female sex liquid. He corrected a past statement in his mind: _THIS_ was the hottest thing he had ever seen. He quickly moved forward and mounted his mate, eagerly poking around until he found her opening, but not the one Lilly was expecting. Eve could tell by the reaction on Lilly's face Garth had his tip against her anus.

"Garth, fuck my daughter's asshole as hard as you can." she said with a wink. The comment made Lilly's cheeks glow red while Garth just dropped his jaw. Nearly any other time before this moment, he would have thought that he was having a dream, but the smell sex not only coming from Lilly, but Eve as well, told me just how real it was. I rubbed my tip slowly around the rims of my beautiful mate's tail hole, causing her to blush deeper in embarrassment. There was no need to lubricate her hole as my wolfhood was already coated in her mother's vaginal fluid. Even though it would go in, I wanted to make sure she was fully comfortable with the idea. I adjusted my hips so my tip rested at the center of her hot, puckered anus. She squirmed slightly but only moaned in response while I wiggled a bit of my rod into her. I could feel the normally tight grasp of her sphincter open slightly as I was pushing in. The feeling of her rectum squeezing my tip could only be described as an insanely hot glove making its way over me. Lilly's tongue hung out loosely while she patiently let me be the alpha, leading the event.

"Mmm, you have such a tight ass! Why haven't we done this before?" he asked teasingly while carefully sliding deeper into her bowels. Lilly moaned slightly, showing no major signs of discomfort. Garth saw this and slid forwards slightly faster, feeling her rectum open for his dick. The heat and tightness of Lilly's anus was nearly enough to drive him right over the edge but if that wasn't enough, Eve bent down in front of her daughter, lifting her tail at her. Before Lilly could say anything, Eve pressed her dripping pussy against her daughter's mouth. Lilly's face glowed red from this but she made no hesitation to close her eyes and begin licking against her organ. Eve moaned slightly while Lilly's tongue creased her slit. Lilly did this with increasing gusto as her discomfiture faded to lust for passionate sex.

Garth felt his knot finally press against his mate's anus. He couldn't possible comprehend how his whole ten inches fit into her small body, but Lilly showed only pleasure.

"Uhhh oh y-yes Lilly, you have s-such good tongue s-skills!" Eve moaned with ecstasy. Lilly could taste every inch of her mother's vagina. The thought that she was born from this vagina only spiked her interest and pleasure. Eve had her eyes rolled back from the feeling her own daughter was giving her. Garth triggering his mate to moan only made the oldest of the group moan in more pleasure. He knew that they all wanted more, so that's what he gave them. He grabbed Lilly's hips roughly all of a sudden, digging into her thighs almost to the point of drawing blood. Lilly gasped in a slight pain but then Garth shoved her forward, impaling her anus roughly and causing her to slip right into the mud with a splat. He kept it up, withdrawing from her rear to the point where only his tip remained and then shoving back in forcefully. Lilly gasped deeply and rested her head in the cool mud, tasting its earthy palate on her tongue as a little got in her mouth. Eve watched the scene in disbelief at how they were acting and how hot it was to watch. Garth pounded into Lilly's anus a few more times before pulling out quickly with an audible and satisfying pop. Lilly breathed heavily and moaned a little from feeling how sore her rear was. Her anus was opened wide to the point where Garth and Eve could see a few inches inside. It slowly closed with time, however. She didn't have much time to relax, though. Garth quickly flipped her over so she was lying in the mud on her back. The lovers stared at each other for a few moments before Garth climbed over her with a seductive smile. Lilly smiled back and took a breath, fully expecting him to slide into her dripping pussy. However, he did not. He walked over her until his proud rod was presented in from her face. Lilly blushed and then opened her muzzle, wanting to feel the thick cock against her tongue. He smiled and filled her wish, and her muzzle. Eve looked onto the sight of Garth sliding his rod into her daughter's mouth and smiled. The only sounds were the quiet wind, cicadas, and the gentle slurping of a blowjob. Lilly blushed from the taste of her own ass on his rod, but the whole thing was making her pussy tremble with want. She couldn't take it any longer.

"G-Garth, I n-need you to shove your big c-cock in my cunt n-now." she gasped out after spitting his rod out. Garth stared down at her and smiled. He climbed down and kissed her mouth deeply, sliding his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and wrapped her paws around his head, kissing back with her own tongue. He pulled away slowly, a thin strand of saliva stretching between their tongues.

"All you had to do was ask." he winked. He slowly pushed forward and slid the side of his hard rod between her folds. Lilly moaned loudly and squirmed.

"C-come on, n-no teasing…" she complained. Garth could feel that her juices had coated that side of his shaft. He smiled evilly.

"But that's half the fun." He winked, slowly repeating his actions. Lilly's eyes rolled back as her head fell into the muddy water with a loud splat. Garth smiled and laughed a little at what he was doing to her.

"J-just stick i-it in me!" she begged, eager to feel the pleasure of mating. Garth cracked an evil smile again and finally gave in to his mate's desire, resting his tip at her opening. A high, squeaky moan escaped from Lilly's muzzle while Garth pushed in easily due to how wet she was. Eve watched the scene while slowly rubbing her opening. She could hardly believe that she was watching her innocent little girl getting a huge cock shoved into her little pussy.

"Y-you're one t-tight bitch…" Garth moaned into Lilly's ear. She blushed slightly but was unable to speak due to the large amount of pleasure coursing through her every nerve. Any other time, Eve would kill anyone who called her daughter a bitch, but tonight, she could fully see that Lilly was his bitch. Garth took several long and slow thrusts deep into Lilly's burning pussy. She felt every vein on his pulsing wolfhood massage and pleasure every nerve ending inside of her. Lilly could hardly contain her screams of pleasure and delight at how incredible his hard dick felt shoved deep into her crotch. Eve slowly walked over to the lovers, kissing her daughter's neck as she walked by. The extremely potent smell of mating rose into the air like sex perfume. It only further aroused the three wolves. Eve looked between the lover's legs, seeing the shimmering organ than slid in and out of her little girl. Lilly obviously loved it by the sounds of her passionate moans. Since she was on her back, Eve could easily examine the exact point where Garth's rod entered her daughter. She saw that Lilly's pussy was swollen and dripping with juices. She was in heat! For a moment, she felt like she should warn the couple, but the thought of having more grandpuppies made her smile.

"G-Garth, I-I'm in h-he-heat. D-do you w-want to tr-try for p-puppies?" Lilly asked through her near orgasm pleasure. Garth felt a quick sense of nervousness. They hadn't even talked about it before! Yet the thought of shooting his cum into her womb while she was in heat turned him on as well. The thought of knocking her up from this event was greatly arousing and exciting. Eve would witness the process of her new grandpuppies being made from start to finish, and she would be a part of it!

"Y-yes, my s-sexy o-omega. I w-would love t-to start a fam-family with y-you!" Garth moaned out as he picked up speed, determined to make this insemination as amazing as he could for Lilly. With those words and the faster pace, Lilly lost control of herself, screaming loudly while her juices dripped and sometimes sprayed from her slit, coating both their lower ends. Garth felt the muscle tension and dampness of female orgasm around his wolfhood. The wet slapping sounds of the couple's mating became more pronounced. Eve looked down and noticed that Lilly was definitely cumming. She leaned in and pressed her long tongue against Lilly's clitoris and part of Garth's wolfhood. She could taste their juices mixing together. Lilly moaned from the feeling as Garth tried to get his knot in. Eve walked over seductively to Garth and whispered the words that would initiate her grandpuppies being made.

"After you cum in her, I'm going to eat the cream pie that drips out." she said with a little wink. With that image in his mind, Garth pushed harder into Lilly's vagina. She gasped in pain and pleasure and groaned when the most amazing part of mating occurred: Garth's knot audibly popped into Lilly. She arched and screamed in pleasure as every hot pulse of semen splashed against her waiting cervix. Garth squeezed his mate's hips harshly while ejaculating into her pussy. The flow lasted nearly two minutes, visibly swelling her womb. After he was done, Garth fell on top of Lilly, pushing her deeper into the mud. The lovers opened their eyes with satisfied panting and smiles. There was no other talking or kissing, they just stared in a glow of love.

Ten minutes later, Garth was able to pull out of Lilly, much to her disappointment. Before she could stand up, Eve stopped her daughter.

"Wait, baby, I want to do one more thing." she said, gently pushing her back into the mud. Lilly looked confused while Eve looked of the puddle of semen just inside of her daughter's opening that wasn't going in any further. She smiled and bent down, putting her mouth against the younger female's vagina. Lilly blushed and Garth smiled stupidly. A loud, dirty, slimy slurping noise echoed over the tall grass. Lilly moaned and shivered a bit while her mother ate up the leftover semen. Eve tasted the saltiness of male cum and the sweetness of female cum of her tongue while she ate of much of the cream pie from her daughter's pussy as she could. She pulled up a minute later, licking her lips of any reproductive fluids. Both females turned to Garth with tired smiles.

"Happy birthday, Garth!" they both giggled wildly. Garth was stunned at what had just happened, but with a whiff of the air, he only had one thing to say.

"I, uh, I think I need a bath…" he said with an awkward smile. They all laughed and walked towards the clean stream for a good bath. None of them knew yet, but while they slept that night, some of Garth's sperm traveled deep into Lilly's fallopian tubes and bombarded her eggs until a miracle happened. They would never forget the night that they took the mud bath.

* * *

**So where do I start? Sorry for taking so long; I was in the windy city (Chicago) this past weekend and I didn't have to time to work on anything. I'll try to get more done this week if I can. Please send me more requests if you'd like. Well I hope you enjoyed this one and I'll see you all in the next one.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	11. The Real One

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAnd I'm back with another request! This is an anonymous request I got a while ago that I never did so here we are. It's a good old Humphrey X Kate with embarrassment, hesitation, seduction and Humphrey sweet talking that takes place when they wake up under that tree while trying to get back home in the first movie. I'm not spoiling anything up here, so enjoy reading **_**The Real One.**_

* * *

Kate's POV

The early morning sounds of birds chirping and bugs buzzing were all too familiar to faze me at first. What caused my eyes to snap open was a familiar but unexpected smell to be sensing while I'm waking up. I smelled Humphrey. My eyes snapped open and I just about screamed when I saw our noses touching and our legs curled around each other. With a huff of disgust, I got up and stretched slightly. My stomach grumbled in protest to my most recent habit of not having time to eat since this little trip started. However, a more potent hunger presented itself ahead of my stomach's hunger. I cringed slightly, knowing it wouldn't go away. Due to the constant stress and weight of alpha responsibilities, I thought of something I could do as part of a daily morning routine in order to feel better throughout the day. There were tons of ideas I thought of: hot spring baths, going for walks, playing with the puppies at the orphan den, and even trying log sledding like omegas do (which only got me a short thrill and a bruised ass). It was by recommendation of a friend of mine that I finally tried masturbation. I had never thought of using sex as a way of stress relief and prior to the suggestion, I thought that it was only something males did. Yet the first time I was alone in a field during patrol, I slid my paw down and rubbed it up and down my slit. After figuring out what felt the best, I kept it up, feeling my muscles tighten and loosen with the pulses of pleasure running through me. I couldn't help but softly moan while I did it, getting more worked up when I felt a thin, sticky fluid start dripping from of my never-before-used vagina. My mind went into this amazing daze that caused me to fall over and smile like an idiot while my vision returned. It was the first orgasm I had ever had. I felt lighter and way better once I felt the high go away. Soon it just became habit and I tried to do it at least once a day, trying new things out when I could.

I blushed and looked back at Humphrey. He was still fast asleep and didn't look like he was getting up soon. I could make it. Taking a deep breath, I walked out into the morning sun and instantly started searching for something very specific. I examined each tree carefully until I came across one with low, broken limb about a mile away. The limb seemed to be about ten inches long and about two inches wide. It would be perfect when it was done. I looked back to make sure Humphrey had not awaken yet before turning back and lifting a paw, springing out its claws. I closed my eyes and briefly tried to remember the details on the shape in my mind that we had learned in alpha school. It had a long, thick body, slightly thicker in the middle. It had a pointed tip but it was not sharp. It also had a bigger, ball like structure near the base. I opened my eyes with the image fresh in my mind. The branch felt very solid in my paw, unable to be easily bent. With a little guilty smile to myself, I began to carve the shape I desired with my sharp claws.

About ten minutes later, I finished smoothing it out so there would be no splinters. I smiled at my dirty work, admiring the wooden wolf penis I had made in the tree. At its finished stage, it was eight inches long and an inch and a half thick. It wasn't the biggest I had ever made at a foot long and three inched wide (which wasn't very pleasant as I couldn't force myself past the bulging middle section) but it would fit comfortably and leave room to move a little. I briefly thought of how much Humphrey would love to see me do this, which made me giggle. It was no secret that he had a huge crush on me and I didn't mind at all. Part of me even wanted to go back to the den, wake him up, explain what I was about to do and invite him to watch and maybe participate. That side was my wild side, which I never let make decisions for obvious reasons. I sighed and decided to let my wild side win a smaller battle: the thought I was going to pleasure myself with. Smiling, I backed my rear into the hard tip of the tree limb, first poking around my anus with it because I had a slight interest in anal before lifting up and siding the smooth wooden tip between my wet fold, spreading the peddles of my slit slightly.

"MMmmm f-fuck me… H-Humphrey…" I whispered, feeling a forbidden chill run up my spine. My pussy already got wetter just from mumbling those words. It was the dirtiest thing I ever thought of.

* * *

Humphrey's POV

My ears twitched slightly as I left the state of slumber. I stretched and got up slowly, soon remembering where I was and why. There was only one missing factor as far as I could tell: Kate. Where on earth was she? I figured she may have gotten up early to find breakfast like any alpha would do but there was no sense in staying where I was and doing nothing. Surely she would appreciate some help or at least a little company if she was trying to drag back a caribou or something. I felt my joints pop away their locked positions from the night's rest while I walked out of the tree-den, sniffing for Kate. I never quite fully understood Kate. She was a strict, uptight alpha like most but from time to time she showed a more fun-loving omega like side. It was one of the most confusing dilemmas in my life. One day she'll give me a completely uncalled for lecture about responsibility and then the next she'll be at a party I go to, eating fermented berries and participating in activities that her parents would definitely disapprove of. It just didn't make any sense. I picked up Kate's scent soon and started walking in that direction. A deep sigh escaped me as I realized I was probably in for another lecture by even trying to find her. Oh well.

* * *

Kate's POV

"GHhaaa! OH y-y-YES! Oh f-fuck me Humphreyyyyy!" I moaned loudly. Everything I was doing felt so wrong and dirty, but looking back at the state of my pleasure tool caused me not to care. The poor tree limb was dripping with my fluids, which were also soaking deep into the wood. I was almost certain a lone male would find it soon and beat off to the smell, but I didn't care. The whole experience was amazing and I felt on the edge of my orgasm the entire time, but my body kept slipping away from it slightly. I forced myself back harder, feeling the rough bark slap against my rear. The constant fear and thrill of Humphrey catching me was driving my mind into a dizzy swarm of pleasure. I couldn't smell him coming if I wanted to because my own pheromones were far too overpowering. That was my wild side again, wanting to get caught. I smiled at the thought and let it win, secretly wishing to be caught. No one could ever know that I wanted it.

* * *

Humphrey's POV

Kate's scent was stronger now but there was another smell as well which began to overpower Kate's scent. I couldn't quite tell what it was yet but I knew it was coming from the same direction, so I just kept following. There had to be a million things that Kate hated. Fun sometimes seemed to be most of those. I always wondered what she even does when she's alone. Is it even possible that she's just as stuck up when she's alone? It just couldn't be. No wolf can enjoy their life if all they do is act stuck up. That strange smell kept getting stronger. Maybe it was from a strange animal or plant. No, it wasn't any of those. It was a smell that came from wolves, but what was it? I had smelled it before during a certain time of year and it smiled rather nice and… feminine. My paws pealed up a layer of dirt from stopping dead in my tracks.

Certain time of year?

Feminine?

Oh, I remembered quite quickly after that popped into my head. That strange but sweet smell was the potent scent of female mating pheromones, and it was mixed with Kate's scent.

Strange.

Something unusual was going on, and I wanted to be part of it.

* * *

Kate's POV

I felt my insides squeeze the false wolfhood with greedy anticipation of a false promise. In my head, I apologized to my reproductive organ that it would not get the drink it was craving and milking for so eagerly. My hips were beginning to feel sore from doing all the work against the tree. Warm, sticky fluids dripped in steady streams down the backs of my hind legs and the bark-stripped tree limb that was temporarily my lover. Somewhere deep inside of me, the peak of pleasure began to climb. My teeth chattered with to pulses of near-orgasmic pleasure that rocked my whole body with sensations I so longed for like fresh meat. Shaky breaths came out of my muzzle with every push back, begging to be moans but lacked the energy. Part of me still so desperately wanted this to be real. It wanted the outrageous and forbidden fantasy to be as real as the tree I was using.

"Ah! Oh A-Artemis, Humphrey! I, I'm about to cum! Wh-what? Y-you too? Maybe we could… NO, O-OHHH I'M CUMMING! F-FUCK IT! OH SHIT JUST D-DO IT IN M-ME!" I shrieked in pleasure, feeling my vagina begin to milk the fake rod of its nonexistent seed. My vision blurred as I shivered from the image of Humphrey shooting his semen inside of me while my own body shuttered and curled with the amazing sensation of my own heavy orgasm. Slowly, I lowered my chest to the ground, keeping the rod deep inside of me while I smiled, enjoying the afterglow of my most effective stress relief. Moments later, the heavy scent my body was producing began to fade away slowly. My nose twitched slightly with the surrounding scents starting to make themselves known to me. One in particular made my eyes snap open, only to see it was too late to do anything. Humphrey stood only a few feet away with a shocked expression. I winced and slid myself off of my tool, blushing heavily as I felt my opening flair and spray more of its lubricating fluids out behind me. His shocked expression quickly turned into a sly smile.

"Were my inferior omega ears deceiving me or were you pleasuring yourself while saying my name?" He asked with a knowing grin. The embarrassment I felt was far beyond anything I had ever experienced before. Yet my pussy still quivered behind me, not letting go.

"I, ah, I c-can explain th-this…" I spoke up. With all that was happening in this moment, I almost didn't notice Humphrey's wolfhood sliding out of its casing. _Oh Artemis…_

"Oh can you? Please do." He said as he sat and waited patiently for my response. My heart continued to rev up with nervous embarrassment, thumping roughly against my chest. It wasn't like I could lie about what he saw: he saw it!

"W-well you see, I th-thought you weren't going to get up a-and I just have this, this _wild_ s-side sometimes…" I stuttered. He only seemed more excited about that as I noticed the skin on his rod stretching. It was getting _stiffer!_ I swallowed hard a few times, feeling a lump in the back of my throat begin to grow. My mind was in such a daze that I hardly noticed his movement toward my, my _tool. _He looked back at me and smiled seductively while he studied the dripping tree limb.

"And you even carved a dick into a tree and fucked it? That's so… _HOT!_" he emphasized before sticking his long, snake-like tongue out and running at along the bottom of the false organ. My body shivered as if the lick was directly against my own organ. I could see my sticky mating fluid coat the aroused omega's tongue fully, it's slightly foamy consistency bubbling up slightly as he let it sink into his taste buds. At this point, I couldn't process a rational thought. The proper thing to do was criticize him for being a pervert and chase him away. Yet the only thing I could think of was what it would feel like to mate with my puppyhood omega best friend. Could I really blame him for trying to get laid after what he had seem? Most males would have mounted me right away so at least he gave me a choice. It was a hard choice, though. I briefly closed my eyes and squeezed the last bit of logic I had out of me in few words.

"I, I th-think I sh-should go…" I desperately stuttered out in more of a gasp, turning tail to go. My paws stopped as soon as I heard his voice, deep, masculine and seductive.

"You taste good, Kate, but I bet it tastes even better… _fresh_." he said from behind me. I hesitantly looked back and saw him licking his lips with my fluids dripping down his chest. My pussy felt hot and in desperate need. Where on earth did he learn to be so seductive? I felt my teeth chattering: I _couldn't_ give in! I was promised to Garth! My paws moved slowly and forcefully, but another force stopped my body from moving again. The heat was quick to approach and the feeling of rough tongue against my swollen pussy was too much. He licked me slowly right along my slit from bottom to top, collecting a fresh sample of my fluid. A high pitched, squeaky moan bounced off of the nearby trees. Was that _ME?! _My answer came with a second lick, sliding higher and resting against to middle of my anus. I moaned again, feeling my chest fall to the ground. I finally decided to stay, or more accurately, my vagina decided to stay. He licked around the puckered flesh of my tail hole for a second while I assisted my curling my tail tightly over my back.

"Feels good, I take it?" Humphrey laughed behind my raised rear. I was panting hard now. The combined knowledge that he could see my most intimate areas and the feeling of his tongue on them was driving me nuts!

"Ah-s-so g-good. Ah f-fuck, A-Artemis!" I growled in pleasure, pushing my ass back to indicate I wanted more. Humphrey smiled and dove back in: sliding his tongue between my folds and inside of me. My body withered while I moaned louder. I now secretly wished he would mount me and fuck my brains out.

* * *

Humphrey's POV

The scent of Kates pheromones was all I could smell and her cum was all I could taste.

It was perfect.

Her pussy gave me an endless supply of both and I could tell that she couldn't believe what was happening but that was okay: I couldn't either. The slight breeze felt cool against my hard wolfhood that hung between my legs. She could try to hide it all she wanted but I knew the look in her eyes. Kate was impressed with my dick and craved some male attention. Her moans were absolute music to my ears and if I had nothing to drink for the rest of my life except her fluids, I'd be just fine with that. Just briefly, I stopped to admire my work. Her pussy was swollen with arousal and leaked constantly with cum. Her asshole was covered with my saliva and her legs were spread all too willingly. I heard her whimper in front of me, probably wondering why I stopped. I cracked a smile and got up, walking around to face her. She stood up and blushed in embarrassment from looking at me. Turning so my side faced her, I smiled and moved closer.

"How would you like the real one?" I asked, shaking my hips slightly so my nine inch rod swung slightly. She stared at it with wide eyes and shaky legs. Her eyes darted around for a few seconds before she blushed deeper and looked away. I knew now that I had her. Slowly as to not freak her out, I moved my waist around and pushed her head down. Her blush deepened but yet she did not show sighs of resisting. A moment later, I felt my tip rest against her lips. Our eyes met and in a second of heightened sexual contact, she slowly opened her muzzle, allowing for a few inches oh my dick to be put in her mouth. It was my turn to moan now as her warm, wet muzzle took half of me in before she put a paw on my hip, telling me she wasn't going to be comfortable with any more. That was okay: I wanted this to be physically comfortable for her and I wasn't going to make her do anything she didn't want to. Her warm, rough tongue shyly moved back and forth on the bottom of my shaft. It was obvious that she had never been with a male in this way before, but that could be fixed later. Slowly, I slide out of her muzzle, a quiet slurping sound coming from the action. My wet rod popped out and hit the side of her face slightly, making her giggle shyly.

"Th-that was… i-interesting…" she smiled cutely. I smiled and slid myself closer to her and grabbed her wide hips, pulling us even closer. She shivered but then closed her eyes and puckered her lips. I saw her intention of a simple muzzle to muzzle kiss, but I had a bigger picture in mind. I leaned in and turned my head to a 90 degree angle with hers. Our lips met and Kate moaned slightly. She didn't seem to be in a rush to pull away, giving me the opportunity to make my move. Slowly, I pushed her muzzle open with my own and slid my tongue into her mouth. I almost expected her to jump back and even though she did jump a little, her paws wrapped around the back of my head and her return was equally as passionate. I heard out breathing pick up and I'm certain our hearts did as well. I slide my tongue over and around hers and then she did the same. It became a war in our mouths and only one could win. I groaned and spit into her mouth, making her moan and attack harder. I could smell her getting more turned on by the second. After one more lick around her mouth, I pulled back, seeing our mixed saliva stretching between our muzzles. Both of us smiled and began to slurp up each other's saliva like spaghetti. She giggled and licked her muzzle after the string broke. It was the right time.

"Kate, you could use that tree since you're obviously really turned on, ah but you could, ah, maybe, what I'm trying t-to say is, w-would you l-like to m-mate with me instead?" I asked. The air was dead silent. Nothing could move with how thick the air felt. Kate stood, her pussy dripping fluid in such a massive quantity that there was a puddle. After a deep breath, she turned so her rear faced me and flicked her tail to the side to expose herself. My heart pounded into my ribs.

"W-we've gone this f-far, s-so how about w-we finish it?" she asked with a shy and submissive smile. "Just try not to cum in me."

I must have had the dumbest looking smile on my face at that moment, but I was about to fuck _Kate!_ Not only the most beautiful girl in Jasper, but my puppyhood best friend! Kate shook her rear a little to tempt and it worked. I quickly moved up to her and gave her pussy a hungry, sloppy lick. She arched sharply and panted, moaning softly. I lifted myself up and kissed along her back until I could nibble at her ear: a traditional marriage process ritual. I could see Kate blush but her increasing panting told me that our "marriage" turned her on more. We had broken the alphas and omegas can't flirt law. We broke the alphas and omegas can't display relationship level affection law. We broke the alphas and omegas can't participate in oral related sex with one another law. And now we were about to break the highest law of the series: the alphas and omegas can't mate together law. I think that Kate knew what laws we were breaking, and I could feel her excitement in doing so in the form how wet her slit was against my tip. Her breathing was sharp, but her moan was sharper. I had never felt something more amazing in my life. Her tight vagina squeezed down around my rod tighter as I sank deeper into her quivering hole. Her throat made a satisfied growl with my knot pressing against her opened folds. Warmth and moisture surrounded my wolfhood, and feeling her vaginal muscles squeezing every once in a while, I knew she was enjoying it too.

"S-so tight…" I moaned into her ear, licking it slightly. She giggled and moaned, pushing back with her hips.

"S-so big…" she panted, moving her butt in circles so my veiny flesh would rub against her walls. I slid out slowly, enjoying the feeling of her gripping pussy with every inch. This was the perfect opportunity to tease her even further. I pulled out all the way and swung my hip up so my tip rested on her anus. She gasped and squirmed slightly while I pushed in just a bit so her sphincter spread around my sharp tip.

"Or we could do it here…" I teased, easing my way into her ass a little deeper. Kate clinched her teeth and moaned a little.

"I, I d-don't know…"she said hesitantly. I licked her ear and then kissed her neck, pushing in slowly. Kate cried out in pleasure and maybe a bit of pain but showed no signs of resisting. Her tight rectum spread like a glove, stretching unnaturally to allow the foreign object. At halfway in, Kate gasped.

"N-no d-deeper! R-right there…" she moaned, tongue lolled out to the side. "H-Humphrey, y-you're so dirty! I l-like it…"

She continued to move her rear around in slot circles to pleasure herself. I grinned and pulled out of her anus quickly, making a pop sound. Kate groaned and looked back.

"What is it?" I asked ever so innocently. She laughed and playfully kicked my chest with her hind leg.

"You pulled out of my asshole! I was starting to, uh, k-kinda like it…" she admitted shyly. I kissed her neck again and guided my tip to where it was designed to go, filling her vagina slowly. A low moan escaped her throat while I pushed in. The feeling of her moist insides returned, causing my moans to join hers. Slowly and gently, I started thrusting in and out in nearly fully lengths, causing us both an increase in pleasure. We broke the alphas and omega's can't engage in anal sex law and now we were finally breaking the last law.

"I want you t-to cum b-before me s-so let me know wh-when you-you're about to…" I panted between breaths. Kate was panting too so she just nodded. It was all so amazing. The smell of Kate was all over me and my scent was all over her. The smell of our mating was beginning to fill the air as our bodies produced pheromones to help drive us. Kate's tight pussy would clamp down every time I thrusted in and poked at her cervix, making it unbelievably hard not to cum.

"Y-you're a g-good lover, H-Humphrey. I f-feel am-amazing…" Kate moaned, expressing her pleasure to me. With that, I chose to pick up speed, feeling her walls only grip harder in response. Her originally soft moans started to get louder and more passionate. She squirmed and pushed back, panting and drooling all over, not acting like an alpha at all.

"H-harder?" I asked while drooling all over the back of her neck. She moaned and pushed her rear back.

"Y-yes! Oh F-FUCK MEEEEE! H-HARDER! FA-FASTER! I… I'M GONNA C-CUM!" she moaned loudly, her voice squeaking with pleasure like she was a pack whore. I felt my balls tighten at her statement. Just a bit longer….

"I'm a-about to too, K-Kate…" I groaned, picking up speed so I pushed her forward a little with each deep thrust. What was next was a moment I would never forget for as long as I live. Kate and I would always remember it each and every time we mated since.

"D-DO IT W-WITH ME! I-IN ME! C-CUM INSIDE ME!" she panted, drool pouring out of her mouth. With the daze of pleasure filling my mind and leaving no room for rational thought, it seemed like a very nice idea. With a few more harsh and deep thrusts, my knot managed to squeeze between Kate's folds. We were locked together in a moment of amazing, pleasure filled orgasmic bliss. I felt her hot insides convulse with her orgasm, getting twice as wet and twice as tight. The feeling of her peak around me cause me to jerk my hips forward and hold that position, digging my cpaws into her thighs until the claws were being stained with red blood. Kate didn't even seem to notice as her orgasm continued while I felt my own peak. I felt a fast, satisfying flow go through my rod which I knew was paining the inside of Kate's vagina with my white cum. I pushed deeper, my hips resting against her as my flow of potent semen flooded her open and waiting womb. Within thirty seconds or so, as I couldn't tell how much time was truly passing, my fluid stopped pumping into Kate's body. Weak limbed and satisfied, I collapsed on top of Kate, which she didn't seem to mind.

It was silent for a little while, the only sounds being distant bird chirping and out own panting. I began to worry that Kate regretted the entire event because she had not said a word. She was still breathing heavily and moaning slightly ever now and then. But hem I was relieved to hear her say such simple yet meaningful words.

"Th-that was _way_ better than a tree." she laughed. I smiled and kissed her neck, laughing with her.

"Well I would hope so! This was real! H-hey Kate, there's, uh, there's something I have to say…" I started, feeling my heart beat pick up again. Kate looked back at me with her amber eyes.

_Artemis_, those eyes!

"Y-yeah, Humphrey?" she asked, rubbing her nose against mine. My heart leapt slighty from that but I tried to relax.

"I…I l-love you, Kate" I said, feeling my stomach flutter from saying it. Kate stared back with an amazed look before leaning back and capturing me in a kiss. It was not a passionate kiss like the one we had shared earlier, but a lover's kiss.

A _mate's_ kiss.

"I l-love you too, my _kinky_ omega." She said seductively before continuing the soft kiss. It was the beginning of something beautiful.

* * *

**Well that was the request. I intended it to be longer but with the end of the school year coming up and all it's really hard to find the time. I want to thank you all again for supporting me in my times of struggling and I hope another moment like that will not happen. I hope you also enjoyed this request. Feel free to make more requests as I kind of want to do something new and exciting. Not that they haven't been so far but I want to do something off the charts (but no gore, vore or anything of that nature please). I challenge you guys to blow me away with a request. Anyone who hasn't made a request, I highly encourage you to do so. You may be wondering "What if my request wins this challenge? What do I get?" Well the answer is absolutely nothing except my respect and you get your request written, so that's something. Well anyway, I wish the best to you all. Live long and prosper and what not.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	12. Party of Four

**Well now that I'm done questioning my life decisions, here is another request! Sorry again for scaring some of you but I promise it will not happen again. This is a fairly old request by StarscreamPrime who wanted to see a mating season scenario that is HumphreyXLillyXGarthXKate. I decided to set it a few months after they got married when the first mating season comes up. THIS IS IN ALL CAPS BECAUSE IT IS IMPORTANT FOR THE NEXT REQUEST! IF YOU DID NOT ALREADY SEE, I'M LOOKING FOR AN OFF THE CHARTS CRAZY NASTY REQUEST! MAKE IT WHAT YOU WANT AS LONG AS IT DOES NOT HAVE GORE OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT IF CHOSEN YOU WILL HAVE MY ETERNAL RESPECT! THANK , enjoy reading **_**Party of Four.**_

* * *

Soon after the marriages of Humphrey and Kate as well as Garth and Lilly, the summer struck Jasper Park. Along with the heat of the days came the heat of every female in the pack. It was the start of mating season, and the lovers and some secret lovers got ready for a wonderful season. However, not every wolf loved mating season. Unmarried wolves struggled to hold themselves together until the pain of it all died down. Two females, even though they came from the same place, saw the season with completely different eyes.

The first of these females was named Kate. Anyone who saw her fit figure and recognized her alpha status would not dare to mess with her; she was the top dog, so to speak. She was the pack leader's daughter who had shown to be quite powerful when necessary. Yet of the two females, she was the one who was so unsure. Her sex life had been little to none for her entire life with maybe two males ever giving her anything at all. Of course when she came home from the long trip from Idaho and admitted her love to her omega husband, they had mated after their first official howl. Like most first times, it was slow and awkward with not much actual mating occurring at all. The experience confused Kate and made her realize that she didn't know a thing about sex other than how it officially worked. With that embarrassing truth and Humphrey seeming to lose interest, she decided to hold back on any mating for a while, but now it was mating season. She wondered in the back of her mind if she and her mate should give it another swing.

The other female's name was Lilly. She is Kate's sister and besides their blood relation, they couldn't be more opposite. Lilly was assigned to be an omega when she was young due to her bright white fur coat. Lilly didn't have to worry about the things Kate did nearly as much. Her mate was named Garth and he was a big, strong alpha who had many girlfriends before marrying Lilly. She found out after their first official howl just how experienced he was when she was thrown into a hot, sticky, sweaty night where sleep was replaced with the twenty-two orgasms he gave her that night. Lilly couldn't walk straight for a week but the stupid grin on her tired face the next morning told the whole pack that she didn't care. She and Garth moved to the tall grass area of Jasper where they soon gained the reputation of the most sexually active wolves in Jasper, a title her mother wasn't happy about.

Kate was fully aware of her sister's title and as much as it made her uncomfortable, she still loved her all the same. They had grown up together and it was obvious to her and their parents that Lilly was far more interested in mating and sex than Kate was from a young age. She would obviously have no problem with the season. The only problem now was getting rid of Kate's own heat.

* * *

Kate's POV

I was walking with Humphrey on a normal daily walk like I always do when… when it happened. We were having a normal conversation for the most part while I tried to ignore the burning sensation that had built up in my rear. _Damn I need to paw myself soon. _In the back of my mind, finding some alone time to masturbate sounded wonderful.

"And that's why I don't climb trees anymore." Humphrey finished his story. My mind had been elsewhere for a while at that point but I laughed anyways: his stories were always funny ones. It wasn't that I didn't love to listen to his stories; it's just that there were far more important things to pay attention to at the moment. Humphrey seemed blissfully unaware of what was going on at all: his mind was in a daze like omegas minds usually were. I sighed and shook my head, knowing I would probably have to go through another mating season without participating in its namesake. Humphrey suddenly waved a paw in front of my face with a little smile. I shook my head and turned to look at him.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, Humphrey." I said while my cheeks glowed a bit red. He raised an eyebrow and nudged me while we continued our walk.

"What's up with you lately, Kate? Is it something I said or are you on your, uh, girl time?" he asked teasingly. My blush grew slightly deeper and I punched his shoulder playfully.

"Well if you _must _know, Humphrey, I _am _in heat. You know that it is mating season right? I mean if you couldn't smell it from miles away, you should get your nose looked at by a healer or something." I said, waving my tail a little to waft the scent for emphasis. He sniffed and visibly shivered. I smirked a little: maybe there was a chance of getting laid.

"Yeah I smell it, but after the last time…" he said, stopping to rub the back of his head, "I didn't think you wanted to do… _that _pretty much ever again."

I gave him a funny look before rolling my eyes and giggling. "Humphrey, no matter how… okay let's just agree that that first time was _really _bad, but 'mates' is the title given to married couples. I still love you and maybe we could try again sometime…" I said with a wink. His tongue instantly rolled out and I could see the red tip of his wolfhood start to poke out of his sheath. Damn I could feel my pussy getting wetter. He suddenly had a crazy look in his eyes, leaning in close to my ear.

"If you want, we could take a break from this walk and let me slide you up the side of a tree…" he tempted seductively, licking the inside of my ear. My face heated up and I moved away slightly.

"Humphrey, we're in public!" I criticized. There was no one else around as far as I could tell and I was certain we wouldn't get caught if we did mate where we were, but I suddenly felt awkward and embarrassed talking about it. It got very quiet very quickly and the sexual mood dropped almost immediately. _Why am I so dumb? I could be pushed against a tree getting my pussy fucked by now!_ I was really frustrated with myself for turning down such a good offer.

As we continued to walk in silence, my ears picked up on a distant sound. It sounded like groans of pain to me and I noticed that it was coming from the direction of my sister's den off to the side of the path. Panic quickly built up as it usually did when I heard such noises. As an alpha, it was my sworn duty to protect the pack and every wolf in it after all. It didn't seem as though Humphrey even noticed the noises by looking back and seeing him left in my dust. I could see and look of confusion and disappointment in his eyes as he turned to follow me. There wasn't time to feel bad about abandoning his side so quickly; I had to see if my sister or anyone else was in pain. Tall blades of grass sliced against my legs like razors not quite sharp enough to cut through skin. My alpha instincts kicked in quickly as I came closer to the sound. A quick look back revealed that Humphrey was chasing after me a ways back, not really getting any closer. The sound became more frantic and whoever it was seemed to be having a hard time breathing. It was definitely coming from my sister's den and I prepared myself to preform CPR or anything else from my medical training. But when I got to the mouth of her den, I didn't see anyone choking or in any pain. In fact it was quite the opposite. My heart nearly stopped in my chest. Garth and Lilly looked back at me with an equal amount of shock from their sixty-nine. My little sister still had his penis in her muzzle and his tongue rested between her pussy and asshole. Humphrey caught up seconds later, stopping dead in his tracks like I did once he saw the scene. Something was strange in the air. Instead of apologizing and moving on, I couldn't take my eyes away for the life of me.

"Well, this is awkward…" Humphrey finally spoke up, his ears drooping a bit. The strange feeling didn't seem to go away at all. My clitoris twitched slightly, making it almost hard not to moan. I was getting _wet_ from looking at me sister and her mate having sex! I knew I had to get out of there as soon as possible. My eyes picked up on something to my lower left and when I turned, I gasped at what I saw: Humphrey's wolfhood was erect! Looking back, I noticed Lilly looking at Humphrey's boner and then her eyes darted to between my legs where my dripping pussy was.

Now.

I had to go now!

"S-sorry for interrupting y-your, er, your s-session… We'll j-just go." I said, turning and grabbing Humphrey by the foreleg. "You're going to fuck me when we get home. No questions." I whispered to him frantically. His goofy smile told me that there wasn't going to be any questions. We didn't take more than a few steps before I heard a soft voice.

"W-wait!" Lilly said from inside of the den. Her voice was like a paralyzing poison that caught me immediately. I did not intentionally stop walking, but her smooth tone froze me. Then my clit twitched again, actually making me moan a little. Humphrey noticed and looked at me funny.

"What's up, Kate?" he whispered softly. I whimpered and closed my eyes.

"I'm _really_ fucking horny." I panted. Lilly walked up behind me slowly and rubbed her muzzle against my rear, making my spine go stiff.

"Y-you see, G-Garth and I were thinking a-about our sex life and w-we thought it would b-be interesting t-to experiment a l-little, maybe e-explore some… t-taboo ideas like h-having other wolves in b-bed with us. D-do you g-guys want to, ah, j-join us in b-bed? I m-mean, you a-are turned on…" Lilly stuttered out before pushing my tail up. Blood rushed to my face while her hot breath brushed against the swollen lips of my vagina. I could see Humphrey getting really turned on and I could feel that I was too. The hot breath on my crotch suddenly turned into Lilly's soft tongue spreading my lips and creasing up my needy slit. My own little sister just licked my pussy! My sense of logic quickly crumbled as she took a slow second lick over my wet folds.

"Wh-what do y-you think, H-Humphrey?" I asked while shivering from a third slow lick. I moaned softly, not wanting my little sister to stop. Humphrey looked shocked that I was going with this and to be honest, so was I.

"I, I th-think…" he didn't say any more. He just got up and walked past me. I looked back and saw Lilly's muzzle buried between my hind legs, licks becoming more frequent. Humphrey walked behind Lilly and nuzzled her tail up. My eyes went wide when Lilly moaned against my pussy, making me moan a little more. Humphrey was eating my sister out!

_Oh Artemis, we shouldn't be doing this! This is against pack law! This is incest and… _My mind trailed off with the pleasure that came to me. There was no point in fighting anymore.

"Ah! Oooo Oh L-Lilly…" I moaned into the air, spreading my legs slightly wider for my little sister. I felt a sudden force on my vagina. Looking back, I saw something that turned me on more than anything I had seen before: Humphrey mounted Lilly. Garth walked around us, looking for a place to include himself. Lilly suddenly pulled away from me with a loud scream. I jumped to see what was the matter but I only saw pure bliss in her eyes.

"Ohhhhh H-Humphrey! S-so eager…" she moaned out. I could see the motion of his hips and walking to the side confirmed my suspicion. My mate's hard wolfhood slid in and out of my sister's pussy. They were already mating!

"L-Lilly mmm s-so t-tight." He moaned, holding her hips tightly. He was cheating on me right in front of me with my own little sister, and that really turned me on! Then I felt something on my hip. I didn't even have the chance to turn before Garth was mounting me. I breathed in sharply and moaned while he poked his thick tip around my folds. Getting fucked by a guy I was almost forcibly wedded to; why was it so hot? His hot tip hit the mark straight on, sliding right into my waiting vagina. My eyes grew wide and I howled in pleasure. His cock wasn't any bigger than Humphrey's but the middle was a bit thicker. My hips wobbled and I tried to squeeze the meat inside of me for more pleasure. Humphrey had Lilly's muzzle to the ground and her ass was turning red from how much his hips were hitting her rear. I don't know how Lilly was lasting so long because I was already at my own peak.

"Gahh G-Garth I-I'm c-cumming!" I moaned, bucking my hips back while my sexual fluids squirted out all over his red wolfhood. My vision went fuzzy and my front legs gave out so I was in a similar position as Lilly. Garth slowed his thrusts into me to a low speed but still full length. I moaned softly, drooling against to ground while a waited for my orgasm to subside.

* * *

Humphrey's POV

My mind was launched somewhere in space at this point and I nearly convinced myself it was a dream. The only factor that was tying it to reality was Lilly's wet clamp of a pussy that was around my wolfhood. It felt amazing and so very naughty to be fucking my mate's sister right in front of her while her mate was fucking mine. I would never tell this to Kate but Lilly's vagina felt just a bit tighter somehow. Her body was quite amazing. While Kate's did have some nice curves to it, they were muscular curves. There was nothing wrong with that and I looked forward to when we could mate after I finish with Lilly, but Lilly's body was softer and more huggable. I ran my paws over to stomach, squeezing the softness of her belly. Her nipples were erect to about an inch long, their hardness making quite the contrast to her soft stomach. I could see that Kate's nipples were also poking through her belly fur but they were obviously not as long, probably once again due to her fit form. The biggest difference that I could tell so far: Lilly's pussy was capable of getting twice as wet as Kate's at least from what I could tell from our limited experience. Her slippery fluids squirted out a little bit every time I pulled out of her and a loud wet slap noise echoed each time my knot hit her folds. Due to her experience, I was going to cum before her.

"L-Lilly, I-I'm gonna…" I moaned, nuzzling and kissing the back of her neck. She moaned and pushed back harder and harder like she wanted me to do it inside of her. At the last second as my cum was making its way up the tube, Lilly lurched forward and pulled herself off of me just as thick ropes of my seed shot out on her curvy butt and down the crack of her ass, all over her tight asshole and along her slit. The semen almost blended with her white fur but it was very visible against her anus and puffy pink pussy lips. She moaned and stretched a bit while I fell to my side and panted, closing my eyes. Lilly didn't move from the position, keeping her rear high up in the air. I wondered what that was for.

* * *

Garth's POV

I could feel every muscle in Kate's pussy twitching with pleasure much like Lilly's did the first few times we mated. I had heard the stories that she and Humphrey didn't fuck much and the feeling of Kate's fast orgasm proved this. That was okay; I could show her a good time. I saw the mess Humphrey had already made all over Lilly's rear and although it didn't seem like she had any orgasms, she seemed satisfied. Kate shrieked below me while her pussy squeezed with a second orgasm.

"AHHH OH A-ARTEMIS!" she screamed, shaking and sending a second torrent of female orgasmic liquid over my shaft. It wasn't so much the feeling of her pussy and more of the fact that I was fucking my mate's sister in front of her! I felt my own climax coming quickly. Timing it just right, I sent one more hard thrust into Kate's quivering pussy so it enveloped half of my knot. I was dangerously close to tying with her, on purpose of course, before I pulled out quickly, sending her body on another blissful adventure, her orgasmic liquids shooting out all over my wolfhood, thighs, and stomach. With that feeling of hot female cum hitting me, I fired my potent white seed all over her ass. Glob after glob coated the tight globes of her fit butt and ran down over her anus and pussy lips. She moaned and shook her rear while I painted it as white as Lilly's fur. She giggled cutely and sighed in pleasure, looking back at her semen coated ass.

I walked over to Humphry and high pawed him for our good luck to have such willing and accepting mates. I was thinking we were done, but Lilly had that look in her eyes like she was about to do something absolutely crazy.

* * *

Lilly's POV

I was about to do something absolutely crazy. I saw that Kate's ass was also covered in cum. This gave me one dirty, sexy, lesbian idea. I got up and tackled my big sister to the ground, pressing my muzzle to hers. Her eyes went wide in surprise while I blushed deeply: I had never kissed a girl before. However, Kate slowly accepted and gently kissed back. I moaned and kissed harder, crossing one legs over hers. Our kissing grew slowly more passionate while we moaned into each other's mouths, slowly adding tongue until we were officially making out. It was then that I dropped my hips, pressing my pussy that was soaked in her mate's cum against her pussy which was covered in my mate's semen. We moaned and ground slowly, our wet folds sliding against each other and mixing all four of our fluids together.

"C-cum on me… and I'll c-cum on you…" I moaned, leaning back to kiss her neck. Kate moaned and leaned her head back while I sucked on her exposed neck, leaving a mark. Her vagina felt so hot and sticky against my own, our erect clits touching and creating little sparks of pleasure. The males watched with wide eyes and already hard again wolfhoods. Garth smiled slightly and walked up to the both of us, lifting his hips to ours. Kate's eyes shot open and booth of us moaned while Garth slid his hard dick between our pussies, adding to the pleasure as it rubbed our hard clits. He shuttered and moaned slightly, obviously enjoying the cunt sandwich my sister and I were making for him. Humphrey watched with wide eyes for a moment. Garth looked back at him and smiled, pulling away from our drooling folds.

"You have to try this, buddy. It feels like heaven!" he said. I panted and pushed harder down on Kate's swollen vagina, moaning at its slippery texture and heat. My pleasure only quickly increased as Humphrey tried Garth's little trick but slipped a little too far up, sliding inside of me. I panted more and moaned a loud, sexual moan, pushing back against his hard rod. To my disappointment, he pulled out of me and repositioned himself, sliding himself between my big sister and me to rest in our slits. All three of us moaned softly with Kate and me grinding Humphrey's wolfhood between our wet pussies. I took a moment to sniff the air and take in its potent odder. The strange thing was, it wasn't Garth's or Humphrey's smell that turned me on most: it was the hormones coming from Kate's cunt. I wanted to eat that cunt. Humphrey slowly pulled out from between us, taking a bit of all of our cum with him.

"K-Kate, W-want to do what G-Garth and I w-were doing wh-when you w-walked in?" I asked softly. Kate's face heated up a bit but she didn't hesitate to grab my hips and lead my body around so we were looking at each other's crotches. Her opening was swollen and flaring up. Juices ran out of her pussy and over her tight anus. Normally in Garth and I's relationship, I'm the one to make the first move when it comes to sex so I was very surprised when I felt Kate's hot, wet, rough tongue slowly slid through just the crease of my slit, making me moan and spread my legs. I could see Garth and Humphrey talking.

"Did you ever think you would see Kate and Lilly going down on each other?" Garth asked in shock. Humphrey shook his head.

"Only in my dreams." he said with his tongue hanging out. I giggled at this only to be interrupted with a deeper lick, this time her tongue touched some sensitive inner flesh. I moaned and pushed my muzzle to my sister's pussy, tasting Garth's cum mixed with hers. Kate whimpered and pulled her muzzle up, panting deeply.

"Ah! Oh, oh sh-shit! I-I'm gonna c-cum, Lilly!" she moaned loudly, pushing her hips back against my mouth. I happily pushed my tongue between her folds and buried it deep in her pulsing sex, tasting the deepest parts of her. Kate arched and screamed a bit from this but didn't quite cum. In my last attempt, I pulled out slowly and placed one of my teeth on each side if her little erect clit and bit down almost hard. Kate screamed in pleasure and came, shooting her hot, sticky liquid all over my muzzle and chest. It smelled great and I resumed licking her orgasming vagina to taste more of her slightly salty cum. While she was climaxing, she surprised me again by burying her muzzle into my pussy, shoving her tongue in deep and literally started making out with my vagina! I was thrown into a new level of ecstasy from feeling her warm tongue swirling against my walls inside of me. The only thing I could was scream and push back against her pleasing tongue until I felt the pleaser becoming too much for my body to handle. I didn't have the mental state of mind to warm her, my vaginal muscles just squeezed and I started to cum on her face. Luckily, the enthusiastic way she kept licking my quivering sex through the whole event told me that she liked it. My vision was blurry but I heard them coming. It was already time for round two.

* * *

Humphrey's POV

Garth and I came up with an idea while our girls ate each other out. We were going to fuck them silly where they were and fill their pussies with impregnating cum. I walked up to where Lilly's head and Kate's butt were and Garth walked up to where Kate's head and Lilly's butt were. I made the first move, lining up with Kate's swollen red pussy and rubbing my tip up and down her slit. I heard her moan a little before Garth did the same to Lilly. She moaned and opened her eyes, quickly moving so she could lick at my wolfhood when it wasn't inside of her sister. Kate continued to moan and I gently pushed into her, spreading her peddles apart. I remembered thinking that Lilly got a lot wetter on the inside than Kate did, but apparently she was just never turned on as much as she was now. It felt like I just stuck my dick in runny mud puddle when I pushed into Kate. She was on fire and completely soaking wet! My beautiful mate withered in pleasure while I slowly pulled out of her, my rod soaked in her juices. Lilly lolled out her tongue and quickly slithered it like a snake around my wolfhood, licking up her sister's fluid and the precum from my tip. After Lilly licked me, she moved to the side and pressed her muzzle to Kate's vagina, kissing it a few times. Kate only moaned every once in a while because her muzzle was occupied with its own task. I could tell by the movements of Lilly's body that Kate was kissing her pussy too. A few moments later, Lilly pulled her muzzle away from her sister's crotch to close her eyes and moan: Garth was inside of her again. I lined back up with my own mate's slit and gently pushed inside, spreading her open. Her warm, wet walls were there to greet me once more and her muzzle let out a satisfied moan. Holding her hips, I gently started to push in and out, feeling her walls tense and release from different areas inside. The look of pure pleasure in Lilly's face just turned me on more and caused me to pick up speed into Kate. Lilly stuck her tongue out of her muzzle and let it drag along Kate and I's mating session to get a taste of our love making. All of this tension was too much for Kate. Her body tensed up and she started to cum. I heard her sexual moaning and panting while her pussy clamped down and tried to milk me. It was getting to be too much for me as well. I sent a few more deep thrusts into her sore pussy before one last thrust the spread her open wide enough for my knot to slip inside. The feeling was far too incredible to explain and my body couldn't take it anymore. I saw Lilly's eyes rolling back in her head while her body was shaking. She squeaked and pushed back into Garth. Seeing her face scrunch up while she was cumming sent me right over the edge of ecstasy and into my own orgasm. I moaned and closed my eyes, halting the motion of my hips so they were pressed to Kate's crotch. My mind went fuzzy and my eyes became blurry but I could feel the distinct pleasure of ejaculation flow through me.

I did it.

I inseminated my mate!

There wasn't time to even think. Lilly stood her front half up and whispered to me ever so softly.

"M-make out w-with me u-until he c-cums…" she seduced, licking my muzzle. She didn't have to ask me twice! I quickly pressed my muzzle to hers and pushed my tongue into her mouth. The taste of Kate's vagina was present while we started to kiss, but it slowly faded to only the taste of Lilly's saliva. She moaned a little into my mouth every once in a while when Garth hit a sensitive place. A minute later, I was able to pull out of Kate. A little stream of my cum ran out of her slit and over her anus but most of it stayed inside. I kind of hoped she was pregnant. She slowly rolled away, getting up and pressing her muzzle to Garth's. We continued to make out with each other's mates while Garth kept fucking Lilly. Garth suddenly went still and Lilly moaned desperately into my mouth. She pulled away and shivered, also letting out a satisfied howl.

"H-he's c-cumming inside m-me!" she told me while shivering in delight. I smirked and kissed her a little.

"Maybe I will cum inside you next…" I whispered seductively. Lilly smirked.

"And potentially have your pups instead of Garths? Hmm, maybe… if Kate can have Garth's" she said with a little wink. "And we could just be one big happy family together."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but I knew one thing for sure: this party of four was far from over.

"Okay who votes that we do this all night long?" I asked. There wasn't a word spoken, just a completely unanimous decision of four raised paws. The rest of the night was filled with passion, love, cum, and countless orgasms.

* * *

**Sorry to wrap it ups so fast! It's exam week and I have to go back to school and do another exam soon. I just really wanted to get this done before that so sorry if it was a little rushed. This isn't the "off the charts" request yet. I still need more off the chart request please! (without gore/vore or tentacles please). The next one will be the off the charts one so make it good! Just a quick word: the next chapter of Lost together should be coming out in the next week or so. Thinks for all the support! Keep making requests!**

**-GoldAlpha**


	13. From Mine To Yours

***sigh* What have I gotten myself into? So I asked for off the charts and that's what I got and I chose the most off the charts one no matter how I personally felt about it. So now I'm asking for some gentle/passionate requests for the next one so I won't feel so dirty anymore. It can be any pairing, girl on girl, multiple participants, incest, or really any kind that you want as long as it's a gentle. So what am I going on about? Well this request is a KateXHumphrey but this isn't any normal one. I'm guessing not too many of you will want to read this and to be honest I was ready to puke about four times when writing this because it has a fetish that isn't my thing, but I wrote it for those of you off the charts people. This lemon contains a shit fetish so just be warned. I'm also sorry that it's short and it's that way for two reasons. One, it was making me sick so I had to finish it fast. Two, I got a job that takes a lot of my time so chapter 3 of Lost together will be delayed a little longer but I'm writing the rough draft and it's almost done. Just a disclaimer, I don't recomend doing anything in this story in real life because you will get sick one way or another. So without further delay, please enjoy (if you have a good stomach) _From Mine to Yours_ requested by thecoolguy1234 (just the title makes me sick).**

* * *

There it was again. Humphrey stared at Kate's rear while walking behind her on the way into the den. Her tail will lifted slightly so I could see her slit and... Humphrey couldn't even bring himself to think about the other thing. That other hole brought so many thoughts to his mind. It all started when he was eating his beautiful mate out when she was in heat a few months ago. He always loved the taste of her pussy but was always curious to see how dirty of a girl Kate was, so he got brave and have her tail hole a lick. She gasped and blushed deeply but said that it felt pretty good and he could lick her there every once in a while. But he didn't only want to do it every once in a while. Something about the taste of that hole was better than the other one and that's all he wanted.

"Hey, Kate?" he said once they were both in the den and sitting next to each other. Kate cracked her neck a relieve pressure from an earlier hunt.

"Yes, Humphrey?" she asked cheerfully. It was definitely a day to be happy because of how well the earlier hunt went. Humphrey shuffled his paws for a second, not sure how to approach this. She had been his mate for nearly a year now and they have had sex many times, so why did he feel so differently about this suggestion?

"I, I was wondering if we could try, maybe do a little more, oral anal?" he suggested sheepishly. Kate raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"More oral anal? What is it about my anus that you like so much anyway? I understand the occasional lick or touch but you know that that's where girls shit out of too, right?" she asked. This had been an increasingly constant object of discussion. First it was, "can I give it one more lick?" which she was fine with. Then it was, "can I push my tongue in your anus?" which while a little odd, she agreed to. Later it was, "Can we have anal?" which, she had to admit, was actually pretty fun. But now he just wanted to press his lips to her tail hole and let his tongue go to town? That was just a little too strange for Kate.

"I, uh, I just think if would feel good to you..." Humphrey said uncertainly. Yeah something was definitely weird here. Kate didn't understand why he would like licking her asshole so much. It did feel pretty good but wouldn't that taste make him sort of sick? It was the taste of shit after all. Kate giggled a little.

"Oh I see; you have a little shit fetish, don't you?" she teased, not meaning to be serious. Humphrey blushed deeply.

"N-no I d-don't! I, I just want my girl to feel good..." he defended through his rosy cheeks. Kate smirked and leaned in, kissing his muzzle lightly.

"And that's really sweet of you, Humphrey. Look... if the taste doesn't bother you..." she got up and lifted her tail before sliding down to her chest, giving him a seductive smirk. "Then go right ahead and eat my anus."

Humphrey stared at the dark pink hole right under her tail with hungry eyes. This was his opportunity. At this point he knew he had a shit fetish so all he had to do was convince Kate to relax her bowels. She moaned slightly while he started to eagerly attack his mate's tail hole with his tongue, digging into her sphincter with gusto.

"Ahh, w-wow okay s-so this is h-happening!" She yipped in pleasure, actually enjoying the stimulation to her asshole. Humphrey placed his paws on both curved globes of her ass and pulled them apart to open her shit hole further. She gasped but had no protest while he pushed his tongue into her rectum and licked the walls like candy. Kate felt her pussy leaking now and she half wanted to ask him to lick there for a while but stayed quiet to let him do his thing. Humphrey knew he couldn't hold it back anymore. The worst she could do was to tell him 'no' right? He reached around and started squeezing her gut.

"K-Kate, this is going to sound really weird, b-but I think I m-might have a shit fetish. C-could y-you, you know, sh-shit in my mouth?" he asked unsurely. Kate felt her heart racing.

"H-Humphrey, I, I can't. I don't even think my body w-would let me..." she protested. I squeezed her gut more, causing her to moan.

"P-please, Kate? J-just try, just once..." he said sadly, giving her puppy dog eyes. Kate looked at him and bit her lip. This was so gross and wrong but he wanted it. Is it something she'd be able to do just for him or was it too much. She breathed in a deep breath.

"I, uh, o-okay. I'll try." she said, closing her eyes and trying to squeeze the muscles around her bowels. She had already used the little alpha girl's room earlier so there wasn't much to give. Slowly, she relaxed and Humphrey tasted the bitter taste of feces begin to fill his mouth from Kate's moist anus. She felt her face being consumed in a blush for what she was doing with him. Humphrey groaned and began to chew the soft substance, tasting bitterness and hints of what Kate may have eaten a few days ago. She got up and looked at him chewing on her shit, wondering if he liked it. He walked closer to her and pulled her close, pressing his muzzle to hers. Kate felt like she would surely get sick but when Humphrey pushed his tongue into her mouth and shoveled some of her fecal matter over, she found herself turned on by eating her own shit. Humphrey slowly pushed her to her back and pressed his stiff wolfhood against her moist, still dirty shit hole. The sensation became far more heated for Kate than she ever thought it would. Their combined saliva and the contents of Kate's bowels mixed in their mouthes as a sticky paste and started to liquefy. Thin brown streams of this liquid poured down the sides of Kate's cheeks and to the floor of their den. Both wolves howled in delight as Humphrey sank his dick into Kate's anus, feeling the shit still in her rectum acting as lubricant. Suddenly, Humphrey leaned back and spit the saliva and feces mixture all over Kate's belly and face, coating her fur in a slightly smelly mixture of chunks and liquid. Kate moaned and spit her share back and Humphrey, giggling wildly while the sticky mixture hit his face and chest. Slowly, Humphrey began to fuck her ass.

"Ahh you shit tasted great, Kate, and your shithole feels great too!" he groaned while filling her bowels with male meat. Kate moaned and spat a little more.

"I ate my own shit for you! N-now mix my shit with you cum in my ass!" she gasped, pushing back at his thrusts. Humphrey felt his orgasm approaching much faster than he was hoping do to the intense clamping of her rectum.

"Ghaaa Kate, I'm gonna cum in your ass!" he groaned, pushing his rod deeper into her slippery tail hole. The pressure built up until it was too much for him to handle.

"Y-yes! Do it!" Kate gasped, feeling her vagina tighten while her juices squirted out. Humphrey pushed in one last time deeply before snarling in pleasure, feeling his seed pump out into Kate, filling every crevice of her bowels to the point where it was leaking out. Both wolves panted heavily and looked into each other's eyes.

"So, a shit fetish..." Humphrey said awkwardly. Kate giggled and kissed him, still tasting the pallet of her insides on her tongue.

"I think I can live with that. Now let's go clean up before someone smells us." she said with a smirk.

* * *

**Oh god, feeling woozy right about now. Just to let you guys know, I'm never doing a shit fetish again. Give me something gentle and pleasant for the next one please. I know I have no right to complain because I wrote this but I realized about a paragraph or two in that I couldn't think of good details while trying to make a fetish like this. I'm sorry this kind of sucked but I promise I'll give you guys a nice over four thousand words one next time. Cheers and happy vomiting until next time.**

**-GoldAlpha**


	14. When At Play

**Hey look, an actual update from GoldAlpha! This request ended up being longer than I had originally planned at nearly 11,000 words. It was made by TimberPaw but not directly to me. I noticed it requested on other lemon request stories but no one ever did it, so I offered. I estimated that it was going to be 4000 words but after listening to Spotify and writing for four hours, I looked at the word count and saw 5253 words and I wasn't even close to done. For those of you who don't read my other story, I plan to have a new request out every Wednesday. So enjoy this thing that I made and don't forget to give all your requests to me because I will always love you for it. Okay, that's it. You can read _When At Play_ now.**

* * *

Kate's POV

It was Lilly's birthday and I got something for her that she really needed. Ever since she and Garth got into a fight and split up, she became super depressed. I tried to spend more time with her when I could and invited her to come with Humphrey and I on vacation. I briefly even considered offering to let her join in on of a more... intimate moment between my mate and I but decided against it. It just seemed too weird and I didn't even tell Humphrey about it. From what Lilly told me, she only had sex with Garth once and that's where everything started to go wrong in the relationship. First he acted dominant, which she didn't mind, but it escalated. Soon he was making her cry and beg to stop, but he didn't. I told her to report it so his asshole self could be brought up on rape charges but she refused, saying he just got a little bit out of paw. She obviously wouldn't protect herself so I had to take things into my own paws. A few months ago when I walked in on him about to hit her, I jumped in and took the blow for her. He yelled at me and tried to hit me again, getting a few scratches in my chest. I gasped as I saw blood seeping out, holding a paw against the wounds. That's when I heard something I never expected to hear from Lilly. Through her pain and suffering, something finally broke. She stepped up, slamming her paw into the dirt before tackling him to the ground, pushing both of her paws down on his throat. He gasped and looked back with fear in his eyes.

"Don't you EVER lay a paw on my sister again or so help me Fenrir I will rip your balls off and shove them down your throat and watch you choke! We're through. I'm not going to let you rape me. I'm not going to let you abuse me or Kate. I'm not going to give you the right to be my mate. We're through now, so do us a favor and GET THE FUCK OUT!" she spat, each word digging her claws deeper into his throat until they were painted red with his blood. She pushed him away and he ran with his tail between his legs. I looked at her in shock and didn't know what to say. I didn't need to say anything though. She collapsed in my forelegs and sobbed heavily.

She was so brave that day, even braver than most alphas I know. I had been trying to think of a way to thank her for standing up to him for us both. What I had for her can never be enough but I hoped it will be able to give her something to do when she's lonely.

I walked through the woods with the gift in my muzzle, not taking a common path to avoid anyone seeing the gift. This present was supposed to be between she and I. I didn't tell anyone else about it. I stepped into Lilly's den, seeing my little sister still asleep in the corner. It was early in the morning and I didn't want to wake her up, but I really wanted to give her the gift! I reached out a paw and tapped her head lightly. She groaned and rolled to the side, opening her eyes and smirking slightly.

"You can't let me sleep in on my birthday?" she asked, slowly getting up to stretch. As she stretched, she cocked her head and looked at the object in my muzzle. "What do you have there?"

I blushed slightly and held it out on one of my paws to show her when it was. Her eyes went wide and a blush spread across her face.

"H-happy birthday!" I said, feeling slightly embarrassed. In my paw was a smooth, carved by my claws replica of a nine inch wolf penis. Lilly stared at it like it was about to eat her.

"Eh... w-what do I... do with it?" she asked. I blushed deeper. It would be so obvious to me if someone gave it to me what it would be for.

"It... it's a... toy, Lilly. You p-play with yourself. It's a... s-sex toy." I said, feeling embarrassed for really doing this. Her expression didn't change. I could see those lavender eyes stare at it with what seemed to be a mixture of regret and uncertainty. The truth hit me like a caribou: she had a bad memory of this object. Her experience with Garth gave it a bad image. I sighed and walked over to her, leaning my head on her. "Look, I realize you have bad memories about sex but it can be a good thing! I got you this so you could feel loved. I figured if you could experience pleasure through it, that it might help you get past all this. Also, I figured this was the best way to say thank you for standing up to that bastard."

I smiled at her and gave her a hug, warmly wrapping my paws around her body. A small smile broke on her face and then she hugged back.

"That's... that's really thoughtful of you. B-but I wouldn't even know... h-how to use that... t-toy?" she said. Of course, she was always the innocent one. This turned out to be more complicated than I anticipated.

"Oh, so you've never... pawed yourself?" I asked, feeling more embarrassed. Lilly turned bright red.

"W-well yeah I've done that a few times but this is... different." she said, looking at the smooth wood I had carved. "Won't I get splinters in my... y-you know...?"

Lilly gestured to her crotch area. I shook my head.

"No, of course not! I made sure it was smooth but just to be sure I tested it out to make sure that..." I started to say, feeling my face burn as I realized what I just admitted. It had been my intention to keep that part to myself forever. Oh well, there was no point in trying to hide it now.

"S-so you put that in your...?" she asked. I smiled guilty and nodded. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"I can say for sure that it works well." I giggled, causing her to blush deeper. Then came what I never expected. She was full of surprises.

"C-can you teach me how to... y-you know...?" Lilly asked, sinking down in her shy embarrassment. The question shocked me, but I couldn't say no to her asking how to use the present I got her, could I? But this was my little sister! I couldn't do _that_ with her, could I?

"A-are you sure? I mean, natural m-mating instincts and a l-little experimentation sh-should be enough, r-right? Y-you're my sister and I d-don't know if we sh-should..." I expressed my dilemma in slight hopes that she would understand my discomfort and negate what she had just asked of me. However, I made peace with the fact that she could possibly want me to help her pleasure herself. If she was sure, I would not deny her the lesson. Lilly appeared to be lost in thought for a few moments, most likely contemplating what this act would do to our sisterly relationship, for better or for worse. With a sudden nod of her head, the deal was settled.

"Y-yes... I trust y-you." she announced, seeming to be more nervous now that she had reassured me.

"O-okay Lilly. Just... don't tell anyone about this, okay?" I said, walking over to pick up the toy. She nodded.

"O-our secret, I p-promise." she smiled. She stood where she was, shaking in her fur about what was going to happen and to be honest with myself, I was too. Slowly, I walked behind her and sat so my hind legs were on either side of her and her back was against my chest. Her breathing was shaky and her legs twitched. I dropped the toy from my mouth out in front of us and moved it with my paw.

"O-open up your legs." I said. Those words felt like poison coming from my tongue, telling my own sister to expose herself to me. It wasn't like I had never seen her vagina before but it was just a part of her body back then. Now it was personal and obviously held strong indication of being sexual. Slowly, she obeyed, spreading her hind legs open. I felt myself getting hot while I looked over her shoulder, seeing her pink opening exposed and moist. "Tell me if you're uncomfortable."

I slowly moved the toy so its pointed tip faced her waiting pussy. My throat tightened while I moved it and I nearly gasped at the same time she did. The tip rested her her folds. The wood near the tip began to change color as her juices seeped into it. Her breathing was nearly doubled now. This was all too strange. I closed my eyes and pulled to false organ towards myself, unable to drown out the sound of her gasps and then a long, low moan. I never wanted to hear those erotic noises and sexual moans come from her throat, but hearing them somehow made my own opening start to heat up and produce moisture.

"K-Kate... D-deeper..." she moaned. A twinge of sexual stimulation shot through my body and I fulfilled her request, opening my eyes wide to witness the toy disappearing into her vagina. Her back stiffened and she squeaked cutely. The knot was at her opening, and I felt her juices, slightly sticky and warm, leaking over my paw.

"This is w-what I normally d-do when I'm h-horny and H-Humphrey isn't around. M-most of the time I j-just use a smooth stone. F-feels good?" I asked, wiggling it around inside of her to pleasure her more. She moaned and pushed her hips into it.

"O-oh yes... F-fuck... Th-thank you f-for this..." she moaned, grinding so more of her sweet smelling fluid saturated my paw. My mind left the scene in a trance of strange thoughts. Was it okay to be turned on by what I was doing to Lilly? Sure I was giving another wolf sexual pleasure and that generally meant it was acceptable to become aroused as well but not only was she a girl, but my sister as well. But I couldn't help what I was feeling. Her soft moans were music and my ears were their audience. I was captivated and entranced by her sweet sounds and smells. It was not within my control to feel anything. The events that began to unfold were arousing me, and that was the reality of it.

"S-sis, can I... admit something k-kind of... strange?" I had slowed my work on her, leaving her body spasming slightly and panting. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Y-yeah, Kate. An-anything." she said, struggling to hold her feelings of pleasure in. I felt my face warm up. This wasn't a usual bonding activity for sisters and I felt afraid of what she would think of me if I told her the truth. But the fact that we are sisters also gave me confidence that she would understand and accept my feelings.

"Y-your moans and gasps and f-feeling your fluid on m-my paw are kinda... t-turning me on a little. Is th-that... weird?" I cringed, hoping it wouldn't freak her out. Lilly looked up and me with her glazed lavender eyes. Her eyes are so always beautiful.

"K-Kate, I don't th-think it's weird at all. In f-fact... kn-knowing that is m-making me more horny." she admitted, blushing deeply at her feelings. My heart couldn't beat any faster or it would have burst right through my chest. Lilly reached one of her forepaws behind her and placed it on my inner thigh. The rational thoughts in my mind crumbled to nothing. The feeling of soft pads moving closer to my core was enough to throw logic into the wind and morals right over the metaphorical cliff. Just the tips of her razor sharp claws barely touching the skin of my moist slit was enough to make my back sharply arch and a moan escape from my lips like a gentle breeze. Slowly, her paw became more comfortable with its surroundings, flattening over the protruding lips of my vagina and rubbing gently back and forth on them. I moaned into her ear, telling her it was okay to touch me and I was enjoying it. I slowly started to move the toy back and forth in and out of Lilly's body, seeing her face twist with pleasure. Never before had I seen such an erotic display of sexual pleasure and satisfaction from a female in front of my own two hazel eyes. The worst part to think about was that it was from my own flesh and blood. From the way the pitch of my sister's moans were curving to higher levels and an almost ear splitting measure of decibels, her orgasmic high was just around the corner. Then I pulled the toy all the way out, seeing strands of her fluids sticking to it. She whined because I stopped but then I gently placed my paw over her sex, rubbing up and down to feel her vagina. She moaned, leaning back. Then something happened that was more surprising than touching each other this way: our muzzles slowly connected in a kiss. It was soft and gentle, our lips just barely touching. It was the type of kiss I gave Humphrey after our first howl, before we got down and dirty back at our new den of course. I cupped Lilly's crotch softly, carefully massaging her tender lips.

"K-Kate... I l-love you." she said softly after out kiss had parted. I smiled and reached for the gift I had carefully made for my little sister. The smooth piece of former foliage felt sticky in my paw with her cooled off juices. Somewhere in my mind, I found when I was about to do extremely arousing. I slid the toy towards my sister's pussy, but then smiled evilly. Instead of lifting it off the ground slightly to aim for her wet slit, I kept it low so the pointed, wet tip pressed against the tight ring of muscle that was her anus. She gasped loudly and twisted to look at me with uncertainty. To reassure her that I knew what I was doing, I leaned in slowly and gave her lips a second soft kiss.

"I love you too. Don't worry, I'll go slow and stop if you want. And this angle is wrong. Can you get on all fours and lift up your tail?" I spoke softly, teasing the puckered hole under her tail by covering it with her own cum. Slowly, Lilly stood up and revealed the puddle of arousal she had left in the middle of her den floor. The fur on the back of her hind legs and butt had the same wet fate. I never before this day had seen my sister in a sexual way. Sure every once in a while her tail would be up and I'd see her vagina, but she had the same thing as me, so I didn't really care. I was far more interested in getting a peak at male genitalia than seeing my sister's. But now as I saw my formally shy little sister lift her tail, her arousal stretching between it and the source in sticky strands, her inflamed pussy and her tight, wet asshole, I was just as turned on as the first time Humphrey decided to be dominant with me while we mated. She was mine now. I picked up the toy in my muzzle by the knot, tasting the slight sweetness of female cum on it. Lilly waited quietly with her tail over her back and I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer. I sat up, feeling that my own thighs were slick with fluid. Looking down the length of the false organ much like a hunter with his gun, I aimed for her tail hole. The things we were doing were not meant to be done between sisters, but this gift I had given her changed our outlook on the entire thing. Taking a deep breath, I walked forward and gently placed the tip against her anus. Her soft moan of approval made me smirk. Even though most males in the pack consider me to be the more beautiful of us, I always thought Lilly was cuter. Slowly as to not hurt her, I gently pushed forward, feeling my slit drip as I saw her tight sphincter stretch to make room for the toy. A soft groan escaped her lips. It wasn't of pain or pleasure, but it was a positive sound. Being this close to her rear, I could really smell all of her smells. There was the smell of her fur, which was a scent I knew all of my life. Then there was the sweet smell of her arousal, which I did smell occasionally when she was in heat but not anything like how I could smell it now. The toy was half way into Lilly's rectum now. Her slit drooled more fluid with each inch that was put into her. Then before I knew it, she let out a pleasurable sigh. It was all the way in. I pulled away to look at my work. Just the plump wooden knot was all I saw outside the stretched dark pink ring of her tail hole. Her legs were spread so her rectum was not clenched, making the feeling more pleasant. I felt hot and I already knew and accepted that Lilly and I would probably end up in the back of her den grinding our pussies together and making out.

"It... It f-feels strange b-but... good..." she said shyly, looking back at me with a little smile. Her face was beat red with embarrassment with what we were doing. I nodded, knowing the feeling of having a cock up my own butt. Taking a breath, I once again looked at the reality of this situation. I got my little sister a sex toy for her birthday. She didn't know how to use it and was even a little afraid to. I offered to help and it started innocent enough, just showing her what felt good to me. Now here she was. My own little innocent sister Lilly standing on all wobbling fours with the smooth chunk of wood lodged in her unused anus and her folds dripping wet and open to my personal viewing. And me, I was so wet! And what made me wetter: wondering if she'd like it if I ate her out.

Lilly, c-can I... try s-something?" I asked, feeling my heart racing with anticipation. She was panting from the feeling of her stretched ass, obviously starting to enjoy it judging by how much wetter she was getting. A sly smile showed up on her face.

"K-Kate, you already wedged a piece of w-wood in my asshole... Do whatever you want to me... As l-long as I g-get to cum..." she panted, lowering her chest to the ground in what seemed like submission. Her tender, inflamed, juicy pink pussy lips spread open slightly with the movement, further exposing her sex to me. I almost wished I was a male so I could mount her and fuck that wet cunt until she collapsed with an exhausting orgasm. That thought made me shiver.

"O-okay... but I'll tell you... I want to, uh , l-lick you..." I said shyly, feeling my entire body shaking with this forbidden act. Lilly giggled slightly.

"I... I th-think I'd like th-that." she said, pushing her rear end out even further out. Her slit spread further, letting me see right into her pussy. I moved closer, my hind legs slipping easily past the other due to how much moisture was on my thighs. This was it. There would be no going back after this and there was no way I would see Lilly quite the same way again. One thing was for sure though: I would still love her forever. Slowly, I stuck out my tongue and pressed it to her folds, feeling the warm, wet flesh spread slightly as it sunk into her opening. She tasted fairly sweet and I loved it.

"AHHHH! K-Kate..." she moaned loudly, pushing back to tell me she wanted more. I was happy to comply, slowly dragging my tongue up the crease of her slit painfully slow until it reached her anus where the toy was still stuck. Lilly shivered violently and gasped. I smirked evilly. Having complete dominance over my little sister's orgasm? It was so wrong... so dirty... This was going to be fun...

* * *

Humphrey's POV

I yawned loudly and got up to stretch after my night's rest. Briefly, I looked around for Kate but then remembered she mentioned something about getting up early to give Lilly a gift for her birthday. She wouldn't tell me exactly what she got her sister but sometimes things are just best to remain between girls. What was strange was the fact that Kate should have been back by now if she went early. In fact, Kate was never late to anything unless there was a good reason. I stretched a little more, popping a few joints before walking out of Kate and I's den to go find my mate. We had a nice big den with plenty of room for pups when the time came. Kate and I had talked about that a few times, which often led to some seriously hot sex, but we always agreed it wasn't time to tie yet. The only places in her I had shot my load were her mouth and her rectum. We didn't do the really kinky shit like having her take a thick load in her ear or eye or something, but I did occasionally have the craving to cum all over her body: over her face, all over her belly and chest and back, and the rounded but firm globes of her ass. I'd sometimes even cum on her pussy if we were feeling really hot. She normally agreed to let me, as long as we currently had a clear shot to the stream with no one seeing her so she could wash up. She tried the same to me once, standing over me while I licked her slit until she was close before she masturbated and had her orgasm on me. Her warm liquids splashed over my chest and stomach and it was hot, but it didn't have the same appeal to me as seeing my thick white semen dripping down every inch of her fur. Our sex was good, but like most males I wondered what having another girl at the same time would be like. I never brought this craving to Kate for two reasons. One, I was afraid she'd think she wasn't good enough for me. Two, I would feel insensitive and pushy for asking. Maybe someday; hell, she might actually like it! Shaking away thoughts of our sexual life so I wouldn't be walking around with an erection, I focused on where Kate could be. She was either at the feeding grounds getting breakfast if she was done with Lilly, but otherwise she was most likely still at Lilly's den for some reason. That would be the best place to start. Even if Kate wasn't there, I could ask Lilly where she went. I turned towards the tall grass where Lilly lived, hoping to soon greet my beautiful mate.

* * *

Kate's POV

"F-faster, K-Ka-Kate..." Lilly moaned from in front of me. Her opening was drooling with slick mating fluid, which was not only sweet, but smelled amazing too. Each pass of my tongue over her needy slit caused her entire body to twist and wither in pleasure. I just couldn't understand how her body was handling this so well. After all, this was only her second sexual experience as far as I knew. Even I would have been lost in the blissful, numb mindedness of orgasm by now if I had the toy in my asshole and Lilly was licking my pussy. Surely she would cum soon.

"Ahhh... OHHH... AHHHH! K-Kate! I th-think I'm g-get-getting close!" she panted as if she knew what I was thinking. I giggled and kissed her folds, earning a soft moan.

"I e-eagerly await y-your c-cum, little s-sister." I smirked, causing her to blush deeper then she had been. Her eyes were only opened for a second before I returned to the task of taking long, fast, rough licks across her wet genitalia. The sounds she was producing were nothing like I had ever heard. Soft moans and panting similar to my own while mating with Humphrey turned quickly into high pitched moans and gasps and squeaks of intense sexual composition. I felt my face heating up again while hearing those noises. These sounds were coming out of my sister! Yesterday if I heard them, I would have quickly left the area to let her and her lover or paw do their thing. But I WAS her lover right now! I was causing her to make those noises! I was the one about to make my little sister cum! My own opening flared slightly with want for a thick, hard cock to plow onto it and shot a hot load into it. Fenrir, I almost wished a male would walk by, see this situation, and give my pussy a hard pounding. I increased my licking speed, causing Lilly's moans to get louder.

"AHH' K-KATE! Y-YEAH, L-LICK MY CLIT A LITTLE! OHHH I'M G-GONNA CUM! M-MY ORGASM I-IS SO CLOSE!" she moaned loudly, thumping her hind leg into the ground. Lilly fully embraced the fact that her sister was licking her vagina and was about to cum on her face. It was time to embrace it back. I focused my eyes on her nearly orgasming pussy, and licked it like there was no tomorrow, eagerly waiting her scream of pleasure and her hot, sticky orgasm to cover my face.

* * *

Humphrey's POV

As I got closer to Lilly's den, I could hear something strange. It sounded sort of like groaning or maybe moaning. I really hoped I wasn't going to see Lilly with a male in her, but I had to make sure Kate wasn't in there.

"Ohhh, K-KATE!" I heard Lilly scream. That caused me to stop in my tracks. Why would Lilly be screaming her sister's name and groaning? Was she hurt and Kate was trying to help her? There couldn't be any other explanation, and that meant I had to get in there and help. Quickly, I ran around the corner to the mouth of the den just as Lilly screamed again. What my eyes rested on was not a scene of pain or discomfort. There was no blood or sign of injury on Lilly. What I saw was Kate, eyes closed, furiously licking at Lilly's red, inflamed pussy. Lilly was obviously starting to cum, moaning and screaming while her fluids squirted out all over her sister's face. Lilly also had what looked like a rounded nub of wood lodged into her anus. Both females had their eyes closed, blissfully unaware of my presence. This wasn't what I expected and I didn't know what to think. I'm sure most males would get hard as fast as possible and fuck one of them silly but even though I was turned on by the sight, I was still shocked. Lilly's muscles clenched tightly and the ball of wood shot out of her tail hole a whole three feet away. Looking at it, I realized that it was not just the ball. It was in fact a detailed nine inch replica of a male wolf's penis. I was more shocked now. Was this the "gift" that Kate had been making for Lilly and keeping secret from me? It seemed possible. And was that why Kate had given me like fifteen blowjobs and pawjobs in the past month, to get a good image to carve into wood? Also very possible. But if Kate did give Lilly an adult toy for her birthday, what led to this? Lilly slumped forward, groaning in the afterglow of her orgasm while Kate licked her lips, seeming to enjoy the taste just a little. Then, Kate opened her eyes, quickly turning her head when she saw a figure at the mouth of the den.

"HUMPHREY!" she screamed, stumbling back. Lilly's ears perked up and her eyes shot open before she quickly got up and stumbled back with Kate as to not be in such an… exposed position.

"K-Kate, Lilly... what's going o-on here?" I asked, tilting my head. I knew exactly what was happening, but that still didn't answer why. Both girls blushed heavily.

"I, er... I don't know w-what happened. I... gave Lilly that..." she said, pointing to the false wolfhood with a paw. "...and sh-she... didn't know h-how to use it so I... Showed her how..." Kate said, ears drooping down in shame along with Lilly's. They looked extremely embarrassed at being caught in such a filthy state. There was still one thing that made no sense.

"W-what caused... this..." I asked, gesturing to the whole scene before me. Kate shrugged.

"I g-guess things just g-got... out of p-paw." she said, looking away. I knew I should have been disgusted. I knew I should have hated her and Lilly. I knew that for some, this would mean a divorce. For me? I only saw an opportunity to enhance Kate and I's relationship. My sheath twitched slightly, wanting to escape it's confinement to plunge into the warm, wet depths of a vagina, but I held that in for now. Instead, I walked to the side of the two embarrassed females where the toy had landed. Bending down to sniff it, I smelled female arousal that was probably mostly Lilly's and ass, which was obviously from Lilly. I could see a few tears start to form in Kate's eyes. She must have been thinking about how much I probably hate her. I knew what would reassure her that it was quite the opposite. I grabbed the toy in one paw and dragged it over with me to behind Kate. She started to whimper as I hugged her and shushed into her ear.

"I think the only unfortunately thing about this... is that I wasn't here from the beginning..." I whispered into Kate's ear before pushing her front down slightly and pushing the toy right into her inflamed folds. My mate gasped in surprise and moaned a little.

"HUMPHREY!" she gasped loudly, obviously surprised by my choice of action. Lilly looked at us and flushed deeply as I started pushing the toy in and out of Kate's pussy. She slowly let her chest fall to the ground, moaning and panting all the while. Lilly stood up and started walking to the entrance of the den, visibly embarrassed.

"I... I should g-go. Y-you can use m-my den and, uh, f-finish up..." she said awkwardly while trying to scurry away. I smiled a little.

"Wait Lilly!" I barked. She stopped, not looking back. I could hear her breathing heavily. I pushed the toy into Kate, leaving it there. She groaned and huffed, not liking that the pleasure stopped. Lilly still didn't look back as I walked toward her. I knew Kate could see my nine inch erection hanging between my legs as I walked toward her little sister, and I bet that made her excited. Lilly kept her eyes away as I walked in front of her. She caught a quick look at my rod before blushing and looking to the side. "Hold on for a minute."

Lilly seemed to understand what was happening based on her increased breathing. She sounded a little nervous, which was completely understandable. After all, I had just caught her and my mate basically having sex. Not only that, but they seemed to be far from done. I turned to my mate with an evil smirk.

"W-what?" she asked with a nervous tone. Slowly, I walked toward my beloved mate, making sure to emphasize how my meat rod swung.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how I should punish my mate for cheating on me with her own sister…" I replied, pretending to be ashamed of her. She blushed and looked to the side.

"H-Humphrey, I'm so s-sorry. I promise it will n-never happen again!" she whimpered in pure shame. I posed like I was thinking about what she said.

"Well, you are faithful _most_ of the time, but you know I like things to be fair. You cheated on me, Kate." I said, turning back to Lilly, who was still standing nervously by the den's entrance, waiting for something to be said. I simply lifted a paw and motioned for her to come over. Very hesitantly, Lilly turned around and looked at me. "So you're going to watch me cheat on you."

Lilly's eyes went wide as she realized what I was going to do to cheat back on Kate. She looked side to side as if trying to find an escape.

"W-with me?" she asked shyly. The tension on the den could be easily cut with a knife. I smirked and burst out laughing.

"Guys, I'm just kidding! I'm not mad at you, Kate. In fact, what I just walked in on had to be the hottest thing I have ever had the pleasure of looking at." I smirked. The two females looked at each other in shock and confusion.

"It was?" they both asked at the same time, obviously surprised. I nodded at them.

"Y-yeah! I'm not going to force you to, b-but since I'm here, c-can I… join this… whatever this is? I want to see you enjoy your gift, L-Lilly." I smiled at the younger of the two females. They looked at each other again as if silently discussing what they had just heard. The being mad and wanting to cheat on Kate was just a joke, but my arousal from seeing the heated situation was real. I fully believed Kate when she said that what was going on wasn't the original intension, but things just escalated. Kate leaned over to her sister and whispered something into her ear that made Lilly's face as bright as a cherry. The alpha giggled and pulled away.

"I... I sh-should really go!" Lilly said in embarrassment, obviously even more nervous about whatever Kate said to her. I held out a paw.

"Why don't y-you stay and... _play_ with us, L-Lilly?" I asked seductively and nervously at the same time. Kate just had sex with her sister, so I was allowed to sexually tease Lilly, right? Lilly blushed heavily and looked at Kate, who seemed to ask her to stay with her eyes.

"I-it's only f-fair. Y-yes, please stay, under two conditions…" Kate said, walking with a seductive swing in her hips. Now it was my turn to be nervous.

"A-and they would be?" I asked eagerly. Kate giggled and looked back at her blushing sister.

"Y-you have to mate w-with Lilly…" she whispered slyly. My ears perked up and my red rod felt like it rapidly grew stiffer. I looked over to Lilly, who was now sweating with nervousness, staring awkwardly back at me.

"I-is that what YOU want, L-Lilly?" I asked unsurely. Lilly tried to speak, but couldn't for a moment.

"M-my first t-time was… not p-pleasant. A g-good second time would be… n-nice." she said shyly. I nodded slowly, not believing that I was about to have to opportunity to fuck Lilly, the cute and shy omega.

"A-and the second condition?" I asked Kate. My beautiful mate put on a more serious face.

"I… I'm ready for puppies. I w-want you to mate and t-tie with me tonight." She said after taking in a deep breath. Now I was really shocked.

"H-heat?" I asked, not knowing what else to say. Kate responded with a nod. She was in heat! That could mean another thing though. I then pointed at Lilly with a paw. Kate's eyes went wide and looked over at her sister.

"I… I'm not in h-heat anymore. J-just ended two days ago…" she said shyly. I felt a twinge of excitement in my stomach and dick at the same time. Kate giggled at my reaction as she slowly pulled the cum-marinated toy from her pussy slowly, moaning a little. I smirked, walking up to her and licking the juices from the false organ.

"All this over a piece of wood, so what will a real one do to you girls?" I asked, taking another lick to savor the familiar taste of my mate's cum. Then I looked up from the toy to her pussy. The way it was swollen, it looked like she hadn't cum yet. I smirked and tossed the toy over to Lilly, who picked up the wet object hesitantly. Kate looked over at her sister just long enough for me to tackle her to the ground. My mate gasped for a half second before I pressed my muzzle to hers in a long, passionate kiss. She moaned into my mouth and began to kiss back. I glanced to the side to see Lilly taking a lick across the toy, but pulling away when she saw me looking. I winked at her and without breaking the kiss or eye contact with her, I pushed my hips into Kate's so my tip glided through her soaking wet lips. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped again, but our lips remained as one while I pushed slowly into Kate's vagina. Lilly blushed and almost looked away, but made a last minute decision to keep looking. I let my own moan out into Kate's mouth when I felt the hot, soft flesh of her vulva touch my knot. Never in my life had I been so excited to be inside of Kate. I slid my tongue into her mouth, which she received faster than she ever had, joining in the action by slithering her own across mine. She always had such a good body that felt so good to slowly run my paws over. Every inch of her sides were soft but firm with fitness. Her hip bones protruded just slightly to make the perfect grips for mating. And then there was her butt. Ohh I sometimes wanted to lift a paw up and spank her but I was always afraid that she wouldn't like it. What better opportunity to push the limits than this situation though? Obviously Kate and Lilly had pushed their own sexual limits when they had their little "session" so why couldn't I try something a little… dirty? I smirked and swiftly pulled out of Kate, watching her face scrunch up in brief pleasure before the disappointing reality that I had removed myself from her. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, I pulled her to her paws and then pushed her chest down to the ground with just a bit of force. Kate looked back in shock and once again tried to open her mouth but didn't have the chance. In one smooth and fluent motion, I brought down a heavy and swift paw against the soft flesh of her rear, which made an echoing _**smack!**_in the den. Lilly's face flushed deeper and Kate yipped in surprise. I could see a little paw-shaped redness of the skin of Kate's ass under the fur.

"You're a _dirty_ girl, Kate. That's okay though; you're _my_ dirty girl." I whispered before giving the other side of her cute butt the loving wrath of my paw. She yipped again but then moaned softly, saying something I couldn't hear.

"What was that?" I asked, spanking her so hard that her body was pushed forward. She whimpered slightly, but something I saw made me even more excited. Kate's pussy was dripping with arousal still, telling me not only was she accepting it, she was _enjoying_ it! Seeing her tail curled up slightly, I thought of something else she would like. Bringing my paw down for another spank, I aimed for the middle.

"_HUMPHREY!_" she gasped in a strange mixture of pleasure and pain as I spanked her square on the pussy. The sound was that from hitting her rear mixed with a wet squishing sound. She seemed extremely turned on and I figured it was a good time to give into what she wanted. I took a deep breath before plunging my muzzle into her ass, my tongue darting right into her wet folds while my nose pushed against her anus.

"AHHHH H-HUMPHREY!" my mate squealed in pleasure, pushing her hips back at my muzzle. I could barely see Lilly around the fur of Kate's ass but I could see her panting and moving the toy closer to her opening. Kate was so worked up that she screamed just seconds after I started, bucking back roughly while panting. I licked up her orgasmic juices greedily while she enjoyed the ride. Her body slowly slumped forward as she came down from her climax. I pulled my tongue out of her and smirked, licking her asshole real quick before pulling away. The wispy mass of fur that was her tail slowly fell like a feather, being careful not to touch the currently sensitive organ between her legs. This was what every good male mate aspired to do for their wife, wasn't it? To give Kate as much pleasure as her heart desired was my ultimate goal.

"Th-that was…g-great…" she moaned softly while she relaxed to recover from the fast but intense sexual experience. I laughed and gave her ass one more slap, making her moan again.

"Wait until we fuck while your sister watches… and maybe participates… Wait until you have to watch she and I fuck..." I whispered seductively. The fur on her back stood up and her body shivered slightly. I smiled and turned away, now speaking to both girls. "Now that the ladies of the den had their orgasms, I think it's only fair for the ladies to return the favor to the gentleman!"

Kate giggled and looked over at her sister in that way of wordless communication. I couldn't figure out if that was a girl thing or a sibling thing, but even I could read the question on Lilly's face."

"Is he asking us to suck him off?" she was obviously asking her sister through her eyes. Kate responded with a giggle and a questioning look.

"Do you want to?" it asked, causing Lilly to blush.

"I, I don't know!" her look said. Kate rolled her eyes and gave her little sister another look.

"Do you or do you not want to?" it asked, which made Lilly sigh.

"I do, I guess. I mean that's just fair, right?" she seemed to ask.

"Yes, it is." Kate's look said. Hey, I was getting pretty good at understanding this language. Smiling at both girls who were now looking at me, I lay down on my back and opened my legs to let the females view my flagpole. Lilly's jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh my…" her look said. I smirked at Kate and then looked back at Lilly.

"Come on, girls. I need two hot girls to put their hot tongues on my wolfhood ASAP!" I laughed, giving a slightly pleading look. All eight of their combined paws moved forward, Lilly's slightly more hesitant and shaky. The sisters looked at each other, blushed, and turned away shyly. They split, Lilly going to my left while Kate went right. The younger gave her elder sister an uneasy look.

"Kate, I have _NO_ idea how to do _THIS!_" the look said. Kate giggled and smiled.

"I'll t-teach you." Kate said aloud, causing her sister to blush heavily and look away, knowing how the last time Kate taught her something went.

"Just remember to share when I cum." I teased them both, earning a raised eyebrow from Kate.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to eat any, Lilly." Kate giggled while rolling her eyes. Lilly looked afraid and maybe a little unsure still. Her sister obviously saw her hesitation. Kate moved her head down towards my crotch.

"I'll start first. J-just join when you feel comfortable, okay?"

Lilly slowly nodded, seemingly in some kind of trance that was a confusing mix of arousal and uncertainty. I didn't have any time to pay attention to her though. My dirty girl stuck out her tongue and took a slow lick starting at my inflated knot, tracing over the veins slowly to my tip as if she was trying to write on the side of my organ. Her signature of love ended in three slow swirls of her tongue around my tip, cleaning the extra "ink" that had begun to sink out of my well. The script was followed by a brief intermission, but the following act was all well worth the wait. Kate had quickly turned to see if Lilly was ready to join, but she was not. My mate srugged as if to say "suit yourself" before her soft lips made a grand reopening: literally. Slowly, she kissed my tip like it was my muzzle after our first howl together. Small waves of pleasure ran down my shaft and into my balls from her gentle sucking on no more than a centimeter of my wolfhood. Like our kisses, she slowly pushed her tongue out and brushed it in gentle circles around the small opening where pre-cum began to leak a bit more.

"F-Fuck, Kate... W-where did y-you learn this? Y-you aren't ch-cheating on m-me with a male t-too, are y-you?" I asked teasingly moving my paw to rest on her head. She giggled and pulled off with a little slurp.

"Like I was with Lilly? No, I've just been holding out on you for a while." she teased with a smirk. I stared at her in shock.

"You bitch!" I laughed. It was the first time I called her that, but she giggled, showing me that she didn't care.

"Well, this bitch is here to suck your cock. How about I get back to that before I get too horny again?" she smiled seductively, placing her paw on the side of my stiff rod. I nodded quickly, making her giggle again cutely. She lowered her head back down, slowly giving in. I moaned and pushed my hips up as she finally let her hot mouth slide over half of my wolfhood. Lilly's jaw dropped at the sight while I moaned and panted. Kate slowly bobbed her head up and down, carefully massaging my whole penis with warm, sticky saliva. There was always something that I wanted to say to Kate when she did this. Thinking about doing it always turned me on but I always thought it would hurt Kate's feelings. Now, it was obvious that all things were accepted.

"F-faster y-you slut!" I moaned, feeling my rod flair as I said it. Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at me, slowly sliding off again. I groaned, thinking I just fucked up. But her face did not show a look of disgust or emotional pain. She just smirked seductively.

"Humphrey, you never had to be afraid to call me that. I have been your slut since that first howl. Use me. Use my pussy. Use my mouth. Use my asshole. I want you to full every inch of every orifice with steamy semen." she said, licking her lips suggestively. "And once she's comfortable, I'm sure Lilly will agree to be your slut too."

The whole world seemed to spin around my head. Kate just told me she is and forever will be my slut, and Lilly might be too. There was no way this was real. This was just the wettest of wet dreams. But if it was real, I'd probably have two pregnant she-wolves on my paws soon. That thought made me shiver a little for separate reasons for each girl.

"Ahhh!" I suddenly moaned and Kate slid her muzzle down my dick again, fulfilling my request to go faster. "F-fuck you, damn whore!"

She only responded with a little moan of approval. Lilly moaned a little as she started pawing herself a little, seeming almost ready to join. One little spasm later, she stood up.

"M-move over... I... I'm ready." she panted, looking at my penis like it was fresh meat and she was starving. Kate pulled off of my stiff rod and smiled at her sister.

"How on earth did my sweet, innocent little sister get so damn dirty?" she giggled before gesturing to my wolfhood in offering. I couldn't take this anymore. A mouth couldn't do the job anymore. The only thing that could make me really happy was a nice, sopping wet pussy inviting my dick inside. Lilly shook and shivered, almost ready to bend over and take my treat into her muzzle.

"K-Kate, Lilly… one of you g-get on me. I n-need to fuck one of y-you n-now!" I panted in desperation for what I needed. Both girls looked at each other with hot blushes, knowing that whatever innocence was left in their sweaty bodies would be eliminated through witnessing their sister mate.

"I… I'll w-watch, if that's o-okay…" Lilly spoke in her usual, timid voice. Even I could see the sticky, clear excitement dripping down her hind legs. Kate shook her head and smirked.

"Not today, l-little sis!" she giggled before scooping the younger female onto her back. Lilly gasped in shock as her sister carried her over and dropped her in just the right position so my hard wolfhood was touching her soaking wet folds. She moaned slightly as the unexpected sensation sent shivers through her spine.

"B-but, Kate…" she started nervously. Before I could say anything to try and keep the shy omega in that position, Kate shoved a familiar object into my mouth as if to let me know she was the one who was going to talk. I gagged slightly and gripped it with my teeth. The knot section of Lilly's gift with in my mouth with the rod proudly flagged into the air. Though the idea of having this object in my mouth didn't please me, the sight of Kate's excited pussy hanging above it for a second before descending down did please me. She rested her folds right on the tip. The sisters faced each other, red faced from the actions they were about to commit in front of the other.

"I kn-know you're nervous, but this way we can do it together." Kate spoke softly, grabbing my wolfhood with her soft paws. I heard Lilly groan a little as her sister helped her guide my tip to her tight, quivering slit. "And after we're good and worn out, you can spend the night. I think Humphrey and I can agree you're welcome to join in when things get dirty whenever you want. Isn't that right, Humphrey?" she asked teasingly. I nodded slightly in instant agreement, rubbing the toy against her vagina. She giggled and moaned at the same time. "I th-think that's a yes!"

I would have been panting with my tongue out if my muzzle wasn't occupied as Kate's toy holder. Lilly's muzzle softly tightened into a smile while she tested the waters, rubbing herself softly against my tip.

"A-are you sure? I kn-know you love me but h-having sex w-with you and y-your mate is a l-little… a-awkward…" she said timidly. Kate nodded little, understanding.

"Y-yeah, I'll admit it's a little weird, but when you need it, it's here. Now how about we get t-to fucking? On a count of three?" she asked, putting a gentle paw on her sister's shoulder. Lilly took a deep breath and positioned her opening right over my tip

"O-one…" The timid omega spoke softly.

"Two…" My mate sang, looking down and winking at me.

"Three…" They both spoke at one, slowly lowering their slim, sexy forms onto me. I felt a little pressure on my teeth as Kate sank down, but that was nothing compared to the pulsing pleasure shooting through my loins. Both girls moaned as their pussies were filled, Lilly's moan much louder. I had to close my eyes. If I saw Lilly impaled on my dick, I would shoot my load immediately. Just the feeling had me almost there. Her inexperienced insides were still virgin tight. The silky walls drooled moisture over my balls while her excited muscles squeezed and loosened rapidly. My back had arched slightly from what just happened. Kate moaned a little more as she wiggled her hips. A soft moan escaped her lips as her silky insides consumed and hugged the smooth wood. Streams of her delicious liquids were squeezed out like fresh lemonade onto my eager tongue.

"K-KATE!" Lilly screamed in shock as she found herself starting to mate with me. My eyes snapped open just in time to witness Kate comforting her sister in a way a sister shouldn't. She had quickly leaned in and captured her sibling in a deep, intimate kiss. Lilly's screams were immediately silenced as her mouth was invaded by the other's tongue. Only soft groaning came from both of them now. Kate put her forepaws on Lilly's hips, pulling them up. I had to close my eyes again, feeling her tight twat suck on my dick the whole way up. The two females continued to kiss passionately while Lilly lowered herself back down slowly, moaning into Kate's mouth. I felt a little precum spurt from my tip as she did this. Kate pulled away from the kiss, leaving Lilly panting with some of their mixed saliva stretching between them before dripping down to my stomach.

"D-don't you _DARE_ c-cum in her yet! G-Give her a good f-fuck!" Kate panted, slowly sliding up and down the toy. I wish I could've told her how impossible that was, but she was too horny to listen to reason anyway. Lilly slowly imitated her older sister's actions as most younger siblings tend to do. My mind was launched into a daze of pleasure while I closed my eyes. I had maybe a minute left in me before I was going to cum harder than I ever have, and right into my mate's sister's womb. No, I couldn't think about that if I wanted to last! I clenched my teeth harder, hearing the wood start to crunch. Kate went faster, yipping and gasping.

"Ahhh f-fuuuckk! I kn-know we s-said this is awkward, b-but it's soooo f-fucking hot! Oh, Artemis, L-Lilly! I w-want to see you c-cum on m-my mate! I want y-your cute t-twat to quiver and suck a h-hot load out of him so I c-can eat it out of y-your dirty c-cunt!" Kate screamed, arching her back, and moaning loudly. Like a shotgun, her pussy shot quick, sticky blasts of her female cum all over the floor and my face. Seeing her in such a state of orgasmic bliss made my balls tighten. I wanted to cum so bad. Luckily, Lilly was right there with me on the same boat. Every inch of her gripping pussy twitched in the naturally desperate attempt to milk my shaft of its seed. In our trance, our eyes met. For the first time in my life, I saw Lilly as my partner. Quickly as to not waste a moment more, I wrapped my paws around her back and pulled her in close, still thrusting my hips up into hers as I captured her in a deep kiss. Lilly's eyes went wide as she screamed into my mouth. I could see her ass bouncing up and down on me, which was _so_ hot! The quick change of angle had caused her to tip over the edge. As I was sucking on her tongue, her wet love hole was pulsing rapidly in a frantic last attempt at winning the drink of semen that it wanted. I felt her juices seeping over my shaft and balls. Her body went completely limp as her orgasm came to a close, but not before one more tight clench in her cunt that threw me over the edge as well. All either of us could do was lay there and moan lightly as thick ropes of cum coated the walls of her womb and pussy. Somewhere along the line, I had dug my claws into her hips, breaking the skin a bit. I quickly pulled my claws out.

"S-sorry, I d-didn't mean to h-hurt you…" I apologized between my pants of exhaustion. Lilly just giggled and slowly pulled herself up. She easily slid off since we didn't knot to reveal just how much of a mess I had made in her. Just the sight of her inflamed folds spreading slightly to let a thick glob of pearly white fluid drip out was nearly enough to make me hard again.

"I… It's o-okay. It's n-not deep. That was… a-amazing!" she giggled wildly before leaning down to kiss me just briefly. Kate walked up to her sister with a sly smile. Lilly almost gave her a kiss too, but Kate stopped her.

"Uh uh! Those aren't the lips I want to kiss!" she giggled seductively, licking her own lips. Lilly rolled her eyes and turned around, lowering her chest and lifting her tail.

"Bon appetite." she said jokingly. Her hole was opened slightly with cum clearly visible inside. Kate wasted no time to press her tongue into her sister's waiting pussy. Lilly moaned softly while Kate lapped at her with a method that was normally used to drink water. I watched with a stupid smile as she swallowed several times before pulling away, licking her lips.

"Delicious as always, but with Lilly's cum too, it was even better." Kate teased me with a wink. Lilly, obviously tired, lowered her rear down.

"I think I'm g-going back to s-sleep for a while, guys." she said softly, curling up into a ball. Kate looked a little disappointed.

"Awe, you aren't going to watch Humphrey and I try for puppies?" she asked. Lilly giggled.

"I'd love to pleasured with your tongue again while Humphrey gives you puppies, but that really tired me out." she explained. A little bit of thin, milky colored liquid seeped out of her slit still, being what Kate didn't eat up.

"Okay… sleep well." Kate said, kissing her sister on the cheek. She then turned to me with a seductive grin that was pleading "fuck me". I wanted to shove her to the ground. I wanted to spank her until her ass was red. I wanted to make it rough and dirty, calling her my cheap whore the whole time. But as I thought about it, that wasn't how this time should work. Sure all of that stuff was hot and very pleasant in recreational sex like Kate and I had all the time, but now we were trying to actually get Kate pregnant. For some reason, fucking Kate like a slut didn't seem appropriate for this attempt. For some reason, my hormones seemed to settle and I wanted to…

"K-Kate, when was the last time we… made love?" I asked seriously. Lilly didn't hear us at this point as she snored softly. Kate seemed taken aback by this.

"Humphrey, we have sex just about every day… We did it last night. Are you feeling okay?" she asked, slightly concerned. I shook my head.

"N-no, we fuck nearly every day, yes, but I mean when was the last time we did it… slow and loving? When was the last time we kissed and whispered to each other how much we love each other? When was the last time we were driven by love instead of lust?" I asked, trying to get her to understand what I was saying. Her eyes quickly brightened.

"Oh, Humphrey… We h-haven't done it like that s-since our first time… I'm so sorry that w-we haven't." she said, hanging her head. I walked up to my mate slowly. That first time together was magic, and since then we decided to just squeeze as many orgasms out of each other as we could. Slowly, I collected her in a tight hug, licking her ear slowly before whispering.

"W-we're about to try to start our own family, Kate. Do we really want to fuck to do that, or do we want to make love so our pups will be made from our hearts?" I asked in a whisper. Kate giggled a little and leaned into my ear.

"I… I want you to make love to me…" she whispered back softly. I brought my paw up gently to her jaw, pushing her head up to look deeply into the eyes of the one who I had fallen in love with. We had loved each other all along, but for such a long time now, our relationship had been based entirely around how often I could rut her. I knew that once Kate was pregnant, we wouldn't be able to have sex for a long time. But if my mate wanted puppies, I was willing to make that sacrifice for her. There wasn't a thing on earth I wouldn't do to make my beautiful and loving mate happy.

"Then lie down and get comfortable. Let's make this last all day." I said softly. Kate kissed my lips quickly before she turned around and laid down on her belly. Taking a deep I crawled over the top of my mate, feeling my wolfhood naturally stiffen.

"I love you so much, Humphrey." She said as she looked at me and swished her tail to the side for me. After all, we still did have to have sex to get her pregnant. We couldn't just lay there and cuddle for that to happen. Slowly and gently while placing soft kisses across her back, I lined myself up with her moist folds and wiggled my tip through them. Kate moaned softly but didn't shout profanity like she usually did while I teased her. Once I had found her proper opening, I slowly pushed inside, feeling her open up. Her warm tightness still made me groan in satisfaction. Kate just stared into my eyes, hers bulging slightly as my knot touched her wet lips.

"I love you too, Kate. I always will and I will love our pups. I promise to be the best father I can be." I whispered, running my paws over her beautify body. For the first time since our wedding night, Kate and I started to make love.

* * *

**Yeah, hate on me for not making that last bit into a full sex scene but to be honest, after hitting the 10,000 words mark, I figured it was time to wrap it up. This is my longest lemon ever, and I think it went pretty good. Once again, _Lost Together_ will be updated most Fridays and a new _Lemons However You Want_ request will be most Wednesdays. Don't forget to keep sending requests and letting me know how they are going. See you all soon!**

**-GoldAlpha**


	15. Second Chance

**I should really stop trying to promise an update schedule when I know that I probably won't be able to keep it up. I apologize for that and hopefully you guys aren't too upset about it. So here I am back with another request, this one by BudderWarrior418. It's a HumphreyXOC (which I'm fine with by the way if you want to make an OC). The OC's name is Jenn and she is a light gray wolf with a darker gray underbelly and green eyes. A quick note to the person I wrote this for, sorry for taking so long. It was written over the course of four months so it might not be exactly how you want or make perfect sense, but I tried to get it close. Thank you and enjoy **_**Second Chance.**_

* * *

Humphrey's POV

My life couldn't have been going better. I had a faithful and trustworthy mate who just so happened to be the most beautiful female in the entire pack. My friends, although jealous of Kate, were still my best friends who I wouldn't trade for the world. And how could I forget about being a pack leader? An omega who came from nothing now led an entire pack. It was so unheard of that I felt as though any second I would wake up from the strange dream that had slowly became my reality. No, nothing could go wrong at this point.

I was walking home from the field near the valley in the middle of our pack where I was picking up some lavender flowers for Kate. Lavender was always Kate's favorite color. It was a special day: the start of mating season. We had talked about it a little but never really agreed on any really formal compromise. My plan was to put one of the flowers into her hair, mount her, and finally take her virginity, if she said yes of course. As I approached our den, I heard a loud moan. I stopped dead in my tracks, feeling slightly surprised. A smirk slowly covered my face. Most likely Kate was in there pawing herself to temporally cool down her heat. What better time to walk in and offer a permanent relief for the season? My wolfhood started to slide out of its sheath in anticipation of what was to come. I smiled stupidly and walked to the mouth of our home. "Hey baby, sounds like you need a nice, thick co..." my mouth stayed open partway through my seduction. I fully expected to see Kate laying on her back with her paw on her vagina, blushing in embarrassment that I caught her in the act. Well, I caught her in the act, but not the one I was expecting.

Her tongue was hanging out, dripping with starving saliva. The look of pure ecstasy in her glazed eyes would have been an instant turn on if it wasn't for the reason. "F-fuck, you g-guys are so much bigger than Humphrey!"

My ears flatted against my head. Was I really that inadequate for her? And even more over, how did she know how to compare me to other males? Sure she sucked my dick a few times but it still didn't make sense. Only a small whimper from my throat was the response I could manage to produce.

Kate's eyes opened wide with surprise as she saw me. The entire den was filled with horny males, alpha and omega alike. My so called friends stood among the line of males who were there to use MY mate! She pulled her muzzle off of Hutch's wolfhood. Winston stopped pumping his hips into his own daughter's pussy and Garth stopped tearing up her anus.

"H-Humphrey! I, I c-can explain!" she said with wide eyes.

My wolfhood had long since shrunk back into its sheath and now I didn't know what to say. There really was only one thing that I could. My legs began to tremble as I opened my muzzle to mutter the question that was clouding my conscience in a whisper. "Kate... why?"

Kate got up, shivering as the two cocks slid out of her holes. She sat down right in front of me. Most of the males looked ashamed of what they had done. "I always loved you, and I always will. But... I am in heat now and I needed relief. Somehow the word got out and suddenly I was in, in this and it just felt too good to stop! L-look, I'll convince as many girls as I can to fuck you. I'll let you drown in pussy as often as you want and then we can just move past this." she said walking closer and trying to kiss me.

I felt a twinge of anger in my stomach. I never thought I would do it but when she closed her eyes and leaned in, I lifted a paw and slapped her as hard as I could.

Kate yelped and fell back, holding her cheek as the three cuts started to ooze blood.

"I don't WANT any of those girls. I loved you and I was coming home to take your virginity tonight! Why? How could you do this to me? To US? I loved you and look what you did to what we had!" I yelled.

The room was dead quiet except for Kate's whimpering. "H-Humphrey... please..." she begged, reaching a paw out to me.

I growled and spat at her. "Have fun being the new pack whore. We're through!" I said, turning around to walk away while silently fighting the tears.

* * *

Jenn's POV

My life couldn't have been going worse. First I catch my former so called best friend getting fucked up the asshole by _my_ boyfriend. Then, I got banished from my pack for a week to cool down after trying to kill them both. If that slut wanted to fuck my boyfriend so bad, she could have just asked! I would be totally open and cool about having a threesome. But no, of course they chose to be complete idiots and betray my trust. And thanks to them, I was on day six with an empty stomach and an itch deep in my crotch. They just _had_ to screw me over like that during mating season! We could have been one big happy group of three for one sexy season, but they fucked it up! I didn't even know what to do with myself. Mostly, I'd just been walking away from my pack, seeing new sights and smelling new smells. One particular smell made my nose twitch. My defensive instincts turned on almost immediately when the pheromones of a male wolf stuck my nostrils. Great, just what I needed! I silently hid to the side of the path I was walking on, getting ready to fight off one horny rapist. But instead of the big, strong alpha I was envisioning, a quite obvious omega came into sight. How did I know he was an omega? The bastard didn't even seem to pick up on my heat. Although I had to admit he was fairly attractive.

"Fuck Kate! I'll find another mate, one that will actually be faithful!" he yelled out into the open air. He howled and kicked a nearby tree.

The sight confused me, but it was clear this wolf was no threat. "Uh, hello?" I offered, stepping out of the bush.

The gray furred male jumped back and fell over, yipping in shock. "Wh-what? Wh-who in Fenrir's name are you?" he stood back up on his feet with a slightly defensive position of his own.

I giggled and waved a paw. "My name's Jenna, but everyone just calls me Jenn. I'm sorry if I wandered into your territory, but I was banished from my pack for a week and I was just looking around." I wanted to make sure I wasn't going to cause problems for being there. My ears twitched slightly, listening for the sound of other possible reinforcement.

The omega, clearly more relaxed now, smiled and walked towards me. He lifted a paw and nodded. "I'm Humphrey, nice to meet you. And no, you aren't intruding or anything. I was actually just about to leave my pack." he said as we shook paws.

I was surprised to hear that he was in such a similar position as me. "Why are you leaving?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly. "I caught my mate cheating on me with most of the pack. Even her dad was there to fuck her. If she wanted to have other wolves join us when we mated, she could have brought that up to me!" he said angrily.

There was no way he was in the same situation I was in. What were the odds? "Well, since you're not going home, I get to go back to my pack tomorrow. The leaders love new members! You should come live with us!" I offered cheerfully.

Humphrey put his paw under his chin in a thinking position. "You know, that actually sounds pretty good to me! You guys aren't crazy though, are you? No wolf sacrifices or some required game where wolves are chosen at random to represent their districts in a fight to the death?" he asked, sounding more dead serious then I would have expected for those kinds of questions.

I laughed and waved my paw. "No, of course not! The craziest thing that has happened is that I tried to kill my best friend and boyfriend after I caught them fucking behind my back. Like with your situation, if they just told me about their attraction to each other, I honest to Fenrir would have just said 'Okay, I'll share him' and we could have been a weird but happy triangle of love or at least a couple and our best friend with benefits." I said.

Humphrey looked slightly confused, but said nothing to question it further. "So how far away is this pack?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and motioned him to follow me. "It's quite a few miles. It'll take us until tomorrow afternoon to walk there if we stop and sleep for the night somewhere." I said, looking back.

Humphrey's eyes were locked to my hips as they swung side to side from my walking.

I smirked and shook them a little. "See something you like?" I asked with just a touch of seduction thrown in.

He shook a little and looked away. "S-sorry, I was about to take my mate's virginity when I caught her cheating. The state of mind is still there I guess." he said uncomfortably.

I giggled and slowed down so we could walk side by side. "It's okay, I don't really mind if males stare, especially if they're cute, like you." I teased.

Humphrey blushed a deep red and looked away again. "Th-thanks, I think y-you're pretty cute t-too." he stuttered.

I suddenly realized just how uncomfortable I was probably making the poor guy with my hip swinging and flirty talk. "Hey, I'm sorry I'm being a flirt and everything. I don't know if you can smell it, but I'm in heat and I'm single now so my lips run on their own." I joked, nudging him to try and lighten the mood.

He seemed to visibly shudder. "Oh believe me, I can smell it and it's t-taking everything I have n-not to get a boner." he admitted rather straight forward.

Again, my mind drifted. "Well don't hold it in for me! I grew up with four bothers and no sisters. I didn't go a day without seeing a hard wolfhood growing up! Seriously, if you pop a stiffy, I don't care." I said, just trying to make him relax.

Unfortunately, that only made him panic a little as the words that slipped out of my mouth made his dick very rapidly slip out of its sheath. "Oh, f-fuck, sorry!" he said awkwardly, trying to hide it.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't be a baby! You have a fucking huge cock, just let it go!" I said. In all seriousness, I looked at the hunk of meat hanging between his legs and told him the truth about it. He was big. Bigger than all four of my brothers' and bigger than my ex boyfriend's. I had to be careful not to drool over it. But like everything else I had said to my new acquaintance that was the wrong thing to say.

Humphrey looked absolutely shocked at what I said. "Y-you really think so?" he asked timidly. Damn it, now he had me thinking about it!

My face started to burn in the beginnings of a blush. "I kn-know it's weird to say, b-but yeah! Y-you've got a nice d-dick…" I giggled, not being able to look away now. What had I gotten myself into?

He smiled widely and sniffed the air a little. "A-and your h-heat smells really…good…" his sentence was broken by his trance with my scent.

I felt my moist folds flair at his comment. Every nerve in the lower half of my body was twitching all at once, screaming for me to lift my tail and bend over in submission to being fucked. But the upper half of my body still had some logic left in it. The war between my halves was finally settled with a compromise. I knew I couldn't get fucked right then or I'd get pregnant. But a blowjob never got a girl pregnant, did it? Stopping in my tracks, I looked at the male that was with me. "Look... this is g-going to sound w-weird but… I f-feel bad for you and I kn-know my heat isn't helping so… h-how would you like a b-blowjob?" I asked, smiling the absolute most awkward smile my facial muscles ever had the displeasure of forming.

Humphrey stopped immediately, the only movement being the throbbing happening between his hind legs. "A-are you serious? W-we just met, are y-you sure?" he asked, tilting his head slightly.

My stomach clenched a little. Yes, I needed it. I needed to smell that musky scent. I needed to feel the thick veins of it against my tongue. And most of all, I needed to taste a big, thick glob of semen splatter into my mouth and slide down into my belly. "Y-yes, I'm sure. L-lay on your back." I asked, feeling my belly flutter with the same nervous anticipation that I felt the first time I asked my boyfriend to do the same.

Slowly, he followed my command and rolled to his back.

From this angle, I could see everything fully. His big, ten inch wolfhood flagged proudly above his rather heavy looking balls. Even though this had to be the thirtieth time I had done this in my life, I felt nervous. Maybe it was because he was so big. I small stream of clear fluid dripped from his tip which I had seen before on my boyfriend and occasionally when one of my brothers was having a _really_ good dream. Seeing the clear fluid making nearly a straight path down; I stuck out my tongue and very gently pressed it to the base of his shaft where the stream stopped. The slightly salty taste made my heart pound against my chest. Carefully, I moved up along the stream, giving his penis a long, gentle lick.

Humphrey bucked his hips up slightly. "O-oh fuck…" he groaned, tongue falling out of his muzzle.

I giggled and swirled my tongue around the leaky tip, tasting more of the delicious liquids. I had I leaky part of my own now. My pussy had gone from moist to sopping wet in that one lick. I could feel the hot liquids oozing out and cooling as they journeyed down my hind legs. Ignoring my own sexual needs for a minute, I opened my mouth to allow a little of his tip inside.

His responding moan was louder than I thought it would be. Every little inch more I moved down his shaft, the louder his moan was. Then, feeling his tip at the back of my throat, I kissed his knot. Doing that kind of made me sad that I didn't kiss him before we started this little bit of fun. Maybe I could after I swallowed his load. Saving that thought for a later time, I gentle started a bobbing motion.

"Ohhh f-fuck! F-faster, Jenn!" he moaned loudly, reaching up and putting his paws on my head.

I didn't mind fulfilling his request. In fact, his requests made my vagina flair and squirt a small discharge of liquid. I wouldn't be able to take that much more.

As if he knew, he wrapped his forepaws around my forelegs and pulled me up to we were face to face. "T-turn around." he asked softly, licking his lips.

My cheeks burned a little. I knew what he wanted. Normally I would deny such a thing, wanting my partner to just enjoy it and then take care of me afterwards but then I felt my slit flair again and squirt in protest of denying the offer. "O-okay… p-please be g-gentle. It, it hasn't been t-touched in a long t-time." I submitted, quickly hopping around so my most intimate areas were in line with his mouth and his to my mouth. I had heard of doing this, a sixty-nine I believe it was called, but I never tried it out. In truth, I didn't want him to be gentle. I didn't want him to eat me out. I wanted him to straight out tongue fuck me. Luckily, the sharp sting of his paw slapping my rear end told me he didn't do gentle.

"I don't do gentle…" he whispered just as I had thought before slapping my ass again.

I bit my lip and moaned at the burning sting. Fenrir, I hoped he'd spank me again throughout our fun. I didn't have a chance to bring it up. As fast as his paw had struck my butt, his tongue was pressed hard against my clitoris. I screamed immediately at the shock of pleasure coursing through my body. There was only one thing I had available to stuff into my mouth so my screams wouldn't bring unwanted visitors. I stared at his thick prick, licking my lips before diving in and nearly inhaling the tool.

He moaned against my pussy, sending pulsing vibrations into my most sensitive area.

I screamed onto his penis, feeling the warm, rough tongue explore the inside of my lady parts like never before.

Suddenly, Humphrey pulled his tongue out of me and took a breath before diving back into my hole, but not the same one.

Every muscle I had tensed up and my mouth hung open in surprise around his dick as I felt him pressing against my anus, successfully opening my sphincter and stoking the inside of my bowels. I had actually wanted to try anal with my boyfriend a while back, but he refused to because he was afraid that he'd get shit on his dick even though I had reassured that I cleaned my anus very thoroughly. "Ohh that feels… k-kinda nice…" I moaned softly before sucking on his tip again.

He grunted in acknowledgment and gripped my butt, driving his tongue deeper into my tail hole.

I pushed down his shaft again, suddenly surprised as he pumped his hips and shot globs of cum into my mouth.

The salty taste and knowledge of what it was along with the feeling of his tongue being swiftly pulled out of my asshole and across my sensitive folds, my climax hit as well. "Y-yes! YESSS! OH F-FUCK YESSSS!" I scream-moaned. My hips bucked and shook as my cum squirted over his handsome face. I thanked Fenrir again as he spanked me, which made my orgasm feel even better. Panting heavily and feeling my holes squeeze and release in gentle pulses, I rolled to the side on my back, relaxed, and finally swallowed his semen with a shiver of delight. He was the one. He was sweet, funny and loving but even more importantly: that boy could make a girl CUM! How could his mate ever cheat on a guy like that?

"Th-that was amazing. Th-thank you." he said between his own pants of exhaustion.

I blushed and gave him a nod. "We both needed it." I smirked and then felt my stomach flutter. "B-but since we've been introduced and we just did... that... do you want t-to, I dunno, m-maybe b-be my boyfriend?"

Humphrey's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "R-really? I mean I'd love to! B-but you're so pretty and I'm just an o-omega and..."

I rolled my eyes. "I just gave you a blowjob in the middle of nowhere. That means I REALLY like you, okay?"

A fairly large, stupid grin spread across the omega's face. He got up from his spot and climbed over me. Before I even had the chance to mutter a syllable more, he pressed his lips to mine.

I was slightly surprised by his sudden acceptance but I didn't wait a second to kiss him back. Very quickly, he pushed open my muzzle and gained entrance, sliding his warm, rough tongue around the inside of my mouth.

I moaned into our kiss and fought his tongue with my own. My opening flared slightly at our actions, but I had to ignore that.

He got brave quickly, moving a forepaw down my chest, stomach, and finally rubbing the smooth pads against my sopping wet slit. I moaned and bit his lip lightly.

"W-we need to g-get going." I said, not really complaining.

He continued to rub my pussy up and down slowly. It was like he didn't hear me at all.

The pleasure was nice, and I knew I needed a lot more relief. Relaxing, I decided not to stop him. After all, what was ten more minutes of orgasmic bliss in our lives?

* * *

TWO WEEKS LATER

Humphrey's POV

Jenn and I were only together for a week before I knew she was perfect. Seeing no reason to delay further, I had asked her to marry me. She had accepted with a torrent of "yes" and various kisses before shoving me on my back, taking my dick into her muzzle, and grinding her pussy into my mouth... in public. When I had asked her if her pack was weird, she said no. But she forgot to mention that public sex was completely legal there, unlike my old pack. A few older wolves rolled their eyes at us while some pups said "ewww!" but no one stopped us.

And just today, we had our wedding. It was beautiful. The traditions of this knew pack were a bit... odd though. Instead of rubbing noses like my old pack did, this pack used metal rings that went around our ankles to represent our union. Where they got them from, I don't know. But as I pulled my giggling, beautiful new mate into our new den at nearly midnight, I didn't care.

She rolled pressed her chest to the ground in front of me and flagged her tail. "Fuck me, you handsome omega! Fuck me and fill my womb! Make me yours and let me have your pups!" she begged, spreading her legs and doing nothing to cover her exposed sex.

It came as no surprise to me that this was her wedding night request of me. She obviously loved sex, and she was talking about being a mother for a week. Her personality and "mother" didn't really fit together but it was clear that she wanted to have puppies. I hesitated, looking at her dripping wet folds. I had put my mouth there at least thirty times since I met her, but actually penetrating it with my wolfhood? It made me nervous.

She looked back, concern all over her face. "I... You know I'm not a virgin. You don't have to be gentle with me. I don't care if you're good either, so don't be nervous about that." she said lovingly, wiggling her plump ass at me. "Now drill me. If you have enough energy after we do it, we can do it as many times as you want in either hole you want. I'm all yours tonight and forever."

I looked at her beautiful face and then her tight holes. There was still a bit of nervousness but I wasn't about to ruin a chance to have sex with my mate because I felt nervous. Between what Kate had done to me and how I had to leave my old pack to get away, I deserved something nice, right? A sly smirk crept across my face. I had never been very dominant in the oral sex sessions we had other than our first when I was blowing off steam. She had initiated all of them, actually, and was always the one on top. Well now she was going to be the bottom. I wanted to make her feel helpless in the most loving way, and I knew just how. Her gasp of surprise resembled that of a pup getting their first taste of caribou meat. In a swift motion, I spanked her harder than I ever had. A paw shaped red mark was left of her ass as she moaned her approval.

"Mmm you know I r-really love when you spank me. It makes me feel like a bad girl." she growled seductively.

"Well, you did get kicked out of your pack." I teased.

Her smile was a wicked mix if lust and absolute insanity. "Th-then punish me!"

I had every intention of filling out that request. Quickly, I climbed up her smooth and graspable hips, lining up my tip to her soft slit. I bit her neck softly and rubbed my forepaws up and down her belly, tugging at her semi-erect nipples. "I don't care if you're not a virgin. I'll make you feel like one."

My mate growled pleasurably. "Mmm, I'd love for you to make it hurt a little... but just for a bit..."

I smirked seductively. "Good." I bit into her neck harder, making her lean her head back and gasp. Then when she was in shock, I trusted my hips forward so fast that my tip to knot only took a quarter of a second to fill her.

"OW OW OW! Oh f-fuck... F-Fenrir! Humphrey! Mmmm!" she screamed, but gradually relaxed and moaned a bit.

I smiled at her and slowly ground my pelvis again her soft rear. "Too much pain?"

Jenn panted lightly, her soft pink tongue hanging out to cool her down. "N-no, I l-loved it! It f-felt like you took me f-for my first! F-fuck I... I l-love you."

My ears spiked at those words. It was actually the first time she said them to me. She obviously did as seen by how she acted around me, but Jenn was a tough girl who didn't just say things like that. I smiled and pulled out of her tight hole up to where my tip rested in the cradle of her warm slit. I then pulled a paw back and spanked her again, although lighter that time. "I love you too, my beautiful girl."

She moaned lightly and pushed back as if trying to get me to push back into her.

And then I did just that, pushing steadily and more gently into her love passage. This time, I could enjoy every inch of soft, warm, wet flesh caressing every inch of my throbbing wolfhood.

Jenn's tongue lolled out of her muzzle and panted. She growled sexually and looked at me with a dirty smirk. "Mmm, Humphrey! Y-you feel so g-good in my s-sopping wet p-pussy..."

I groaned and gripped her hips tighter: she always did know how to turn me on. It was no lie that she was sopping wet. I never had seen her so turned on as when I started fucking her.

She still smiled slyly back at me. "R-remember that first time w-we had oral when w-we met and you stuck your t-tongue up my ass? W-well I just want to s-say that my sh-shit hole is open f-for sticking, other things into."

I smiled at my mate and shook my head. "Even th-though pumping y-your anus sounds n-nice, let's just stay t-traditional f-for this, okay?"

Jenn shrugged and nodded. "J-just pound my pussy hard."

It was every bit my intention of bringing my mate as much mind numbing pleasure as she desired. With a sly and confident smirk, I hovered over her and moved so close to her ear that I could feel the heat radiating from her blushing cheeks "I'd love to make you cum everywhere."

She giggled and this and turned to whisper back. "Well your talking isn't going to get me any closer to that, now is it?"

A playful smirk spread across my muzzle. This girl sure knew how to make an omega squirm with that playfully devious tone of hers. "I suppose not, my love. But then again, that depends on what I choose to say." Two could play at this game, and I wasn't making the arrangement to lose.

My fiery angel teasingly wiggled her firm rear back at me, casing her silky insides to squeeze my hard woldhood with gentle bending and twisting. A swarm of pleasure ran up through my spine and swirled relentlessly inside my head. Jenn had to be the first female to nearly give a male a stroke just by wiggling her ass.

"Oh, did you feel that? I haven't felt your magical words yet." She laughed and slowed her pace, making certain that my whole dick with being gently caressed by her wet twat.

I had nothing to say yet. All I could do was hold onto her curvy hips and grind back at her.

Briefly, my mind wandered back to the night I caught Kate cheating on me. It probably could have worked if we talked it through. She was just really horny and not thinking. But still, I had to wonder if maybe that was a lie to cover up her secret status that apparently every male in the pack was aware of except for me. Maybe she was actually a slut that lost her virginity long ago. There were some rather, dissolute rumors going around about her at one point, rumors that she had been fucking her dad since she was a teen and that she drank more of his cum than water. I never wanted to believe that, but I saw her father not only there with the others, but in his daughter's pussy like it was home sweet home. There was no look of nervousness and uncertainty like he would have if it were really his first time with her. I would have forgiven her for that if she just told me that she and her father had done it before and promised never to do it again unless we talked about it first. But I guess none of that mattered at this point anyway. I had a beautiful and certainly more faithful mate to call my own who was right below me and ready to be fucked.

"Humphrey, honestly you're either slower at making love than snails, or you're really trying to drive me nuts. Either way, please to something before _I_ fuck _you!_" She forcefully thrusted her butt back at me so I was driven deep into her soaking pussy.

I winced at the pleasure and chuckled playfully. It was time to let go of the past and work on building my future with Jenn. Honestly, I was going to go easy on her. But she was a big girl. The wind nearly whistled from the air flowing around my descending paw. Neither she nor I knew exactly what it would bring until it made sharp, stinging contact with the fatty flesh of her shapely left butt cheek. A resounding smacking sound was instantaneously followed by a high, surprised, squeaky gasp from the warm body below me. I spanked her much heard than I had before

"HUMPHREY!" She swiveled her head back to look at me, her eyes wide with the questions that filled them. "W-what was _that_ for?"

I didn't exactly have an answer for the one I loved. Maybe it was some escaping stress from my thoughts back to Kate. Or maybe it was just because I felt like punishing her for teasing me. Either way, I thoroughly enjoyed it. Even so, I knew it wasn't all about me. I enjoyed spanking her very much, but I knew if I were to do it again, I'd need her exclusive approval to do so. "I, I don't know. I just wanted to, to spank you I guess."

Luckily for me, Jenn broke out into a little giggle. "Oh, you did? Felt the need to bring justice to a bad girl like me? Well I don't think I've had enough! Go on, I can take it, you stud!"

My jaw nearly unhinged with her pleasantly unexpected response. Mental note to self: Jenn gets horny as hell when she's spanked painfully hard. Saving that for later use, I brought my paw back and down again to her supple rear. Her body lurched forward in time with her low moan of pleasure.

Even with how submissive she was now acting toward my desires, she somehow managed to challenge me. "Mmm, my ass might be tender and red and my pussy might be dripping and inflamed, but I still haven't had an orgasm from your oh so very naughty dirty talking."

This was a skill that most omegas were just born with. All the stories about omega mating being far more pleasurable and fun were mostly true from what I could tell. Hell, even Lilly, as innocent as she was, knew most of the dirty vocabulary. Unfortunately I somehow got one alpha gene and it was in this category. In my own mind, I had tried to talk dirty, but it came out choppy and strange (which is totally a real life reference to the first time I tried dirty talking to my girlfriend).

"Uhh, damn girl, y-your ass is so tight that I, uh, that it's like a black hole!" I mentally slapped myself for how incredibly awkward and nonsensical it was.

Jenn snorted and held her muzzle shut with one paw while her cheeks inflated like balloons.

I sighed and pulled what was left of my hard on out of her with a slight pop. Great, now I wasn't even in the mood at all.

A second after Jenn cracked her stiff back, she trotted over and embraced me in a loving hug. "Look, I can see talking dirty doesn't really come to you and you don't have to do it if you don't want to. But if you do, I have some advice from a girl who used it all the time on her old boyfriend. The key is to relax and just tell me how you feel. At first it might be a little boring or silly, but as we get into it, as our bodies get sweaty and your knot starts making wet slapping sounds against my vulva, you'll get really good as keeping the passion flowing with what just pops into your head. Don't hold back either. Call me anything you want to: bitch, slut, whore, cum rag, fuck toy, or whatever else comes to your mind. Whatever turns you on will turn me on. Also, if you want to really get me off, it's kinda, er, a pleasure point of mine have my tail pulled, uh, if that's okay with you. And Humphrey? I have a serious question. Are you sure you're ready for pups? If you aren't, this can just be for fun."

It was fairly obvious by the tone of her voice that she would be mildly disappointed if I said I wasn't ready. Truthfully, I didn't feel very ready, but I knew Jenn and I could get through anything, so long as we did it together. With gentle, nearly silent steps, I strolled over to her so our noses connected. "I love you so much, Jenn, and I want nothing more than for you to be happy. Right now I see that means pumping your twat with warm, sticky cum until it swells your sexy belly." I smirked playfully on that last part.

Jenn's jaw dropped momentarily but then picked up and curved into a seductive smile. "Now _that's_ how to talk dirty to your slutty mate. Now fuck me until my womb is stuffed as you so perfectly described it."

Reaching this moment in life, I probably didn't really deserve it. I was just a plain and simple omega who wasn't very good at flirting with girls. Never in my wildest dreams had I expected a pretty girl to ask me to get her pregnant. But here she was, seductively looking back at me as she sauntered away, swinging her hips in slow motion. Then she assumed the position, and not just bending over and lifting her tail like I heard most girls do to show submission. The position she took was more than submissive, it was granting me full control to do whatever my perverted mind could muster up to her. She had her chest against the ground and part of her belly to which made her back sharply bowed down. The sexy legs that she owned were spread far apart and her tail was tightly wound over her back, exposing her sopping wet pussy and tight rosebud asshole to my starving eyes.

"I, I want you to take a good look at my holes, Humphrey." She fluttered those pretty eyes at me and did her best to expose herself further if that were even possible.

After all those times seeing her dominant, it made my wolfhood throb with excitement at how willing she was to quickly become powerless and open for my love however I chose to give it to her. Of course I had no problem doing as she asked, moving closer to carefully observe her aroused vagina and clenching anus. The way her slit looked like an inflated Y that seeped its female honey was always my favorite thing. There were times when I started licking her pussy when it wasn't aroused. At the start, I couldn't see much, just an area with less fur and if I looked hard enough, just a slight sign of folded skin where her cunt was. Of course, it was no mystery where to lick and soon the area would become red and that little Y would grow until it split and started drooling its sweet nectar. And her tight little asshole, I loved watching it when I ate her out. The way it twitched and clenched when I hit a good spot in her pussy was a sure way to stay hard for her.

"Had a good look? Now remember what they look like now, and then after you've fucked me, after you've had as many orgasms inside of me as you can, I want you to slide off of me and look at my holes again and see I'm yours as your cum runs out of my twat and if you decide to, my asshole." Jenn looked back with pleading eyes.

I had never seen a girl so damn horny in my entire life. To say that it didn't make me nervous would be a lie. I didn't know how I was going to cum inside of her without feeling like it was a mistake or that we should have talked about it more. But at the same time, I was sure that we'd make kick-ass parents.

I knew it wasn't fair to leave her hanging any longer. Sure I was horny, but I had to remember that Jenn was too, and that her pleasure in this mattered just as much as mine. I was course about that actually. "J-just how horny are you, Jenn?"

A sound almost like a whimper or whine came from somewhere in front of me. "Humphrey, I've never been hornier in my life. And this is coming from a girl that's been in an orgy where I had three tongues probing in my pussy and anus."

My eyes widened. This wasn't anything she had said to me before. And I just smirked and shook my head "You know what, we'll talk about that later."

Only a guilty smile spoke for what I could only assume was a story about her and her friends, male and female, getting a little too playful with each other until is escalated into a sexy ball of sweat and cum, but then again, that's just what my mind conjugated. It was probably a planned act from the beginning for fun in reality.

There was only one thing that mattered now. It wasn't me or what Kate did or Jenn's apparent experience with orgies, but it was making sure my mate was going to enjoy and cherish this moment. To treat my princess with the highest level of love and compassion, I climbed over her rear softly. I rubbed her firm butt with back paws. The fur there was slightly damp from what I could only assume was her pussy juice. Shivers crawled up my spine from hearing her gentle breath cracking and shivering in anticipation. She had been through this before, but this time she was in love. Only a moment later, I felt her slit radiating like the hottest day in Canada against my tip. The shimmering fluid her womanhood was producing seemed to gather and soak the head of my wolfhood as if that's where it wanted to be. Every moment of our lives led up to this very point. Truthfully, I didn't know that much about Jenn's past, but we had all the time in the world to catch up with that, or at least enough time to do so. Again, our breaths became one as I pushed against her opening. Just small, quiet gasps escaped her muzzle while her petals accepted being opened.

"Oh Fenrir! It's been way too long since I've been fucked! Don't hold back, you stud!" She pushed back at me greedily, actually having a blush across her beautiful face while doing so.

The sensations running through every nerve in my body were electrifying and terrifying at the same time. There had never been anyone I felt like this for before. It's true that my love for Kate was genuine, but with Jenn I felt even more. Maybe it was just the hormones that were quickly consuming our bodies in lust to fuck each other silly, but I desired to consider that it was more than that. I hoped what I felt was the connection to my soul mate. Every inch of her clenching pussy worked its hardest to suck my dick into the warmth and pleasure of her body.

A long soft growl, or maybe a whimper, came out of Jenn's muzzle. "P-please, fuck m-my cunt and fill it w-with your c-cum. I'm your wh-whore, slut, and b-bitch now. I w-want you t-to use me."

How was a male to resist such words from a sexy female like Jenn? Immediately after her dirty mouth closed, I rammed into her as hard as I could. Her wet vagina eagerly accepted all nine inches and half of my knot while her body lurched forward nearly a foot from the impact.

A large gasp came from her and then a sexy, low growl. "Oh, you're a bad b-boy!"

I smiled at this and started taking thrusts into her full length with no chance of mercy. This was my first time mating with a female, but I couldn't think too hard about it or I'd shoot off in her instantly. It was just like jerking off, except with a female's vagina. No, I couldn't think like that or it would be one disappointing time for Jenn.

The female underneath me whimpered quietly and somehow had fell control over her body still. Her insides were having some trouble keeping control but her hips weren't even bucking back at me. The fact that she possessed the ability to have so much sexual control felt astounding. "Mmm, h-harder!"

I was far from a sex god, and I knew that it would be a long time until I could even hope to keep up with Jenn in sex, but I knew I had to make this time count. All of her dirty little fantasies and what not were known to me, What I didn't already know, she shared with me earlier that day. What made her the wettest when we had oral? Thinking for a second, I smiled at what I was about to do. My thrusting slowed to long, gentle thrusts.

Jenn actually started panting harder. "P-please, love. I n-need you t rut m-me h-hard!"

_**Smack!**_I spanked her fairly hard. "Y-you are being f-fucked, so take wh-what you get, whore. I ch-choose when you get to cum and if you do before I say you can, I will bend you over a log and make your ass hurt for a month, understand?" Orgasm denial and threat of sexual punishment were Jenn's biggest fetishes.

My mate whimpered through her excited smile. "Y-yes m-master! A-and th-thanks. My ex-boyfriend w-would never d-do this for me."

I stopped moving completely while we talked with my rod all the way inside of her hot womanhood. Her hole convulsed with excitement and anticipation. I gave what I promised, a slow, torturous withdraw from her tight pussy so she could feel every vein, every inch of her master's tool leave her body. Jenn shivered violently and tried to push back, only for me to roughly push her chest to the ground and continue to pull out up to the tip. All the way out, I rubbed my pointed tip against her swollen vulva in circles, touching everywhere but her opening.

"Ahh, oh F-Fenrir p-please babe! It least l-let me have th-the tip inside me! Fuck stick it in m-my ass, I d-don't care, j-just put it in me!" she begged pitifully while desperately grinding her rear against me just to try and get it to slip into one of her holes.

I grabbed her hips tightly to get her under control and carefully pushed my tip between her dripping folds. We both moaned in satisfaction as I gave in, sliding into her vagina all the way. "F-fuck, I love your tight cunt." I groaned into her ear while grinding my knot against her stretched vulva. "And I can't wait until I can see it dripping with both of our cum."

Jenn whimpered and her vagina convulsed slightly. "P-please d-don't move or I'll c-cum! P-please master, m-may I cum on you?"

I ran my paws along her soft belly, feeling the stiff nipples hanging from it. "Since you asked nicely, you may cum once." With those words and a very happy look on Jenn's face, I plowed into her aggressively. The sounds of her screaming was pleasantly mixed with the sound of our wet sexes slapping together.

"Ah, oh FFFUUUCKK! I'M C-CUMMMMMMING!" Jenn screamed loudly into the air as her tight pussy gripped harshly and then opened with a forceful burst of her clear, sticky love all over my penis. She obviously couldn't control herself so I just thrusted gently into her orgasming cunt and let my love enjoy her climax. Every inch of her body was stiff for a second before it all went limp except her hind legs which she kept up so I wouldn't slip out of her.

I stopped moving and held my position inside of her. The gentle ending pulses in her vagina rippled over my organ pleasurably. Our panting bounced off of the walls. "F-feel good, Jenn?"

She moaned and pushed herself back at me. "That felt a-amazing, babe. N-now keep going. Don't worry about me, just cum inside of me."

Her wish was my command. Not that it would be hard to fill out her wish: the feeling if her tight, wet cunt quivering around me nearly did me in then and there. But even still, I couldn't disappoint my mate. I wanted this time to be the very best she has ever had. Her insides twitched slightly as I pulled out, the juices and tightness making an audible sucking sound. I couldn't help but grunt. "Jenn, h-have I ever expressed how m-much I love your pussy?"

She giggled slightly and purposely squeezed her vaginal muscles around me. "I th-think you just did a minute ago and may have said it o-once or twice while your muzzle was buried in it."

I grabbed her hips and thrusted full length into her, groaning from the heat and pleasure.

Jenn gasped and push back, obviously taken back by the forceful entry. Not that she seemed to be complaining about it or anything. Then the words that build every males confidence in his love-making skills came. "F-faster! HARDER!"

I did what she wanted, feeling a spray of her sex juices around my thighs every time my knot hit against her inflamed vulva. Her panting encouraged me to keep going at this pace despite the burning in my thighs begging me to stop. By some sort of miracle my orgasm still hadn't fired. But that trend would come to an end soon. I felt my balls tense up. "Sh-shit, Jenn, I'm g-getting close!"

Jenn moaned and shoved her ass back harshly. "Kn-knot me! P-paint my insides white and l-let me have y-your pups!"

My head spun into a daze of indescribable pleasure which coursed from my dick all the way to my head. Every nerve ending tingled and the primal instincts of reproduction took over any logical thought that kept myself under control. The wet slapping between our legs became almost a continues sound.

Jenn panted and gasped sharply below be, just enjoying every second on her end.

I barely felt or heard it due to my desensitization, but Jenn screamed below me and let out another orgasm on my wolfhood. The juices made it even easier to pound her, so that's what I did. Time seemed to slow down when I felt my knot suddenly spread her slit open wide enough to enter and lock us together.

Jenn's muzzle hung open, quietly gasping at the feeling. Her eyes were wide and her pussy sucked desperately on my dick.

I couldn't even breath, so I held it the best I could while the only feeling in my entire body was an intense pulsing pleasure in my balls. It wasn't as obvious as I thought it would be, but right then I was cumming inside of her. My own seed flowed around my penis, it's slippery texture rubbing against the sore skin.

My mate finally gasped out some seriously hot words. "Oh, A-Artemis! I f-feel your c-cum inside of me! I-it's so hot!" Her tongue hung out of her muzzle, panting in pleasured way while glob after sticky glob of my semen filled her fertile womb with our future pups.

"J-Jenn?" I finally managed to say. Every muscle in my body failed and I collapsed, sending both of us to the ground in a sweaty, exhausted heap.

She giggled and turned back to look at me with these gorgeous eyes. Only now they weren't playful; they were glazed with pleasure and exhaustion. "Y-yes, handsome?"

I stared at her for a moment. If only I had known her all my life. But then again, sometimes these sort of things were meant to be exactly as they were and it wouldn't have happened any other way. Either way, she was my mate now, and I just made her truly mine by possibly getting her pregnant. "I, I love you, Jenn."

She smiled that warm smile that could make my heart melt. "I love you too."

Our muzzled connected in mutual agreement to a loving kiss, our tongues just slowly sliding against each other as my wolfhood finished twitching inside of her and started to shrink. We were going to make the best parents. After a few minutes, my rod shrank enough to pull out of her. We both groaned a little as we separated.

Jenn stood up with a seductive smile and lifted her messy tail up at me. "As promised."

If my wolfhood wasn't sore from the fun we just had, it would have been hard again instantly. Her swollen pussy lips were spread open still from how much I stretched her. A thick, white stream of my semen slowly oozed from her opening, over her still hard clit, and to the den floor. "W-wow, Jenn, I think I might have knocked you up."

She giggled and put her tail down. "I have no doubt."

We soon curled up for the night in a loving embrace with each other. Kate may have been a dud in my love life, but Jenn was the only one for me now.

* * *

**Wow it had been way too long since I last wrote one of these. Thank you all for being so patient with my insane life and ongoing depression. But you know what they say, the best of us can find happiness in misery. There isn't much else to say so keep up the requests and let me know what you thought of this one. Any suggestions on how to make my writing better are much appreciated. Have a great day everyone!**

**-GoldAlpha**


	16. My Return

**Well well well... if it isn't the Alpha and Omega Fanfiction page. It's been a long time. Far too long, really. But I have good news for everyone. I just graduated from high school. You know what that means? My struggles with the assholes in my school and all the things that made me not write for so long are all gone. Sorry for the false update signal but I won't leave you with nothing. Expect a fresh squeezed lemon by either tonight or Wednesday (won't be home tomorrow). It might take a bit to ramp up to the levels of writing I used to do, but I am prepared to try. I haven't fully decided which one to finish, so it will be a surprise. Until we meet again, give me your juiciest, most naughty requests.**

**-GoldAlpha**


End file.
